


The Yellow Brick Road Sucks

by InterruptingMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background info first, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Its uploaded directly from wattpad so thats why there are random a/n and stuff, Lisa is a Bitch, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Multi, My First Destiel Fanfic, Parts of some chapters may be missing but im working on it, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Self-Harm, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, So like i decided to just finish this on ao3, Suicide Attempt, Very Destiel, a LOT of ships, a lot of characters, much good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 66,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingMoose/pseuds/InterruptingMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, captain of the football team, gorgeous heart throb,  every cliché to being the most popular guy in Kansas High School, and his nerdy little brother, Sammy. Enter Castiel Novak, the new rich guy who just doesn't care.  (Well, maybe he does, but people don't need to know that. Do they?) With his baggy clothes, sex hair and eyes bluer than the TARDIS. He's sarcastic, witty, sassy, prone to epileptic seizures and panic attacks. Castiel is just losing the will to go on. Can anyone save him or will he just continue down that dark, dangerous road that he's headed? Let's not forget his crazy family; Gabriel, Anna, Raphael, Lucifer and his not so secret boyfriend; Michael. And his British cousins: Crowley and Balthazar! Punk!Castiel and Jock!Dean. Destiel, Sabriel, Michifer and y'know, ships that try and make this story interesting… Does anyone actually read the whole description? Well that was probably a complete waste of five minutes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Adler is Zachariah

Chapter 1: Castiel vs Mr. Adler

Dean sat bored in home room. The morning announcements had just finished, something about food  
poisoning and smoking on school premises. He didn't care. 

"One day, the announcements will actually be worth listening to." Jo said. She had blonde hair, a nice personality and could kick anybody's ass. Jo Harvelle was Dean's little 'sister' and best friend, has been since they were little, when they met during the summer when Dean and Sam had stayed there with their uncle. Jo's mum, Ellen, owned a bar and was married to his uncle Bobby Singer. Dean's dad was in the military and they were always moving around until one day Sam snapped and said he hated moving and he wanted to have a normal life. So now they live with Bobby, he owns the garage where Dean works part time.

"Please, the most interesting thing that happens in this school is when someone drops a plate in the cafeteria." Dean replied. 

Jo chuckled, "y'never know, Dean, something interesting could happen today." 

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Everybody quiet down! QUIET DOWN!" Mr. Adler yelled. He was a middle aged man with grey hair and hated kids, especially Dean. 

Everyone stared to the front of the room, where Mr. Adler was close to having a raging fit. "We have a new student with us today, his name is Castiel Novak." He said, glaring at the students.

As if on cue, the door swung open to reveal the most gorgeous person Dean had ever seen. Now, Dean is straight, has a girlfriend and everything, but this new guy was like fricking sex on legs.

He was wearing a pair of worn black skinny jeans, a scruffed up pair of converse, a rainbow baggy tye dye shirt, that revealed a collarbone just begging for a hickey, a jacket that was practically falling off of his shoulders, he had several piercings in his ears, he wore a hat and glasses and Dean was pretty sure he could see a tattoo on his neck. His hair was a mess, as if he just rolled out of bed, his eyes were like every shade of blue possible and he had sharp features and a strong jaw.

The whole class went silent. Every girl in the class was on full alert, their eyes darkened with lust. 

The new guy walked into the class. "You're late." Mr. Adler said. 

"I got lost." Castiel replied, in gravelly voice. 

"You didn't read the map?" Mr. Adler asked sarcastically. 

"Obviously not, or else I wouldn't have gotten lost." Castiel replied. Several people in the class chuckled, Dean included. 

"You will show me respect, boy!" Mr. Adler said, anger seeping into his voice. 

"Why should I?" Castiel challenged, in the same monotone. 

"Because I am your teacher-" He began. 

"And I'm your student. Congratulations, you figured something out all on your own. Do you want a round of applause?" Castiel asked. People in the class tried to hold in their laughs, others failed miserably.

Mr. Adler was glaring at Castiel. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?" He asked through gritted teeth. Castiel shrugged his shoulders and began.

"My name is Castiel and I'm seventeen years old." Castiel shrugged.

"Care to give more detail?" Mr. Adler spat. 

"Okay. My name is Castiel Novak and I'm seventeen years and 256 days old." He grinned at Mr. Adler. This boy was added to Mr. Adler's list of students he would take great pleasure in killing. 

"Take your seat." Mr. Adler said. 

Castiel ignored the girls beckoning him over to sit by them and plopped down right next to Chuck Shurley. Chuck frickin' Shurley. He ignored the looks he was getting from his new classmates until they all resumed back to their previous conversations. Some casting curious glances in Castiel's direction.

"Hi, I'm Castiel." He said, offering out his hand. The other boy looked up from writing something to look at him. 

"I'm Chuck." He replied, taking his hand and shaking it. "Chuck Shurley. Welcome to hell." Castiel chuckled. 

"No, I just moved to a new place in hell. You can never really escape." Castiel said. 

Chuck chuckled and looked up again from writing. "Hey... Can I use that in my book?" He asked, hesitantly. 

"Sure." Castiel replied. "You write books?" 

"Um, yeah... nothing great like Charles Dickens... just something." 

"Oh." Castiel replied.

Castiel leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath. Chuck watched Castiel from the corner of his eye. His hands were shaking and twitching, becoming more violent as the seconds passed by. His breathing became shallow and quick. His body was shaking. 

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Chuck asked. Castiel didn't look as if he heard him. "Castiel?" He asked, concerned. He was about to tap him, until the bell went, signalling the beginning of class. Castiel looked around confused, until realisation dawned on his features. 

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Chuck asked again. 

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. 

"Uh, okay, see ya." Chuck said, waving as he walked out of the classroom. 

"Yeah... see ya." Castiel muttered.

Castiel pulled out his schedule for the day and read his next class, Art. Castiel made his way through the crowds and ignored the stares he was getting. He put in his earphones and pressed play on his iPod.

"I'm so happy 'cause today  
I've found my friends ...

They're in my head

I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ...

We've broken our mirrors

Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ...

And I'm not scared

Light my candles, in a daze

'Cause I've found god"

Castiel was pulled out of his daydream by someone throwing their arm over his shoulder. He paused his music.

"Hiya Cassie!" Gabriel said, in his constant optimistic tone.

Gabriel was short, with golden hair and honey eyes to match. He was nicknamed the 'Trickster' in every school they'd ever been at and was always eating candy and sweets.

"Hello Gabriel." Castiel smiled fondly at his older brother.

"How has school been?" He asked.

"Well, I've been here for fifteen minutes, my home room teacher hates me, I met a boy called Chuck and was interrupted by my too cheerful brother practically jumping on me in the corridor. So okay, I guess." Castiel replied. "Not to be rude, but what do you want?"

"Well, that's nice." Gabriel replied. 

Castiel nodded absentmindedly.

"You didn't take your medication this morning." Gabriel said.

"Oh. I, um, must've forgotten." Castiel lied.

"Uh huh." Gabriel nodded, disbelieving. "You've gotta stop doing this Cassie!" Concern and anger seeping into his voice.

"I just forgot to take them, okay?!" Castiel snapped.

"Like you 'forgot' to take them last night?" Gabriel asked, his voice quivering.

Castiel looked up guiltily. His brother was holding back tears. He hated seeing his family like this, broken and hurt. All because if him. He causes them pain and he makes their lives worse all because he's alive. They didn't deserve this, he should be dead but instead he's ruining other people's lives. He looked down. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. 

"Can you at least try and act like you care?" Gabriel asked. 

Castiel remained silent. 

"I have to get to class." Gabriel said walking in the opposite direction of the deserted corridor. Castiel hadn't realised he was late. He stopped and leaned against a locker. Taking a deep breath, he took a deep breath and held back tears. He opened his bag and pulled out a bottle. Inside the bottle was vodka. He took a large gulp and put it back in his bag, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat. 

He made his way to class and opened the door. "Oh! You must be Castiel Novak!" The teacher greeted as she walked over to him. "I'm Mrs Scott." She introduced herself. "Are you okay?" She whispered, concern in her features. "Do you want some water or...?" 

"I'm fine, thank you." Castiel said. I must look like a mess, Castiel thought. 

"Are you sure?" She asked. Castiel nodded. "Why don't you go sit in the back next to Charlie and Becky? They'll tell you what we're doing." She pointed to his seat. He walked over and sat down in between the two girls. 

"Hi! I'm Becky!" A girl with blonde hair introduced herself. "And this," she gestured at the other girl with red hair, "is Charlie!" 

"Castiel." Castiel introduced, roughly. 

"Did your brother, Gabriel or something, download midget porn onto Mr. Smith's computer?" Becky asked. 

"Probably." Castiel replied. "He does crap like that."

"I'm Charlie," Charlie said, holding out her hand. 

"Castiel," he replied shaking her hand. 

"Why sit here?" She asked. 

"Teacher told me to." He replied. "I probably would've sat here anyway. What about you?" 

"Well, Castiel, the girls at this school are sluts, whores and I hate them. And they don't like gay chicks." Charlie replied shrugging her shoulders. 

"You're gay?" Castiel asked, surprised. 

"Yeah... is there a problem with that?" She asked. 

"No, I'm gay too." He replied. 

"Really?" Charlie's eyebrows shot up. 

"Yeah... is there a problem with that?" Castiel chuckled.

"No! It's just... those girls are gonna feel pretty stupid and rejected when they ask you out." She giggled. 

"When they ask me out?" Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid. They've all got their eyes on you, you're like gorgeous." She rolled her eyes. 

"Thank you, I think you're gorgeous too." Castiel complimented her, making Charlie giggle. "Have you rejected many people?" Castiel asked.

"Well, I moved here at the beginning of the year, so not many people know, so more rejections to do! Oh, can I be there when you reject girls?" She asked.

"Sure, we can reject people together!" He, Charlie and Becky got questioning stares from both girls and boys in this class for giggling and chuckling. 

Half way through the class, the teacher walked around to show off student's work to the class and asked what it was. They just had to draw anything they wanted. So, basically, Castiel had no idea what the hell his was. When the teacher picked up Castiel's work, she stared at it in wonder. 

"This is beautiful, Castiel." She said and showed it to the class. The class went quiet to look at the picture. "What does it represent?" She asked. 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "It's the Righteous Man being raised from Perdition by an angel." 

"And why draw this?" Mrs. Scott asked. 

"To show that everyone deserves to be saved." Castiel said. Except me, he thought.

"I see." She smiled and went onto the next student. Glancing at Castiel as he continued.

"Dude, I didn't know you could draw that well!" Charlie said as she grabbed Castiel's work to admire it. 

"I can't." Castiel replied simply.

"You're kidding, right?" Becky asked leaning over him to look at his work.

"I can't draw." Castiel said, looking at his work.

"Don't be such a pessimist!" Charlie mock punched him in the arm. 

"Wow. Rude." Castiel said, causing Becky and Charlie to laugh. Castiel soon following after. 

"Hey, Castiel?" Becky asked, after a while.

"Hmm?" Castiel mused.

"Have you got a tattoo?" She asked, pointing to his neck. 

"What? Oh, yeah." He said, pulling down the collar of his shirt to reveal a weird design on his neck.

The bell went, and Castiel stood up. Packing away his things. "Watcha got next?" Charlie asked. 

"Um..." Castiel pulled his schedule again. "Ugh, English." 

"Me too." She said grabbing his schedule. "We've got most classes together." She said smiling. "Let's go bestie!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room, people looking at them weirdly. 

"Out of the way people! New meat coming through!" She pushed past people, earning her glares while Castiel laughed. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and then it was time to go home. Castiel walked to the main office to fill in some forms. 

He walked out of the school building, everyone else had already gone home. He was about to turn his music up full blast, but he heard someone cry out. Following the voices, he came across two seniors, school football players, picking on some kid lying on the ground, about a year younger than Castiel himself, kicking and punching him. He had a black eye, a busted lip, a bloody nose and a few bruises here and there. 

"What's wrong, Sam?" One of the older boys teased. "Dean not here to protect you?" He mocked in a baby voice.

"Leave me alone." The kid, Sam, said.

The other older boy kicked him. "Shut up, you little faggot!" 

"He said leave him alone." Castiel said, walking over to Sam. "Obviously, you two are too understand what it means, but generally it means fuck off and leave him be." 

"Who the fuck are you?" One of them asked. 

"Castiel." He said.

"So, Castiel," they mocked, "would you rather take his place?"

"Actually, yeah, I would." Castiel laughed. They glared.

"Fine then." One of them said before throwing a punch in Castiel's direction. But Castiel caught his wrist and punched him hard in the face. A sickening crack could be heard, as blood began pouring from the jock's nose. He tried to throw another punch in but Castiel dodged and and punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the crotch. He fell to his knees and Castiel knocked him out with one punch.

The other guy ran at Castiel, but he got punched square in the face. He ran again, only for Castiel to trip him up and throw him to the ground. He heard a crack as the boy landed on his leg, unconscious.

Castiel bent down and helped Sam up. Sam had long brown hair and huge puppy dog eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam replied. "How'd you do that?" Sam asked. 

"Do what?" Castiel replied, cocking his head to the side. 

"Take out two of the school jocks without so much as a scratch!" Sam said and Castiel chuckled. 

"I have four brothers and my brother's boyfriend." Not to mention that it kept me alive most of my life. "Do you need a ride?" 

"Um, sure, if you don't mind." Sam said, walking with Castiel. "What about those two?" He pointed to the unconscious boys on the ground.

"Meh, they'll wake up soon enough." Castiel shrugged. 

Sam laughed. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"Castiel."

They walked to where Castiel was parked, and Sam stopped and stared. "What?" Castiel asked looking around. 

"Dude, you own a Lamborghini?" He asked. 

"Oh, yeah." Castiel shrugged. Sam stared at him incredulously as he climbed into the shiny black car.

Castiel and Sam drive home chatting idly about random crap, Sam admiring the interior of the car.

Castiel dropped Sam home. "Goodbye Sam!" He called. 

"See ya tomorrow, Cas!" Sam called back, pushing open the door to his home. 

Cas turned on the radio, and turned up the volume.

The drive home shouldn't be long, usually, but he decided that he'd take the long way. Just to relax. He pulled up to his house, just as the sun was beginning to set. They had just moved here a few weeks ago and were trying to settle in.

The sky was pink blended in with orange, some stars visible. It was relaxing to watch the cloudless sky. It was calm. A feeling that was rare to Cas.

Cas walked up to his house, it was huge, perks of being a Novak, they come from a rich background. Not that anyone at school knew about. He hoped.

He opened the front door, and stepped in, throwing his keys on to a nearby table and hanging his jacket up. As soon as he reached the couch, he dropped himself onto it, hoping to never have to get up again. 

After a while, he decided to get up and go to bed. Not that he was going to sleep. Just that Raphael would be coming home soon and he didn't want to deal with his grumbles about work, because his life was hard enough. 

Raphael was his oldest brother, he was grumpy, always tired and constantly complaining. 

Taking out a cigarette, he placed it in his mouth and lit it. He inhaled the smoke, watching as the ash burned down the cigarette. He exhaled and made his way upstairs. Crossing the 'family' room. Not that his family spent much time together in there. 

But right now, it was occupied. By his older brother, Lucifer, and his not so secret boyfriend, Michael.

You see, Raphael thinks that they are partners for a college project, and is too stupid to realise they're together. And how he doesn't notice is beyond Cas. They are always flirting with each other, they mess with each other under the table, they kiss like nobody is around (to be fair, no one is around until Castiel is lucky enough to walk in on one of their more heated moments), Michael practically lives there, he and Lucifer share a room with each other when he stays over and anybody walking by can hear hushed whispers, and finally, what project takes two years to finish? 

God, sometimes Raphael can be such a retard.


	2. Dinner and Nightmares

Castiel was awoken an hour later by Gabriel banging on his door.

"C'mon Cassie! Dinner time! Time for food!" He yelled through the door before skipping down the stairs. 

Castiel chuckles at his brother's behaviour before climbing out of bed and following Gabriel down the stairs. 

They were having pizza for dinner. Michael and Lucifer are already seated at the table, chatting and giggling (in a totally manly way of course). Gabriel plopped down across from them, Raphael at the top of the table and Anna opposite him. 

Castiel grabbed a tin of coke from the fridge and sat in the only remaining seat next to Gabriel. 

"So, Castiel, how was school?" Raphael asked as Castiel helps himself to a slice of pizza. 

"Um, it was fine." He said. "I met this guy called Chuck, he writes books. I met Becky, who is sweet if not a little crazy. And Charlie, who is awesome and my new best friend, apparently. And I helped some kid getting bullied."

"Good for you." Raphael smiled. "Gabriel?" He asked his younger brother, who was currently trying to pour chocolate sauce on his pizza.

"My day was great." He grinned. "I pranked a few jocks and teachers. I met this chick called Meg, complete bitch to be honest, but she's alright. I met this boy called Sam and damn, he is fine. He's like the BFG and my new target." He informed them all. 

"I see." Raphael nodded, he had given up trying to convince Gabriel not to prank people long ago. "Anna?" He asked the redhead opposite him.

"It was great. Met a lot if nice people. I was wondering, on Friday, can I have a study group over from my trig class? I wanna get to know them better. Please?" She asked, giving Raphael the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." Raphael smiled, nodding at his sister. "Michael, Lucifer, how is your project coming along?" He asked the two boys currently playing footsie under the table.

"Yeah," Gabriel smirked, "does this project contain much physical work?" That earned him a laugh from Castiel, who tried to hide it by drinking his juice, a giggle from Anna, who disguised it as a cough, a sharp kick from Lucifer and Michael and nothing from Raphael, who was completely oblivious to anything Gabriel was hinting at.

"It's coming along fine." Lucifer said, glaring at his younger brother. "Making a lot of progress."

"I'm sure you are." Castiel muttered, taking a bite of his pizza. Gabriel laughed out loud, Anna giggled quietly, Michael and Lucifer blushed but chuckled quietly and Raphael looked at Gabriel like he was possessed by Satan himself. 

"Anyway," Raphael said, tearing his gaze away from Gabriel, "I have a few announcements to make. One, Balthazar and Crowley are coming to here to go to college." He informed them, which makes everyone at the table cheer slightly.

Balthazar and Crowley are their cousins who live in England, and some of the few people in the family who weren't complete dicks. 

"They will be living here with you. Two, I will be leaving on a business trip on Thursday and won't be returning for a few weeks." Raphael told them.

"Aww, we're gonna miss you." Anna told him, sadly.

"I will miss you all too." He smiled fondly at them.

"Wait! Does this mean I'm in charge?" Lucifer asked, excitedly.

"Um..." Raphael looked at him.

"What do you mean 'um'?" Lucifer asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Well... I was going to ask Michael to keep an eye on you all." He said, trying not to upset Lucifer too much.

"Me?" Michael asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Because I trust you more than him." Raphael said, pointing at Lucifer. "Last time I left him in charge, he, Gabriel and Castiel blew up his room."

"Really?" Michael asked, shocked.

"They called it 'a science experiment gone wrong' while Raphael and I called it 'dear god in Heaven, give us strength." Anna told him, shaking her head.

"What do you say, Michael?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind." He grinned. 

"You wouldn't mind staying here? Because I'd like to come home to a house that is in one piece. I don't want to burden you too much." Raphael told him, remembering back to the incident.

"I'd love to stay here." Michael said, cheerfully.

"Bow-chick-a-wow-wow," Gabriel smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Michael and Lucifer, which just earned him another bruise on his leg.

"What if people start asking about these bruises?" Gabriel asked, feigning worry.

"Unless you plan to show off your legs, then you're fine." Lucifer smirked.

"Of course I will show off my legs." Gabriel lifted his leg onto the table. "Look at these perfect calves." He raised his eyebrow and gestured to his leg. 

"Gabriel," Raphael said, "get your feet off the table."

"Don't be jealous, bro." Gabriel lifted a hand. "It takes a lot of work to get calves to look this good." Everyone at the table burst out laughing, even Raphael.

After chatting and eating, Castiel gets up to go start on his homework. He had an English essay to finish and a few questions from his AP Physics class. 

After what felt like hours and hours of homework, Castiel got dressed into some pyjamas and walked downstairs to get a drink.

He walked into the sitting room to see Michael and Lucifer watching a horror movie. They were so distracted they didn't hear him come in. Castiel grinned evilly as he tiptoed quietly over to the two boys. 

The music in the movie started to become sinister and creepy. The two boys moved closer together, watching up until -

"BOO!" Castiel yelled, grabbing them ever so slightly. 

Lucifer screamed like a little girl. A very manly little girl, of course. While Michael jumped and landed on Lucifer.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Lucifer shouted, while Castiel fell onto the ground, clutching his sides in pain from so much laughter.

"That wasn't funny, Cassie!" Michael said, hitting him with a cushion. "You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

"You- you should- have seen- your faces!" Castiel manages between his laughter. 

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Lucifer asked, poking him.

"I came down to get a drink." He told them, finally recovering from laughing. Chuckling here and there.

"Here you go." Michael offered him an unopened tin of coke, which he accepted. 

"Night, guys!" Castiel chuckled as he climbs back up stairs.

"Night!" They yelled back before settling to watch their movie again.

Castiel walked back into his room and plopped down onto the king sized bed. He opened his drawer and took out a box of pills. He took two out and swallowed them down with the coke before settling down into bed.

Castiel went to sleep in what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep. But it wasn't. Blood and screams filled his head. He tried to look for help but couldn't find any. He had to find him. He felt unbearable pain burn through his very core. He had to find him. He heard the screams of tortured souls pleading for help. He had to find him. He fought through blood and fire. He saw the blood. He watched them be tortured and die. The darkness consumed him. But he saw a light. He ran towards the light, which became brighter and brighter. He saw green eyes. Full of pain and sadness. He reached out for him. He had found him. He saw hope. But the hope began to fade, but it returned, and then betrayal. More blood. Screams. He watched them fall. He watched as fire burned through their very souls and tore apart their grace. He yelled out for them. He screamed as he watched them die, one by one. He screamed until - 

"CASTIEL! WAKE UP! WHAT'S WRONG?" Someone yelled as he felt himself being shook. He opened his eyes to see Gabriel staring at him, his warm honey eyes filled with worry and horror.

For the first time in a long time, Castiel threw himself into his brother's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and comforted him. 

"Shh. It's okay, Cassie. I'm here." He cooed, running his hand through his youngest sibling's dark locks. "What happened?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare." He whispered. "It was so familiar, Gabe. It reminded me of something. I was there, and blood. There was so much blood. I could feel the pain and I was looking for something. And I found it. But it didn't stop the pain." He sobbed into his brother's shirt, staining it with tears.

"Do you think it meant anything?" Gabriel asked, placing a kiss to his brother's head.

"It- it reminded me... of when I was a child." He said, hesitantly.

Gabriel felt the blood drain from his face and worry build up in his chest. "Cassie, that was a different part of our life. We moved here for a fresh start, remember? Nothing can get us anymore. Think of how happy you were when you found out we were going to move so Lucifer could continue with college. And when he introduced us to Michael." 

Castiel nodded, smiling slightly.

"And remember the time when we changed Lucifer's shampoo to pink hair dye?" Gabriel reminisced. "Or when we painted Raphael's car like a rainbow?"

Castiel chuckled quietly. "I remember. They were really mad."

"Yeah," Gabriel laughed,"like the time we used Anna's dolls as test dummies for our explosives."

Castiel laughed, remembering the furious face of his older sister when he, Lucifer and Gabriel blew up all of her dolls.

Gabriel sat for hours comforting his brother, reminiscing about his favourite memories in his childhood until Castiel fell asleep. Carefully, he lifted Castiel off him and draped a blanket over him. 

"It's okay. Everything is gonna be okay." Gabriel whispered, stroking his brother's hair. "I promise."


	3. The Bitch and Sam's Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are only a year apart.

As soon as Sam entered his house, Dean was all over him. 

"What happened, Sammy? Who did this to you? I'm gonna kill them! Who was that who drove you home?" Dean began to rant.

"Dean! DEAN! Calm down, man. And it's Sam." Sam corrected him. "I'm fine. Just a few scratches here and there. Jeez, you're acting like a mother hen."

"Bitch." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam replied.

They both laughed. "Anyways, Bobby, Ellen and Jo are working late tonight and Lisa is coming over. You're cool with that, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, sure man." But secretly he hated Lisa. She was a slut and was just going to hurt Dean. She was a complete bitch to Sam and calls him Sammy. Only Dean is allowed to call him Sammy! And not even Dean's allowed to call him that!

"Great. Do you wanna order pizza tonight?" Dean asked as he got a beer from the fridge.

"Yeah, cool." Sam said as he flopped down on the couch. There was a knock at the door, and that meant Lisa was here. Sam internally sighed as Dean answered the door.

"Hey, babe." Lisa giggled as she pecked Dean on the lips. 

"Hey, Lis." Dean smiled, "we're about to order pizza, want some?"

"Sure!" She giggled as she sat on the couch. Dean went into the kitchen to call the pizza place.

"Aww! What happened, Sammy?" Lisa asked, feigning concern. "Get your ass kicked again?"

Sam ignored her.

"Listen, you faggot, don't be fucking ignoring me!" She hissed.

Sam ignored her. But was smirking on the inside. 

"I'll make sure that Uriel and Azazel kick your fucking ass for the rest of high school!" She threatened.

"Uriel and Azazel won't be doing much since they got their asses kicked, slut." Sam smirked.

Lisa's face contorted with fury and shock right before Dean came back into the room. 

"Pizza should be here soon." Dean informed them as he wrapped an arm around Lisa. 

"I'm gonna do homework." Sam said as got off the couch and climbed up the stairs. He was ignored as Dean asked Lisa if she was going to the study group on Friday. 

When the pizza arrived, he ate in his room and finished his homework. Bobby, Ellen and Jo arrived later in the evening. 

Sam was listening to music when he felt Jo land on him from what she called an epic leap from the door to his bed.

"What's cooking, good looking?" She greeted him, which made him laugh. 

"Lisa's down stairs." He said, fixing his hair after Jo had messed it up. 

"I know." Jo sighed. "Want me to kick her ass for you? Because I will. And I would take great pleasure in doing so." She offered.

Sam laughed. "As much as I want that, no. Dean would freak."

"Yeah, so what happened to your face?" Jo asked Sam, poking a bruise on his cheek, causing him to squirm. 

"Uriel and Azazel." Sam shrugged.

"Those bastards!" Jo said, angrily. "I'm gonna kick their asses!"

"Someone already did." Sam chuckled.

"Who?" Jo asked, wondering who would take on two jocks.

"The new kid." Sam said.

"There's three new kids, Sam." Jo sighed, dramatically. "And you are supposed to be the genius! What will this world come to?"

Sam hit her playfully. "His name is Castiel." He laughed. 

"Oh yeah, he's in my home room and a few other classes, too." Jo told him, propping up on her elbows. "Damn, he is one fine specimen. Why is he kicking the jock's asses?" 

"He saw them hit me." Sam shrugged.

"And what happened?" Jo raised am eyebrow.

"He broke Uriel's leg and broke Azazel's nose and kicked him in the nuts. And knocked them out." Sam told her. "Without so much as a scratch. And if they tell the principal why he did it to them, they could get expelled."

"Serves them right." Jo chuckled. "So, how was school?" She poked him.

"Good. I met this guy called Gabriel, he's new, and he is kinda hot." Sam told her. Sam had told his family that he was gay when he was fourteen, and they all supported him. That was two years ago and since then, every guy Jo finds attractive, she would ask Sam's opinion.

"Hey, I heard he downloaded midget porn onto a teacher's computer." She laughed.

"He did, and he set blue powder dye into the gym shower system and all the jocks were blue for a while." Sam laughed, telling Jo the events of the day, which made her laugh harder. 

"So how was your day?" Sam asked.

"Same old, same old." She shrugged. "Guys try to flirt with me, get handsy and I punch them."

"Ah yes, same old, same old." Sam repeated. "Are you going to that study group on Friday?" Sam asked Jo, remembering the conversation Lisa and Dean were having earlier.

"Yep." Jo said. "I met Anna in gym and she is pretty awesome." Jo shrugged. 

"How old is she?" Sam asked, playing with Jo's hair.

"Um, eighteen, I think. She's Gabriel Novak's twin sister. Castiel's the youngest apparently." Jo told him. "So Sam, tell me about this crush you have on Gabriel, I mean, you did say he was kinda hot." Jo poked him again.

"Well, as you said, he's eighteen apparently. He's short, has golden hair and honey eyes to match." Sam told her, dreamily. "And every time I see him, he's eating a sucker. I saw him talking to Meg earlier."

"I love Meg. She is so funny and cocky to teachers." Jo told him. 

"Yeah, remember when me and Ruby broke up?" Sam asked.

"I still can't believe bitch cheated on you. But yeah, continue." Jo muttered darkly. 

"Well, I was feeling really upset and angry, so at lunch I decided to sit outside alone and Meg came along." Sam told Jo. "Anyways, somehow she convinced me to tell her what was wrong and apparently Meg hates Ruby. So when I told her, she comforted me and the next day, rumours began to circulate that Alastair was a transsexual and that Ruby caught genital herpes off him." Sam chuckled slightly.

"No way!" Jo yelled, laughing. 

"Yes way!" Sam said, laughing too.

"Will you two idjits keep it down?" They heard Bobby yell from downstairs. 

"Sorry!" They yelled in unison, trying to muffle their laughter. 

"I'm gonna go to sleep now." Sam yawned. "So get to bed, young lady." 

"Mm. I'm comfy." Jo protested, yawning. 

"Ugh! Fine, c'mon in." Sam said, lifting his blankets to allow Jo to slip in beside him. "But you so much as snore, kick or hog the blankets, I will kick you off this bed and laugh. Do you understand me, Jo Harvelle?" Sam warned, waving an accusing finger at the blonde.

"I understand, Sam Winchester." Jo saluted before climbing in next to Sam, giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I hate the word 'faggot'. It's such an offensive word, to me, anyways.


	4. No one should be awake before eight a.m especially not at five a.m

Castiel hit snooze on his alarm clock before trying to go back to sleep. But then, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel and Anna all burst into his room and jumped on him.

"Ow." He groaned, but was ignored.

"C'MON CASSIE! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Gabriel yelled, laughing.

"Time to learn new stuff, Cassie!" Anna giggled.

"Please get off me." Castiel said into his pillow.

"No." They all replied.

"C'mon Cassie, don't you want to go to school and meet new people and learn stuff?" Michael asked, poking him.

"'M not getting up. Tired." He yawned. 

"Cassie, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Lucifer warned.

"Shh. 'M sleeping." He said. 

"The hard way it is then." Lucifer said.

"What are you going -" Castiel was cut off as Lucifer grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. "Put me down!" He protested. 

"Nope." Lucifer laughed.

"You big meanie!" Castiel laughed, playfully hitting his brother.

"Excuse me, does the name 'Lucifer' mean anything to you?" Lucifer asked, poking his brother.

"No, because you're my big cuddly brother Lucy!" Castiel told him.

"I am not cuddly! I am a manly... man!" Lucifer declared.

"Oh yeah, you're manly as hell. Guys, it's five am." Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Did you reset my alarm clock?"

"Of course we didn't, what do you take us for?" Gabriel asked, feigning being offended.

"Guys, I'm hungry. Let's go." Michael said, pushing them out the door.

"When are you never hungry, Mikey?" Anna asked.

"When I have food." Michael rolled his eyes. 

"Does no one care that I don't have to be up for another two hours?" Castiel asked.

"No." They all replied.

Lucifer carried Castiel downstairs where Raphael was making them breakfast. 

"Why do you have Castiel over your shoulder, Lucifer?" Raphael asked, putting bacon in the middle of the table.

"He refused to get up." Lucifer informed Raphael, finally letting Castiel down.

Castiel sat down next to Gabriel as Raphael put some toast and eggs in the middle of the table and Michael put a carton of orange juice and apple juice on the table. 

"Why can't we have coffee?" Gabriel asked, helping himself to some bacon.

"It stunts your growth." Michael said, taking some toast. 

"It's not like Gabriel gonna get any shorter." Anna said, giggling. "Or get any taller."

"I ain't that short!" Gabriel protested. 

"Aww, what happened? Get flattened one too many times in Mario Kart?" Lucifer smirked.

Gabriel looked shocked before he laughed with everyone else.

"Then can't we have tea?" Gabriel asked Michael.

"No, it stains your teeth." Michael told them.

"You'd make one strict mum, Mikey." Castiel said, making everyone laugh.

"For your information, I would make an awesome mum." Michael said, rolling his eyes dramatically. Everybody laughed.

After breakfast, Raphael left for work. Castiel went upstairs to a shower.

After his shower he went into his room to pick put his clothes for today. He decided to wear his Metallica shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. He went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He put in his contact lenses, instead of wearing his glasses and left his hair, knowing that brushing it would do no good.

"Cassie!" He heard Gabriel yell from his room.

"What?" Castiel yelled back, pulling on his shoes.

"Anna left early, I need a ride to school!" Gabriel yelled back.

"What's wrong with your car?" Castiel yelled back, putting on his jacket.

"It's at the shop getting fixed!" Gabriel replied. 

"Okay!" Castiel yelled before walking downstairs to get his bag. 

Castiel plopped down onto the couch and flicked through the channels. 

"Okay, I'm ready!" Gabriel skipped down the stairs.

"We don't have to leave for another half hour, Gabe." Castiel informed him.

"Oh, okay." Gabriel jumped down beside Castiel. "Hey, Doctor Who's on. Quick, turn it on!" 

"Bye guys!" They heard Lucifer and Michael call as they left for college.

"See ya later, alligator!" Gabriel called back.

"In a while, crocodile!" Lucifer yelled back. Gabriel and Castiel chuckled.

Half an hour later, Castiel and Gabriel drove to school.

"I hope I see Sam today!" Gabriel said, practically jumping in his seat.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Castiel teased.

"Hell yes. Have you not seen him? He is the definition of hot." Gabriel told him.

"Yeah, I drove him home yesterday." Castiel said as he turned into the half full school parking lot. "He's a nice guy."

"Yeah," Gabriel said dreamily. "Hey, your homeroom teacher, Mr. Adler?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, he hates me." Castiel laughed. 

"Well, I set a prank up in his room, so hurry, if you don't want to miss it." Gabriel told him.

"What did you do?" Castiel chuckled as he parked the car.

"Just wait and see, Cassie. Just wait and see." Gabriel said as he hopped out of the car and walked up to meet Meg, who handed him an envelope. Castiel watched as Gabriel smirked and thanked her. They walked off to homeroom together, plotting.

Well, that can't be good, Castiel thought as he climbed out of his car and walked across the parking lot to homeroom. He bumped into Sam on his way there. "Morning, Sam." He greeted the younger boy.

"Hey, Cas!" Sam grinned. "Going to homeroom?"

"Yeah, where's your homeroom?" Castiel asked.

"Building three." Sam told him.

"Good, mine too." Castiel smiled. "Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure." Sam nodded, he looked like an excited puppy. They walked off together to building three. 

"Hey, are you going to that study group my sister's having?" Castiel asked, as he held the door open for Sam.

"No, my brother, Dean, is going, though." Sam shook his head.

"Do you wanna come?" Castiel asked.

"They're studying trig. I'm in almost every AP class there is in this school. They'll call me a nerd." Sam chuckled.

"I'm in most AP classes, too," Castiel said. "Anyway, you and I can play video games." 

"Sounds better than sitting at home alone." Sam laughed. Castiel chuckled.

"Oh, and thanks for yesterday, man." Sam thanked him."I really appreciated it."

"Don't worry about it." Castiel said as he arrived at his homeroom. 

"Yeah, well thanks anyway." Sam said as he opened the door to his homeroom, which just happened to be exactly opposite Castiel's. "See ya later, Cas!" Sam waved as he entered him homeroom.

"Bye, Sam." Castiel called as he did the same.

Castiel went in and sat down in his seat next to Chuck, ignoring the girls and guys eyeing him.

"Hey, Chuck." Castiel grinned at the boy who was hunched over a mess of papers, writing his book.

"Hi, Castiel." Chuck greeted him, looking up from his book. 

They talked about general stuff and Castiel told Chuck that something was going to happen to Mr. Adler.

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not sure," Castiel told him, "my brother, Gabriel, has done something."


	5. Balthazar and Crowley and signs

Mr. Adler stepped into his classroom and glared at all of the teenagers lounging around on desks and chairs.

"I hate all of you." He snarled, like he does everyday. "Back you your seats!" The students lazily climbed off of the desks and plopped down in their seats, grumbling and muttering complaints.

"Shut up!" Mr. Adler snapped, then pointed to a boy in the front corner of them room. "You! Turn on the ceiling fan." He commanded, before sitting down. The gangly boy made a noise of annoyance but complied anyway.

Unbeknownst to the students and teacher, lined up on each blade of the fan sat a row of brightly coloured paint filled cups.

As the speed of the blades began to pick up, the force knocked over the cups and sent a spectrum of colours splattering all over the walls, the floors, the desks, the chairs and the students.

Several girls screamed as paint spattered into their hair and onto their clothes. Several people cried out in surprise before laughing and flicking paint at the friends.

Castiel laughed as blue paint splashed across his face and into his hair.

Mr. Adler stood in outrage, and froze as he heard the faint sound of something ripping and felt a light breeze on his legs.

The whole class went silent and looked to the front of the room, where their homeroom teacher stood in his underwear. 

They all whipped out their phones and took pictures and videos while they laughed hysterically as Mr. Adler ran from the room, as red as a tomato.

The day continued as normal, rumours spread like wildfire around the school though...

When Castiel entered Algebra during eighth period, he sat down next to Becky and Charlie.

His algebra teacher, Mr. De' Mon, hated happiness. Like seriously, happiness comes to his class to die. Happiness would become depressed in his presence and jump out of the window.

Castiel started to drift off until he felt Charlie and Becky nudge him in the sides, jolting him awake.

"Dude, not to alarm you, but there are four very sexy guys outside the window, holding up a sign that says: "Castiel! Look! We made a sign to get you to notice us! Do you like it?" Becky announced, giggling.

And she was telling the truth. 

Outside the window stood Lucifer, Michael, Crowley and Balthazar... Aren't they supposed to be like, halfway across the world?

"Charles, what day is it?" Castiel whispered to Charlie.

"Thursday." She replied. Castiel thought for a moment. 

"DAMN!" Castiel yelled, causing everyone to draw their attention to him. "I forgot they were coming over!"

"Mr. Novak, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher drawled.

"... I have some pretty horrible and painful camping stories that you might enjoy." Castiel suggested, making his class chuckle. Surprisingly, no one had noticed his family outside.

"Let's keep the childhood scarring to a minimum." Charlie said. 

"Mr. Novak, do you know those... future delinquents outside the window?" His teacher asked.

"... Yes." Castiel smiled.

"Get rid of them." His teacher ordered.

"Fine." Castiel muttered as he walked over and opened the window. "Hey." He greeted them. The whole class leaned forward to listen to the conversation.

"Hey, Cassie!" Balthazar and Crowley screamed, pulling their cousin out of the window to hug him.

"They wanted to say hi." Michael told him. "And apparently making a sign does just that."

"Did you like it?" Lucifer piped up.

"Yeah." Castiel grinned. "But why come during school?" 

"Raphael's gone." Balthazar said. "We were bored."

"Where's Raphael?" Castiel asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"It's Thursday. He went on his business trip." Lucifer said.

"DAMN!" Castiel yelled again. "I forgot about that too."

"Is that... Mr. De'Mon?" Michael raised an eyebrow at the fuming teacher. "Isn't he dead yet?"

"You know Mr. De'Mon?" Charlie asked as she climbed out the window, making Mr. De'Mon red in the face.

"Yeah." Michael grinned. "I'm Michael." He added, offering his hand to the redhead.

"Charlie." She grinned back, shaking his hand.

"Guys, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Lucifer, Balthazar and Crowley." Castiel introduced them with hand gestures. They all shook hands.

"How do you know Mr. Demon?" Lucifer asked Michael."

"It's De'Mon." Castiel pointed out.

"Doesn't look it from here." Crowley added, glancing at the teacher.

"He was my teacher at school." Michael said, waving at the teacher. "The only teacher who didn't like me."

"He doesn't like anyone." Charlie assured him.

"I know. God, he hated me." Michael said. "I'm gonna go say hi." Michael informed them, dragging Lucifer with him. They climbed through the window and sat on the ledge. 

"By the way," Balthazar began hesitantly, "Hester and Metatron are coming on Monday."

"What?" Castiel asked, angrily. Metatron and Hester were his cousins, y'know, the ones who are complete dicks and they are condescending jerks. They think themselves above everybody else... those assbutts.

"Calm your tits, it's just for a week." Crowley assures him.

"... Fine. I probably have to go back inside now." Castiel said, glancing at Michael and Lucifer who were talking animatedly with the class.

"Yeah, we have your other siblings to interrogate." Crowley told him.

Michael and Lucifer hopped of the ledge and joined the others. "I think I made him angrier." Michael smiled guiltily.

"He's always angry." Castiel said walking over to the ledge with Charlie and climbing in. "Bye!" He called.

"Bye!" His family yelled back. "It was nice meeting you, Charlie!" 

"You too!" Charlie called back.

Castiel and Charlie sat back in their seats, earning the attention of the whole class. Judging by the look Mr. De'Mon was giving him, he could already tell he and Charlie were on detention.

"Damn." He muttered.


	6. Making new friends, stuffy cars and shopping

Friday had finally come. The day for Anna's study group and Cas and Sam to play video games.

But first Cas had to go to school. He was in English. It's not that he didn't like English, it's just that if a poet says a curtain is blue, it doesn't represent the sadness and despair of the poet himself, how he has to will himself to go on. It means that the curtain was fucking blue. 

But currently, they were reading some weird ass books. A different one each.

Castiel had chosen one with angels on the cover. It was the first one he saw. 

'Angels are soldiers, they are obedient and loyal to their Father, The Lord their Saviour. Angels have to the power to possess a human being and use their body, commonly known as vessel, to walk on earth.' Castiel read the last sentence again. Somehow it was familiar.

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes and breathed in. He began to drift into unconsciousness.

Let me out.

Castiel head snapped up. "Hmm?" He asked Charlie.

"I didn't say anything." She said. "Dude, you look exhausted." She added, taking in her best friend's appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes, he was paler than usual and his hair was messier than usual.

"Just a little tired." Castiel waved it off, yawning.

Let me out.

Castiel head whipped around. "Did you hear that?" He asked Charlie. She shook her head and raised an eyebrow at her friend. Castiel shook his head, and cleared his mind and turned his attention back to his book.

'While angels are in the vessels, the human is still alive and can speak to the angel.' Castiel read the piece of writing and sighed. 

This is ridiculous, he thought.

...............

At lunch, Cas sat with Charlie, Becky, Chuck and two boys named Kevin and Andy.

Becky and Chuck were an odd couple but the way they looked at each other sometimes was kinda cute. 

Kevin was a shy kid and was close friends with Andy. But once you got to know them, they were pretty awesome people.

"So Charles, you going to Anna's 'study group'? Castiel asked, using air quotations on the last two words to the redhead currently stealing all of a distracted Becky's fries.

"Nah." She said. "Don't feel like studying. But I'm gonna come over and play video games and raid your kitchen." She grinned. "And you're gonna give me a ride." She added.

"Good, I look forward to it." Castiel chuckled. He noticed Sam walking into the cafeteria with a blonde girl. Sam looked up and Castiel caught his attention and waved him over.

"Hey, Cas." Sam grinned as he reached the table, the girl in tow behind him.

"Hey, Sam." Castiel grinned. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is my best friend, Jess." He said, pulling the girl forward.

"Hi." She greeted, waving a little.

"Sit with us." Charlie said, kicking a chair under the table so it slid out in offering to them. "I'm Charlie." She grinned.

Sam and Jess sat down at the table while Charlie introduced everyone.

"Samuel, Jessica, this is Castiel, Rebecca, Charles, Kevin and Andy." She said formally, making everyone laugh.

"Call me Becky." Becky giggled.

"Chuck." Chuck offered. 

"Hey, what happened to my fries?" Becky pouted, and Charlie shrugged.

"Sam, you need a ride after school?" Castiel asked, stealing one of Chuck's carrots.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Jess, you wanna come too?" Castiel offered.

"Sure." She grinned, already comfortable with these new people.

"You want a ride too?" Castiel asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"So that's me, Cas, Chuck, Becky, Sam and Jess in one car. Woohoo for claustrophobia!" Charlie cheered, making the others laugh.

"You guys sure you don't wanna come?" Castiel asked Andy and Kevin.

"I can't." Kevin sighed dramatically. "My mum's taking me to some weird ass course thing." 

"And he's dragging me with him." Andy said, glaring at his best friend.

"Ugh, there's Lisa." Sam complained, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Lisa was walking across the cafeteria with two girls in tow behind her.

"The Plastics of Kansas High." Castiel said wisely, making the others bust into fits of laughter.

Lisa looked over and assessed Castiel before winking at him.

"Bitch." Sam muttered, angrily. Jess patted him sympathetically and agreed with him.

"Hey, there's Azazel and Uriel. What happened to those dickheads?" Andy asked, noticing the bandaged jocks.

"Cas beat them up." Sam grinned, nodding to Cas.

"No way!" Charlie grinned, evilly.

"Couldn't have done it without Sam." Castiel winked at Sam. Sam smiled at him.

"Isn't that your brother?" Kevin spoke up, pointing to the door where Gabriel came bouncing in, followed by Meg. He skipped over to Cas' table.

"Hiya, Casanova!" Gabriel sang.

"Hey, Gabe." Castiel said, stealing more carrots. "What's up?"

"Just pranked the principal." He said proudly.

"He will chop your dick off." Andy warned.

"Nah." Gabriel waved it off. 

"Oh by the way, Gabe, this is Charles, Becky, Chuck, Jess, Sam, Kevin and Andy." Castiel introduced them.

"This is Meg." Gabe pointed to the brunette who had seated herself down next to Jess.

"Hey." She said.

"Anyway, Charles, Becky, Chuck, Jess and Sam are coming over after school." Cas informed him.

"Well, I look forward to it." Gabriel said, winking at Sam. Sam felt his cheeks warm up.

"C'mon, Meg." Gabriel said, dragging Meg out of her chair 

...............

"Okay, who's crappy idea was it to try and fit us all in one car?" Charlie asked, squished in between Chuck and Meg.

"I forgot Gabriel was going to be here!" Castiel defended himself. "And I didn't know he was bringing Meg!"

"How could you forget me?" Gabriel asked, feigning hurt. "I'm your favourite brother!"

"Right now, Michael's my favourite brother!" Castiel declared, putting the keys into the ignition.

"But you aren't even related!" Gabriel protested.

"He'll be my brother-in-law one day!" Castiel declared.

"Clarence, open the window." Meg demanded. "It's stuffy in here."

"I'm really squished back here." Sam complained, being squished into the door.

"You can sit on my lap if you like." Gabriel suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. Sam blushed.

"I have an idea." Chuck said. "Why don't we put someone on someone else's lap?"

"Yes!" Charlie yelled. "Okay, Becky, you sit on Chuck's lap, Jess, you sit on Sam's lap, and I'll sit on Meg's lap."

"Okay." Becky said, hopping onto her boyfriend's lap.

"Sorry if I squish you." Charlie apologised in advance as she sat on Meg's lap.

"Don't worry about it." Meg smiled.

"Oh, sorry Sam!" Jess giggled as she accidentally kicked Sam.

"It's okay." He reassured her.

"I have no one to sit on my lap!" Gabriel complained from the front.

"Kids don't sit on Santa's elves' laps." Castiel said as he ran a stop sign.

"Hey, Cas," Jess spoke up. "Stops signs usually mean that you have to stop."

Castiel shushed her. "I didn't hit anyone."

After a half hour long drive and many arguments ("I wanna get the new candy bar in the shop!" "No!" "Turn that crap off!" "I will have you know that this 'crap' is top in the charts!" "Screw your damn charts!" "Stop complaining!" "Make me!" "Do you want me to pull this car over?")

"Honey! I'm home!" Gabriel called as they entered the house. 

The group of teenagers walked into the living room to see Lucifer, Michael, Balthazar and Crowley standing on the couch.

"You playing 'the floor is lava'?" Becky chuckled.

"Nah." Balthazar said. "We're playing 'there's a huge ass spider somewhere on the ground and we don't know where'."

The teenagers looked at each other before they quickly scrambled onto any surface above the ground.

"Where is it?" Gabriel whispered, clinging to Sam.

"We don't know." Lucifer whispered back, clinging to Michael.

Moments followed as the teenagers searched the room for any sign of the eight legged beast.

"THERE IT IS!" Crowley screamed, pointing to the huge black hairy monster crawling across the floor.

Everyone screamed like little girls (and not very manly little girls this times, like actual six year old girls) and threw shoes, cushions, lamps and each other at the terrifying creature. And every single one missed. 

"Kill it! Kill it!" Becky yelled, clutching onto Chuck.

"Michael, kill it!" Lucifer said, shaking Michael. "You're oldest!"

"Okay." Michael took a deep breath and lifted one of the shoes that landed on the couch and aimed it at the spider. He threw it and it landed on the spider with a sickening crunch. 

Michael breathed in a sigh of relief as the others cheered. 

Everyone settled in the kitchen after, where Castiel cut a watermelon in half and gave everyone a spoon.

"Dig in." He said, scooping up some watermelon.

"We need to go shopping before Anna's study group come." Balthazar told them.

"We can go after we finish the watermelon." Michael suggested, carving out the watermelon with his spoon.

"Good." Gabriel said. "We're outta ingredients for chocolate fudge sundaes."

"And we need to get dinner." Lucifer added, having a tug-o-war with the watermelon. He wanted to eat it but the watermelon had other ideas.

"Hey, Michael?" Sam said. Michael looked up. "You kinda look like my dad when he was younger. Here's a picture of him." Sam fished into his pocket to retrieve his phone. "This is him." He showed them a picture of a young John Winchester.

"Oh my god, you guys look totally alike!" Becky exclaimed, looking between Michael and the picture of John.

"You really do." Castiel said, squinting his eyes and cocking his head to the side. 

"Nah, I don't see it." Michael said, shaking his head.

"You guys ready to go?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah." Crowley said, putting all of the spoons in the dishwasher.

"You dress well, you have a tailor?" Meg asked Crowley.

"I have new one now." Crowley nodded.

"What happened to your old one?" Jess asked.

"He was cannibalised." Crowley said. Jess stared at him in shock and Crowley shrugged.

"Cassie, we have to take your car." Balthazar said, throwing Cas the keys.

"Why?" Castiel narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What about Luci's?" 

"It's getting fixed with Gabe's." Lucifer shrugged.

"Mike?" Castiel asked Michael.

"My sister took my car to go visit my aunt." He said. 

"Wait! That's like twelve of us in one car." Charlie said, looking horrified.

"We'll make it work." Lucifer said. "... Somehow."

And they made it work... somehow. It was Becky on Chuck's lap, Charlie on Balthazar's, Meg on Crowley's and Michael on Lucifer's in the back, Sam and Gabe sharing shotgun with Jess on their laps and Castiel smirking in the driver's seat.

"If this car gets any stuffier, we'll be up a turkey's ass." Balthazar exclaimed. 

"I'm pretty comfortable like this." Lucifer smirked at Michael.

"We're almost there." Castiel said. "Calm your ham."

"What?" Chuck asked. "Calm your ham?"

"It rhymed." Castiel said as they pulled up into the parking lot.

"Hey guys, why did we all have to go?" Jess asked, realisation that they all didn't have to be there finally settling in.

An awkward silence followed.

"This is family bonding time!" Gabriel declared. "Learn the joys of doing things together."

They all got out of the car and stretched their cramped muscles.

"Isn't that Anna?" Crowley asked, squinting to the redhead sitting outside the mall with a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders and the 'popular' kids in school.

"It is." Gabriel smirked, his voice laced with menace. "HEY, ANNA - BANANA!" 

Anna looked up and covered her face with her hands.

"WHAT IS WRONG, SISTER?" Lucifer yelled over. "DO WE EMBARRASS YOU?" 

Anna muttered something and she and her friends got up to leave, leaving behind her family and friends who were laughing hysterically.

"Let's go shopping!" Castiel declared, pointing to the mall.

They entered the shop after Lucifer had another tug-o-war with a shopping cart ("stupid freaking shopping cart!" "you pull it out like this" "... shut up"). They got a few odd stares because of the large number of teens but chose to ignore them.

They entered the food store and began to randomly take things of shelves.

"High-in-fibre-wholemeal brown bread or normal bread?" Michael asked Lucifer, showing him the two types of bread.

"Normal." Lucifer said and Michael threw the normal bread into the shopping cart.

"Gabe, what're you doing?" Michael asked Gabriel who was currently filling the shopping cart with bright colourful packets.

"Papa needs his cherry suckers." Gabriel shrugged.

"Fine." Michael sighed.

Sam came back and put a bunch of salads into the shopping cart.

"Why're we getting salad?" Lucifer whined like a little kid. "It's so green and yucky!"

"It's good for you." Sam said, hands on his hips like a stern mother.

"Okay." Lucifer agreed reluctantly, not wanting to feel the wrath of the sixteen year old moose.

"Okay, cereals. Coco Puffs, Cheerios, Sugar Squares, Honey Loops, Lion Cereal, Chocolate Crunchy Nut..." Michael named a variety of cereals as he threw them into the shopping cart.

Meg and Crowley came back and threw strawberries, grapes, pomegranates and a bunch of other fruits into the shopping cart.

Gabe and Jess came back with a lot of different flavoured ice cream, chocolate sauce, whip cream, nuts, sprinkles and everything to make sundaes. Even the cups for it.

Balthazar came back with alcohol and Cas and Charlie came back with burgers and brownies. Chuck and Becky came back with sodas.

"Okay, now you all have something you want each, let's do real shopping." Michael said. They all agreed happily.

Walking down the isles, they picked up everything they needed.

Michael went to pay at the cash register, it was some teenage boy.

"They yours?" He asked in a mocking voice, gesturing to the teens currently waiting on Michael. The cocky teen smirked.

"Oh yeah." Michael said sarcastically. "After my imaginary wife had the first one, they just started popping out." The group of teenagers bust out laughing at Michael's remark. The teenaged boy at the cash register glared at him while Michael grinned.

After many complaints in the car again and Castiel threatening to pull the car over, twice, they finally arrived home.

In the living room, Anna had her study group, who were all just talking amongst each other.

"Are we harbouring fugitives?" Crowley asked as they put away the groceries. "Why are there so many people out there?" 

"Anna's 'study group'." Lucifer said, using air quotations.

They heard a loud crash come from the hall. 

"What was that?" Michael asked as they ran to the hall, past the startled and confused study group.

Gabriel and Castiel were lying at the bottom of the stairs, groaning in pain.

"Sweet mother of Jesus, that hurt." Gabriel said, still lying on the floor.

"Help me." Castiel pleaded, trying to push Gabriel out of the way.

"What happened?" Michael asked, offering him a hand.

"I tripped and fell downstairs-" Castiel began.

"And he dragged me with him." Gabriel finished, rather darkly, accepting the other hand Michael offered.

"You were in the way." Castiel muttered, brushing himself off. "I'm gonna go get some ice."

Castiel walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer to get ice. He hissed as the ice made contact with the red mark on his head.

He closed the freezer and crashed into somebody. 

"Whoa, sorry, man." The man apologised in a deep voice.

"It's fine." Castiel said, applying pressure to the ice. "I'm Castiel Novak." He said, looking up and offering his hand out.

"Dean Winchester."


	7. Dean and Cas meet for the first time because I finally did it!

Castiel had to stop his jaw from dropping. Dean was gorgeous. He had sandy blonde hair that was carefully gelled into short spikes, a strong jaw and smooth skin with freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks. He had emerald green eyes that lit up his whole face. He also had a nice body... just so you know.

Castiel regained his composture and blurted out the first thing that came to his head. "I like your freckles." And then he mentally slapped himself. Way to go, Novak, real smooth. 

Dean chuckled. "I like your eyes." He replied, honestly. He could already feel his heterosexuality being being cut up and buried in places he'll never find. 

"My eyes are horrible." Castiel insisted, shaking his head. 

"They aren't horrible, Cas." Dean remarked and Castiel tilted his head. "I like them. They're really... blue."

"I like your eyes." Castiel admitted, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "They're really green." Dean laughed and Cas beamed at him.

They were interrupted when Balthazar stumbled into the kitchen, giggling, quickly followed by Lucifer, who was glaring at him.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, but Lucifer just kept glaring at Balthazar, who had finally stopped giggling.

"Luci's mad at me." Balthazar informed them.

"We get that." Castiel replied, glancing at Lucifer, who's glare was still directed at his cousin. "Why is he mad at you?" Castiel added, tilting his head. Dean was looking between to the blondes curiously.

"I was flirting with his boyfriend." Balthazar admitted, throwing his hands in the air a sign of surrender. 

Lucifer stopped glaring at Balthazar. "He's not my boyfriend." Lucifer muttered, barely audible.

"Then why can't I flirt with him?" Balthazar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if he's not your boyfriend, I don't see why Balthazar can't flirt with him." Castiel argued, trying to get Lucifer to admit that he loves Michael. Even if it takes Balthazar flirting with Michael. Dean subconsciously nodded behind Castiel.

And now Lucifer was glaring at Cas. Great.

"Why won't you just admit you're together?" Castiel demanded, matching Lucifer's glare.

"Because then people think it's okay to judge us!" Lucifer snapped.

"Everyone gets judged for being in a relationship!" Castiel snapped back.

"Yes, but we've never admitted to being together so people don't judge our relationship." Lucifer argued. "People can't judge us or make comments about how we work."

"Everyone gets judged in relationships." Castiel repeated.

"Fine." Lucifer surrendered. "But if Michael's dad finds out, he's going to kill Michael and then he's going to kill me." He said. "And then I'm going to kill you." He added.

"Why?" Dean asked, speaking up for the first time since Balthazar and Lucifer came in.

"His dad probably fucking thinks he's God's right hand man." Lucifer muttered as he pushed the door open and left. Balthazar followed behind him.

"You don't think every relationship gets judged, do you?" Dean asked. "Like my relationship?"

"Oh, no, your relationship gets judged." Castiel said turning to face Dean. 

"Why?" Dean raised and eyebrow.

"Because your girlfriend's a slut." Castiel patted his arm sympathetically and left the room, leaving Dean to think about his relationship.

"My girlfriend is a slut?" He asked himself out loud.

"Yeah, she is." A random guy patted him on the shoulder and left.

...............

"Dude, your house is huge." Sam commented as they sat in Cas' room playing Black Ops.

"Yeah, sometimes I like to stand in the middle of the hall and shout random things because they echo back and I feel like I have someone to talk to." Castiel shrugged.

"How many people live here?" Charlie asked, looking through Cas' music albums.

"Well, there's me, Gabriel, Anna, Raphael, but he gone for a few months, Balthazar, Crowley, Lucifer and Michael always stays here. " Castiel named the members of his household. "And we usually get visits from our family, like my aunts and uncles."

Castiel got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom. He walked down the hall, but stopped when he past the mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was messy as usual, his eyes were still blue, he looked completely normal. But he didn't feel like it.

"Hey, Cas." Came a voice from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with Dean. 

"Oh, hey, Dean." Castiel greeted him.

"Why are you staring at your reflection?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm so damn gorgeous." Castiel replied, making Dean laugh.

"Well, you wouldn't be wrong there." Dean chuckled. "But seriously, what's up, Cas?"

Castiel ignored the way his stomach flipped over and turned back to the mirror. "I don't know. Do you ever look in the mirror and feel like... someone else is looking back?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You mean, like, someone else is in the mirror?" Dean asked, confused.

Castiel shook his head. "No... It's more like it's you... But it's not you." Castiel explained. "Almost as if you're looking at someone else's reflection..." 

Dean thought for a moment. "Like... you're in another person's body and you can't see your true self?" He suggested.

"Yes." Castiel nodded dreamily then shook his head. "I'm probably boring you." He laughed quietly.

"No, I know what you mean." Dean grinned. "Like me, sometimes I think I'm supposed to do something else... supposed to be someone else."

"Yeah..." Castiel said, and looked into Dean's eyes and then everything around him stopped. 

He had seen those eyes before.

Theose were the eyes in his nightmares. He was the one he needed to find. The one he needed to save.

Then he heard voices.

Cas? You okay?

Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me.

Who's me?

Jimmy.

Castiel shook his head and looked around wildly. 

"You okay?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you hear that?" Castiel asked, rubbing his temples.

"Hear what?" Dean asked, looking concerned.

"The voices." Castiel replied, looking at Dean.

"It was probably just the people downstairs." Dean suggested. "C'mon, let's go get some fresh air."

"Okay." Castiel agreed and walked down the hall and out to the balcony, Dean following behind him.

Castiel took out a cigarette and lot it. He looked at Dean and offered him one, which he declined.

"That stuff is gonna kill you." Dean said in a disapproving tone, watching as the dark puffs of smoke rose up in the sky.

"I'm don't smoke regularly." Castiel smiled fondly at Dean. "I go through like one pack a month. I just use it when I'm stressed."

"It's still bad for you." Dean warned him.

"Fine." Castiel grinned and put out the cigarette on the railing. "Every time I feel like smoking, I'll think of you and how you warned me that it's bad for me."

"If you had no cigarettes, you wouldn't be able to smoke." A small smile graces Dean's lips and he held his hand out. "My whole family disapproves of smoking."

Castiel gave him a bitchface that Sam would be proud of before reluctantly reaching into his pockets and handing over his pack of cigarettes. "The Winchester family, cigarette hunters and life savers." Castiel chuckled.

"Saving people, hunting things; the family business." Dean shrugged before he and Castiel laughed.

"There you go, Dean Winchester, cigarette hunter." Castiel grinned.

"Cigarettes are monsters, therefore, Dean Winchester, monster hunter." Dean said, making Castiel laugh.

"Yeah, I bet every monster in hell and on earth fear the name Dean Winchester." Castiel said.

Then something below them caught Castiel's eye. "Isn't that your girlfriend?" He asked Dean.

Dean followed Cas' gaze to the two people Cas was talking about. Lisa was walking hand in hand with one of the jocks towards his car. "Yeah, it is." Lisa kissed the jock, giggling. But for some reason, he didn't feel upset or angry about it. He felt that the loss he should feel was already being filled by someone else.

"I'm sorry." Cas said, patting his arm sympathetically.

"No, you're not." Dean automatically replied.

"No, I'm not." Castiel agreed making Dean laugh. 

"She was a slut." They both said at once, and began laughing.

Then an idea popped into Castiel's head. "Quick, get down!" He kneeled down and motioned for Dean to do the same. Dean looked at him weird so Castiel pulled his arm and Dean fell down beside Cas.

"What're we-" Dean began with an uncertain grin on his face but Castiel shushed him.

"Shh! Watch." Castiel said. "LISA!" He yelled in a voice softer than his own. They watched as Lisa an the other guy looked around, confused. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GAVE URIEL GENITAL HERPES!"

Dean was shaking with silent laughter, but sometimes couldn't hold it in.

"Shh!" Castiel shushed him again, grinning, his index finger held to his lips. He then nodded to Lisa and the jock, implying that Dean should tell something.

Dean composed himself slightly and yelled something too. "I HEARD SHE GAVE IT TO AZAZEL, TOO!"

Dean and Cas sat laughing silently as they watched the boy detangle himself from Lisa and take a few steps back, looking disgusted. He quickly walked back into the house, leaving Lisa looking around furiously for the people that yelled. When she couldn't find them, she stormed into the house.

Castiel leaned back against the railing, gasping for breath while Dean was slouching against him, clutching his sides.

"Do you think she'll realise it was us?" Dean asked.

"Nah." Castiel waved it off. "We'll be fine."

"Well, you're my new best friend." Dean grinned, throwing an arm over Castiel's shoulder. 

Castiel leaned into Dean, laughing. "Let's play twenty questions!" Castiel declared. "I'll start. What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue." Dean grinned. "What's yours?"

"Green." Castiel grinned back.

"My turn. What's your favourite food?" Dean asked.

"Hamburgers, you?" Castiel said.

"Pie." Dean replied instantly.

"Okay, what's your favourite animal?" Castiel asked.

"Fish." Dean replied after a moments thought.

"Fish?" Castiel tilted his head to the side, just making it rest on Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah, they don't need to be pet or walked and don't leave fur all over my baby - my car." He added when he felt Cas try to tilt his head but was still resting in Dean's shoulder. "What's yours?"

"Bees." Castiel replied. "I like to watch them."

"Hmm. I thought you'd be more into... Cats or something." Dean grinned.

"No, but did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along it's shaft? I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that." Castiel informed him, making Dean laugh again.

"Do you just know these facts of the top of your head?" Dean chuckled.

"Yep." Castiel grinned. "You're turn." 

"What's your favourite movie?" Dean asked, still laughing occasionally from Cas' fact.

"X-Men." Castiel said after a moments thought. "Yours?"

"Lord of the Rings." Dean replied. 

"What is your most awkward or embarrassing childhood memory?" Castiel asked.

Dean thought for a moment. "I was thirteen and out with my friends. I fell into the lake and was molested by a swan." He admitted, and he could feel Castiel giggling. "What's yours?"

"Well, I was adopted when I was ten years old by the Novaks, but before that I was in a foster home-" Castiel began.

"I didn't know you were adopted." Dean interjected.

"Shh. We'll get into that later." Castiel waved it off. "Well, anyways, I was in the foster home when I was nine and I was flicking through the channels. All of the other kids had gone out and it was just me and the really strict guy who ran the place. So, the TV landed on a random channel and I asked: If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?" Castiel admitted and Dean was laughing hysterically beside him.

"Oh my god." Dean said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You were watching porn at nine years old?"

"I was just that badass." Castiel said, now laughing along with Dean.

The two teenagers talked for hours. Cas learned that Dean's mom died when he was four in a house fire, his dad works in the military, he lives with his uncle Bobby and his wife, Ellen and her daughter, Jo. He worked part time at Bobby's autoshop and how he practically raised Sam when his dad was away.

Dean learned that Castiel was forced to watch his parents get murdered and was saved at the last minute, and because of that he had to take medication, he spent three years in a foster home and helped raise the younger kids there, he was adopted by the Novaks when he was ten years old, and he grew up with them.

"We have pretty dramatic lives." Dean concluded, Castiel nodded in agreement from where his head was resting in Dean's lap. "It's a good thing Sam likes you, he usually hates my friends."

"Sam's a great kid, really smart." Castiel said.

"He has a huge crush on your brother." Dean grinned.

"That's funny, my brother has a huge crush on him." Castiel chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling. "We should set them up."

"Yeah, we should." Dean agreed with a mischievous grin.

"Ugh, I have to start Home Economics on Monday." Castiel complained.

"Me too." Dean grinned. "We can sit in the back and complain about how we hate Home Ec."

"We should do that." Cas agreed. 

They sat for a few more hours until it was dark. Then Sam popped his head out the door, grinning happily. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." He told Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Gabe said we can all stay." Sam said, his smile never leaving his face. "Can we stay?"

Dean looked down at Cas with a knowing look, their brothers were so in love. "Sure thing, Sammy."

"Thanks, Dean!" Sam said before he left the two of them alone again.

"Holy crap. It's dark." Castiel said, finally noticing that the sun was no longer burning in the sky.

"This is probably the longest I've went without eating." Dean admitted, looking around.

"Do you ever think that the moon is really fat?" Castiel asked out of the blue.

Dean looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, it just sits there being all round and fat. And it takes like twelve hours just to get up in the sky and it sits there for like twelve hours then leaves." Castiel explained.

Dean just ran his hand through Cas hair. "What goes in in your head?" He asked. 

Castiel grinned up at him. "A lot. Now, let's go get food." Castiel stood up and offered Dean his hand. Dean took and as Cas was about to open the door he stopped.

"Twentieth question: What's your favourite place?" He asked.

"This balcony." Dean grinned. "It's where I got to be myself and not be judged."

"Me too." Castiel smiled and they walked into the hallway.

"Great minds think alike." Dean laughed and threw his arm over Castiel' shoulder and they walked down the stairs.


	8. Swimming, the challenge and another nightmare

Castiel and Dean walked into the kitchen where, Sam, Gabriel, Balthazar, Crowley, Charlie, Chuck, Jo, Becky, Michael, Lucifer, Jess and Meg were all sitting. 

"Where is everyone?" Castiel asked, leaning on the counter.

"The study group's over and Anna is staying at a friends." Crowley said.

"Lucifer, I have no idea how you managed to undercook this yet burn it to a crisp at the same time." Michael said, staring down at the pot sitting on the oven.

"I'm just that talented? Lucifer suggested weakly, looking in the pot.

"Okay, throw it out before it stinks up the whole house!" Gabriel said, covering his nose with his shirt.

Balthazar opened the sliding glass door to let fresh air in. "Jesus Christ, Lucifer!" He exclaimed. "What were you making?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"I have an idea!" Gabriel yelled, excitedly. "Let's make sundaes and sit out by the pool!"

Everyone agreed and Gabriel took out all of the supplies from the cupboards and fridge.

After they had made their sundaes and several arguments about toppings and sauces, everyone exited the house and out to the pool.

"You know what?" Dean asked Castiel as they sat down on the beds by the pool.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"You're right, the moon is really fat." Dean said.

"I know." Cas agreed, grinning.

"So I guess things are over between me and Lisa, huh?" Dean chuckled.

"Well... You could play it out." Cas smiled, but there was an evil glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"See how long she goes, thinking that you don't know she cheated. It could make her look really bad." Castiel said, leaning back in his chair.

"We're going to do that." Dean grinned, matching the evil glint in Cas' eyes.

"LET'S GO SWIMMING!" Gabriel yelled. "IT WASN'T A QUESTION!" He added when people grumbled 'no' or 'I'm fine'.

"We have no swimwear." Jo pointed out.

"We can go skinny dipping!" Balthazar suggested, looking way to happy with the idea.

"No." Everyone said, making Balthazar pout.

"Okay, the girls can borrow Anna's swimwear and the boys can borrow from the boys." Gabriel said, running into the house. He came back a few minutes later with swimwear for everyone.

Everyone left and got changed into the swimwear, grumbling and complaining while Gabriel laughed in French accent.

"Oh, shut up, Gabriel!" Lucifer said before he pushed his brother into the pool.

Castiel jumped into the pool and landed on Gabriel, laughing, quickly followed by everyone else.

Castiel swam to the edge of the pool, and sat beside Dean. His hair was flattened against his forehead and there were droplets of water rolling down his chest... which was smooth and tan... because as I have said before; he has a nice body.

"What do you think of Kansas so far?" Dean asked, and Castiel had to redirect his attention from Dean's abs. 

"It's nice, better than the city." Castiel admitted. "It's quieter and more peaceful. I like it better here."

"Yeah, it's an awesome place." Dean grinned.

"Yeah, but it was a lot of hassle to get here." Castiel said. "I had to be transferred to a different psychologist and therapist and stuff."

"Why do you need a psychologist?" Dean asked.

"Nightmares, my past, y'know, stuff like that. They say I need to see a more positive side of things. And I need to compliment myself more." Castiel said, running a hand through his wet hair.

"I could help you with that." Dean grinned. "Okay, tell me one thing you like about yourself. For me, it's my perky nipples."

Castiel laughed and thought for a moment. "I can't think of anything." He said after a short while.

"I can think of lots." Dean said. "What about your eyes? I like your eyes." He suggested.

"No." Castiel shook his head. "I hate my eyes."

"Why?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know." Castiel shrugged. "Y'know, a lot of people have blue eyes. And when I was a child, I read that blue eyes were a genetic mutation. And the other kids used to call me a freak and a weirdo, and I always thought my eyes just added to that."

"Okay, one, you are a weirdo, I am a weirdo, we should be proud weirdos, and two, a lot of people do have blue eyes, but none of them are like yours." Dean said. "Yours are more... blue. And that makes them better." 

A small smile tugged at the corners of Castiel's lips and he let out a quiet chuckle. "Fine, I guess my eyes are okay."

"They're perfect." Dean grinned and then added. "But no chick flick moments."

"No chick flick moments." Castiel agreed. "How about twenty questions?" He suggested. "Again."

"Fine." Dean sighed a sigh of the incredibly put on. "I'm going first. What car do you drive?"

"A Lamborghini." Castiel said. "You?"

"A 1967 Chevy Impala." Dean said, rather proudly. "I rebuilt it myself."

"Wow." Castiel was impressed. "I mean, I can barely work the toaster." He admitted, making Dean. "Shut up." He said, splashing water in Dean's face.

"Hey!" Dean said, splashing water back. Castiel looked at Dean, apparently unamused, and then he splashed water in Dean's face, laughed and swam away as fast as he could.

"Get back here!" Dean laughed, and chased after him. 

Castiel started to swim faster then got and idea. Smirking, he dived under the water.

Dean watched Cas dive under the water and suddenly had a bad feeling.

Under the water, Cas swam as low as he could, having the ability to see under water (it was a little blurry), he began humming the Jaws theme tune as he swam towards Dean.

Dean looked around wildly for Castiel but he couldn't see him under the water because it was dark out.

"Cas?" Dean asked, knowing something was going to happen to him.

Castiel swam behind Dean and jumped out of the water and onto Dean's back. "MARCO!" He yelled, laughing and Dean yelped in surprise.

"CAS!" Dean yelled, laughing.

"You're supposed to say 'Polo'." Castiel grinned, resting his head in the crook of Dean's neck. 

"How did you hold your breath for so long?" Dean asked.

"I got distracted humming Jaws." Castiel shrugged. "Now march to the others." He yelled dramatically, pointing to the opposite side of the pool.

"Do I look like a horse to you?" Dean asked, laughing.

"Quiet, peasant!" Castiel said. "Fine, you can be my advisor." Castiel rolled his eyes after Dean looked at him.

"Good enough for me." Dean shrugged.

"Now, march!" Castiel declared again, his finger raised to the sky.

"Where to again?" Dean asked.

"To the stars, Jack!" Castiel said in a sarcastic tone, and then smacked Dean on the back of the head. "To the other side of the pool, dumbass."

"Aren't you just a bundle of joy?" Dean retorted, grinning.

"I will demote you from my advisor to a peasant." Castiel warned him.

"Of we go then, your Royal Highness." Dean said, bowing slightly.

"Hmm... I prefer your Royal Casness." Castiel decided. "Now, march!"

"Hey, guys." Dean said when they arrived at the other side of the pool. Castiel hopped of of his back, splashing everyone in the process. 

Castiel could hear music playing from the speakers someone had brought out. 

"This could be so romantic for a date." Becky said. "Under the stars and swimming in the pool while listening to music."

"If any of you take me on a date like this, I am so dumping your sorry ass." Castiel said, making the others laugh.

They sat in the pool for another hour, just talking and laughing. Everyone got out and dried off.

"Do you need to borrow pyjamas?" Castiel asked Dean as he ruffled through his cupboard.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said, drying his hair with a towel.

"Here." Castiel tossed him a plain shirt and a pair of bottoms that were too big for him. "They'll fit you." Cas also through him a spare toothbrush.

Dean thanked him and went to the bathroom to get changed. He came back to see Castiel wearing Star Wars pyjamas and grinned.

"Nice pyjamas." Dean smirked.

"Thanks, they make my ass look great." Castiel smirked back. 

"So much sass." Dean shook his head, grinning.

"And a very nice ass." Castiel added. "That rhymed, we're like Doctor Suess split in two."

Dean plopped down next to Castiel on the bed. "Want to finish twenty questions?" He asked. Cas grinned and nodded. "What's your favourite band?"

"Nirvana." Castiel replied, "yours?"

"There's a lot but right now, Metallica." Dean shrugged. 

"Metallica's cool." Castiel said and Dean agreed.

"What is the longest you've been in a relationship?" Castiel asked.

"A month." Dean said after a moments thought.

"A month?" Castiel asked.

"We used to move a lot so I never got attached." Dean shrugged. "What about you, what's the longest you've been in a relationship?"

"A year." Castiel said. "Although it wasn't exactly a great relationship."

"Why?" Dean asked. "What happened?"

"His name was Josh. I was fifteen at the time, he was sixteen. It was going okay, I guess. He always hung around with the 'troublemakers' at the school and got involved with the wrong people. One night we were arguing and he hit me." Castiel reminisced, trying to recall that particular.

FLASHBACK 

"Do you have twenty bucks?" Josh asked Castiel. He had dark hair and tan skin and they had been going out for almost a year.

"What for?" Castiel asked, not looking up from his text book.

"I owe Wayne money, so give me some." Josh demanded.

"No." Castiel said, shaking his head slightly.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Josh asked, venom seeping into his voice.

"No: It is commonly used to express disagreement or contradiction." Castiel said, carefully taking down notes about particles and atoms.

"I need twenty bucks." Josh hissed. 

"Then get a job, you lazy bastard." Castiel replied. "Or a life." 

"What the fuck did you just say?" Josh hissed.

"I said get a job or a life. Because, quite frankly, your life sucks. You bully people, you steal stuff, you do drugs and drink excessively." Castiel ranted, still not looking up from his book. Distracted by his book, Castiel didn't notice Josh lift his hand.

Castiel fell off out of his chair when Josh's fist collided with the side of his face. Castiel lifted himself up off the ground, and looked around dizzily. 

It took him a few seconds to realise what happened and looked at Josh who had a nasty grin in his face.

"Now, either you give me twenty bucks or I'll - " Josh was cut of as Castiel's fist connected with jaw and he stumbled back and fell over. 

Castiel grabbed his bag and calmly put his books back in. "It's funny, because you thought you had the upper hand, that I'd be afraid of you because of that. But I'm not." Castiel said as he zipped his bag shut. He walked over and kneeled down right in Josh's face, who looked shocked and angry. "Because I've been through a hell of a lot worse." And with that, he left the library, but not before be called over his shoulder. "And this relationship is so over."

END OF FLASHBACK

"You punched him back?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Castiel nodded and shrugged. "Then what happened?"

"Well, my adoptive dad died and that left Raphael in charge, so we moved so that we were a bit closer to Lucifer and then we moved again this year, and now were in Kansas." Castiel said.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. "What were they like?" Dean asked. "Your parents?"

"Which ones?" Castiel asked and Dean chuckled.

"Both." Dean replied.

"Well, my real mum and dad were really religious, hence the name Castiel. My real name is Castiel Milton, by the way." Castiel began. "They were okay people but very busy and rarely made time for me. They were always working or hosting fancy parties. I rarely spent time with them, and when they were murdered, I felt that I never really knew them. 

Then, I was adopted by Joshua and Elly Grace for a year." Castiel smiled fondly. "They were an elderly couple and Joshua used to let me help tend to his gardens and Elly taught me how to cook. I used to have really, really horrible nightmares and she used to sing 'Lithium' by Nirvana. I never used to question her about it, I loved the song and so did she. I loved them, I still do, but eventually old age catches up with everyone." Castiel said sadly. Dean wrapped a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders and Castiel leaned into him. "I've never told any about Joshua and Elly." Castiel told him. "It sometimes hurts to talk about them, they were my mum and dad and held a special place in my heart. They were buried in California, at Centerville Pioneer Cemetery, Fremont."

Castiel took another deep breath. "I went back into the orphanage for another year, the older kids used to try and beat me, but I knew self-defence, and then I was adopted by James and Danielle Novak. They were really nice and had four kids. Danielle used to let me help with the cooking, and I liked her because she was nice like Elly and James Novak was a powerful business man, most of the Novaks are, but he still made time for his kids, whether it was taking us to the fair or just a day to spend as a family. 

I remember when I met Gabriel and Lucifer, they had just stolen Raphael's private box and were pick locking it. I met Raphael when he was trying to study for a final. He was having trouble with Latin and I helped him." Castiel was cut off when Dean spoke up.

"You speak Latin?" Dean interjected, impressed.

"I speak a lot of languages. I had a lonely childhood. Now shush, and on with the story." Castiel said. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, meeting the family. I met Anna when she was found dance rehearsals in the living room. I met Balthazar and Crowley when they visited and they were nice to me. So I like them too. But my other family members didn't like me and treated me badly but screw them." Castiel shrugged. "And I used to have a crush on my doctor when I was fourteen."

"What was their name?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. He just called himself 'The Doctor'." Castiel said. "But he was hot. What about your family?"

Dean usually never talked about his family to anyone but he couldn't helped the words that began spilling from his mouth. "It's not as dramatic as yours." He warned, making Castiel giggle.

"My parents were called John and Mary Winchester. When I was four, my mum died in a house fire. My dad told me to run and take Sammy. I carried Sam out of the burning house and waited for my dad, but I lost my mum." Dean said sadly, Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and rested his head in Dean's chest, Dean's arm still wrapped around his shoulders. He gave Dean a reassuring and comforting smile.

"She was really beautiful and kind. You would've liked her. She used to sing 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles. That's what her mum used to sing to her when she was younger. After that, we used to move around a lot because of his job. I didn't mind, but Sammy hated it. He and dad used to get into a lot of arguments. I practically raised Sammy while dad was working, but even though they never really got on, I knew Sam meant the world to my dad. He was - he is really smart and kind." Dean said fondly. "He's my pride and joy, but don't tell him I said that. He would never let me forget it.

Well, anyway, one day Sammy snapped. He was sick of moving around and leaving behind friends. After a long argument, my dad agreed that we could stay with Bobby. As a goodbye present, my dad gave me his Impala, and he got Sammy a brand new phone too.

Then we went to live with Bobby, he owns the autoshop where I work. He's awesome and has always treated us like his own sons. And he lives with Ellen Harvelle, who has practically been our mum for years and then there's Jo, she practically my little sister and if you piss her off, she will probably castrate you. And that is the life of Dean Winchester." Dean concluded.

"Your family sound pretty nice." Castiel commented with a small smile. 

"Yours too." Dean smiled, subconsciously resting his cheek on Castiel's hair.

"Do you think there such thing as 'a perfect couple'?" Castiel asked, subconsciously playing with Dean's hand.

"I don't know. I mean, Mike and Luce seem like that, sort of." Dean said.

Castiel snorted. "Oh please, they fight, they argue, they have angry sex and they disagree on almost everything." Castiel said. "But for two years, they're the couple I've idolised because they always got past all of the arguments and work things out."

"Through angry sex?" Dean chuckled.

"... Sometimes." Castiel admitted, laughing quietly.

They sat in another comfortable silence for a while, neither of them had ever opened up about their lives to other people so much.

"Guys!" Gabriel called upstairs. "We're watching a movie and Mikey and Luci finally opened up about being together sexually and emotionally!"

The two teenagers lazily detangled themselves from each other and walked down the stairs. They plopped down onto the sofa and Castiel rested his head in Dean's lap.

"How did you meet?" Becky asked, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"We met at college." Michael said.

"And then? Was it love at first sight? It did you have casual sex and then it became something more and you started having feelings for each other?" Becky rambled on, going into a fantasy.

Michael and Lucifer shifted away from her slightly. 

"Well, I was a gentleman and very romantic -" Lucifer stopped when he noticed the incredulous look on Michael's face. "What?" He asked.

"A gentleman?" Michael raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Lucifer nodded. "I was a gentleman."

"Y'know, the 'gentleman' thing doesn't seem like Lucifer." Gabriel muttered to Sam.

"You were not a gentleman, the first thing you said to me was 'Hey, Michael, nice pants. What does it take to get inside them?'. Michael said, recalling the particular day, making the teens laugh.

"That's more like Lucifer." Gabriel smirked.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Lucifer asked.

"Let's try." Dean called. "Hey, Charlie, nice pants. What does it take to get inside them?"

"A vagina." Charlie called back, smirking at him.

"Your pick up line doesn't work, dude." Dean said, turning to Lucifer.

"So how did you get together?" Jo asked, sitting oddly close to Balthazar. Dean would have to check that later.

Michael sighed and grinned. "Lucifer and I went to the local bar -"

"And you two got drunk and had a night of fiery passion?" Becky suggested hopefully, her eyes gleaming.

Once again, Michael and Lucifer shifted away from her.

"No." Michael said and Becky pouted. "I didn't feel like dancing so Lucifer got up on stage and sang."

"That's the way to do it, bro!" Gabriel high fived Lucifer.

"What song did you sing, Luce?" Sam asked, because deep down, he loved gossip and romance. If anyone liked it more than him, it was Dean.

"I sang 'Michael' by Franz Ferdinand." He said, rather proudly.

"I am going to initiate a challenge!" Gabriel declared. "On Monday, we each have to try and get as much numbers as possible by using Lucifer's crappy pick up line!" All of the teens agreed.

"I wouldn't call it crappy." Lucifer pouted.

"I would." Michael said.

"Okay, let's watch Lord of the Rings!" Dean said.

"Yeah!" Charlie cheered.

Becky turned to Michael and Lucifer while the others looked through the DVD collections for The Lord of the Rings. "So, you guys didn't have any sex?" She asked, disappointment clearing her tone and on her face.

"Oh no, we had sex. We had very hot sex." Lucifer smirked. "But we'll spare you the details." And he and Michael got up to get snacks.

"BUT I LIKE DETAILS!" Becky yelled. "Details are good! They make the world right!"

Dean gave a laugh of triumph as he held up The Lord of the Rings. "Let's do this!" He said, popping the DVD in the DVD player. He hopped down next to Cas, who decided to use him as a pillow.

Michael and Lucifer brought in popcorn and drinks and they watched the first movie.

"Time for bed!" Michael declared, standing up when the credits rolled up.

"Aww! We're not even tired." The teenagers complained, although many yawns betrayed them.

They dragged themselves upstairs into different rooms, Meg, Jess and Charlie in one room, Chuck and Becky in the second, Balthazar and Jo in the other, Michael and Lucifer in their room, Sam and Gabriel in Gabriel's room, Crowley in his room and Dean and Castiel in Castiel's room.

Dean and Cas fell onto the bed but then Castiel had to go pee. Reluctantly he dragged himself out of bed and clambered down the hallway to the bathroom. On his way there, he ran into Michael.

"Don't forget to take your medication, Cas." Michael said, his mothering - or brothering - instincts kicked in. They usually did when it concerned Castiel's health.

"I won't." Castiel replied sleepily, he thanked him and walked to the bathroom. When he walked back he sat down on the edge of the bed and took his medication out of the drawer. He swallowed the two pills with a glass of water.

"What's that?" Dean asked sleepily.

"My medication. Now move over." Castiel grinned and shoved Dean a little.

"I will kick your ass, Novak." Dean warned, although the threat was taken away by Dean's lazy grin.

"I beg to differ, Winchester." Castiel replied, sleepily.

Castiel drifted off to sleep. His dream consisted of blood, violence, screams. Make it stop, Castiel screamed in his head. Please make it stop. 

Blood was splattered across everything and he could feel the pain of every dying soul. What's going on? He screamed into the thousands of dead bodies that had crashed into the ground. There were meteors crashing towards the ground. 

What's happening? Castiel yelled.

Then there was a different voice. 

The angels are falling.

NO! Castiel screamed.

"Cas! CAS! Wake up!" Dean yelled, shaking Castiel awake. 

Castiel looked up at Dean with wide eyes, threatening to spill tears. "Dean?" He asked in a broken voice.

"It's me, Cas." Dean said, pulling his friend into a hug. He wasn't the hugging type usually, but the way Cas had looked broke his heart. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare." Castiel whispered. And then Dean remembered what Cas had said before. "I used to have really, really horrible nightmares and she used to sing 'Lithium' by Nirvana."

Dean took a deep breath and began to quietly sing the song. "I'm so happy 'cause today I've found my friends ... They're in my head. I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ... We've broken our mirrors, Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ... And I'm not scared. Light my candles, in a daze

'Cause I've found god..." He felt Castiel relax and continued with the song.

At the end, Castiel spoke up. "I'm sorry, Dean." He apologised. "You shouldn't have had to witness that." 

Dean shook his head. "It scared me, Cas." He admitted. "And I don't want to see you like that.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel yawned. "Thank you for remembering the song."

"I'll never forget it, Cas." Dean promised.

The lay in a comfortable silence, with Dean still holding Castiel close.

"You're a good friend, Dean." Castiel said softly, about to drift off.

"You too, Cas." Dean replied. "You too."


	9. The challenge, a horribly named bag of flour and running

Castiel smacked his alarm clock off the bedside table and it smashed on the ground. "Oops." He mumbled.

The bedroom door bust open and Gabriel skipped in. "Morning, Cassie!" He yelled cheerily, a lollipop hanging from his mouth.

"No." Castiel said and dragged his blankets up to cover his face. "You go away."

"What has you in such a sour mood?" Gabriel asked, hopping on Castiel.

"Monday." Castiel grunted, rubbing his ribs.

"Exactly." Gabriel said, pulling the blankets out of Castiel's grip. "Today we do the challenge and I have to prank people and I need you to give me a ride."

Oh yeah, the challenge. Castiel remembered, grinning, he hopped out of bed. "Let me get ready." Then he walked to the bathroom to get a shower.

The challenge was that they had to try and get as many numbers as possible by using Lucifer's pick up line: "Hey, nice pants. What does it take to get inside them?"

It was going to be fun.

...............

"Hey, Cas." Dean threw his arm over Castiel as they met in the parking lot.

"Hey, Dean." Castiel grinned at him. "Are you ready for the challenge?"

"I was born ready." Dean bragged as they walked through the parking lot. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"So, have you talked to Lisa?" Castiel asked as he pushed the doors open. 

Dean shook his head. "She called a few times."

They walked into homeroom together and Castiel took his seat by Chuck. 

"Hey, Chuck." He greeted.

"Hey, Cas." Chuck replied, looking up from his book.

Castiel looked around the room, it was relatively empty except for a few students and Dean and Jo in the back.

"Hey, Cas!" Jo yelled from the back of the room, grinning.

"What is it, Jo?" Castiel turned around and grinned at her.

"Nice pants, what does it take to get inside them?" She asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"If you like my pants, you can find a similar pair at any clothing store, Joanna." Castiel replied, making her, Dean, Chuck and himself laugh.

Jo and Dean got up and moved to the seats behind Cas and Chuck. "These are our new seats." Jo told them and hopped on the desk. "We have great views of your heads."

"Our heads are rather attractive, I suppose." Castiel said.

"Hmm. Yes, they are." Jo agreed.

"Did I tell you?" Castiel asked.

"Tell us what?" Dean and Jo asked.

"Balthazar and Crowley are coming to school here. They're in the same year as Gabe and Anna." Castiel informed them.

"Balthazar?" Jo asked, straightening up. "He's coming here?"

Dean and Castiel exchanged sly smiles. "Yep." Castiel nodded. "Why?"

"No reason." Jo replied, trying to act casual.

"Right." Castiel winked at her and her cheeks tinged pink.

Mr. Adler came in grumbling about his hatred for children.

When the bell rang, Castiel and Dean made their way to Home Economics. Not before they began the challenge first.

"Hey." Castiel said to a boy with brown hair and tan skin.

"Hey." The boy replied, grinning flirtatiously at Castiel.

"Nice pants." Castiel returned the boy's grin. "What does it take to get inside them?" 

"How about you call me later and I let you find out yourself?" The boy said, giving Castiel a slip of paper. Castiel winked at the boy before turning away and joining Dean, who was holding a slip of paper, grinning.

"You gonna call him?" Dean asked as they made their way to class.

"Nope." Castiel shook his head and picketed the slip of paper.

Dean and Castiel made their way into the Home Economics class and sat at the back.

"What have you guys been doing so far?" Castiel asked, dumping his books unceremoniously on the desk.

"I just got transferred into this class, got kicked out of Religious Studies." Dean shrugged.

"Why were you taking Religious Studies?" Castiel cocked his head to the side.

"It was either that or Home Economics." Dean chuckled.

"Good morning!" A woman greeted as she walked into the classroom, pulling a trolley covered with a blanket along with her.

"Today, class, we are going to be doing an experiment that is quite popular." She pulled the blanket off the trolley to reveal a dozen or so bags of flour.

"We're going to make cake?" Alastair asked sarcastically. "Whoop-dee-doo for us!"

"Alastair, don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." Castiel called from the back, making Alastair turn as red as a tomato and and the whole class laugh, even the teacher.

"You are going to pair up and for the next month, you will all look after a bag of flour." She said. "And don't think that if you ruin this bag of flour, you can just replace it. Because you can't. Choose your partners now."

There was shuffling around the room as people went to meet their partners.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel replied.

"Will you be my baby-daddy?" Dean asked.

"I would be honoured." Cas grinned.

"I will give you each pair a form which you must fill in about your child." The teacher handed each pair a sheet of paper. "Now, fill in the forms." She said and walked back to her desk and sat down.

"So, what do you want to name our bag of flour?" Castiel asked, taking out a pen.

"Cupcake?" Dean suggested, laughing.

"Is it a girl?" Castiel asked.

Dean lifted up the bag of flour and turned it around in his hands. "I don't know. I'm gonna say boy."

"Our son will get bullied with the name 'Cupcake'." Castiel grinned. 

"Why do they use bags of flour?" Dean asked, drawing a smiley face on the flour. "Look, it has your eyes and my hair." He showed Castiel the now blonde haired and blue eyed bag of flour.

"He's so beautiful." Castiel said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Names?" Dean asked.

"Names." Castiel agreed. They thought for a moment and then shared a look and grinned.

The teacher collected the forms and brought them to her desk. She read through them and stopped at a certain one.

"Castiel? Dean?" The teacher asked and the pair in question looked up from playing hangman. 

"Yes?" They asked.

"You named your child The-Cheap-Brand-Of-Flour-That-Only-Our-School-Would-Buy-Because-They-Are-Just-That-Cheap?" She asked and the students in the class started laughing.

"The-Cheap-Brand-Of-Flour-That-Only-Our-School-Would-Buy-Because-They-Are-Just-That-Cheap Novak-Winchester." Dean grinned. "We're doing the surname alphabetically."

The teacher stared at them and the two teenagers had the same grins on their faces. "You can't honestly want to name you child that!" She said.

"You come to me in thirty years and that will be my first child's name." Castiel said.

"And your second?" The teacher asked.

"The-More-Expensive-And-Better-Brand-Because-Everyone-Treats-Them-With-More-Care." Castiel said. The teacher sighed and went back to reading the forms.

When the class was over, Dean and Castiel carelessly threw their child into Dean's locker.

"Hey, there's a game on Friday, you coming?" Dean asked as they made their way to their next class.

"Eh, sport." Castiel sighed. "... Fine."

"Great." Dean grinned and threw his arm over Castiel shoulders. "You'll have fun." He assured Castiel.

They walked in down the hall when Gabriel, Balthazar and Crowley rushed past them.

"Hiya, Cassie! Hiya, Deano!" Gabriel yelled over his shoulder.

"What's up?" Balthazar yelled from behind Gabriel. "That's nice, boys."

"Bye, boys!" Crowley yelled from behind the two others. Then the whole swim team came chasing after them, wearing nothing but towels.

Dean and Castiel shared a look and then yelled simultaneously: "RUN, FORREST, RUN!"

...............

"So..." Jo began as they all sat down the their lunch table. Jo and Dean had decided to move to sit by their new friends. "Who else saw the naked swim team chasing Gabriel, Crowley and Balthazar?"

There were mumbles of "I did" and "yep."

"Are you guys going to the game this Friday?" Dean asked everyone, giving them that look that says 'Of course you are, I'm just asking to be nice.'

"Here comes Lisa." Sam said, nodding his head to the three girls walking towards the table.

"Why aren't you answering my calls?" Lisa demanded, showing him her phone. 

"Because you were once Virgin Media and now you're pay-as-you-go." Castiel replied for Dean and everyone at the table had to hold in their laughter.

"What?" Lisa asked, confused.

"It means you're a slut." Castiel told her with a reassuring smile.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY THAT?" She screamed at Castiel.

"Hi, I'm Castiel. I'm almost too gay to function." Castiel beamed at her.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" She screamed before storming off.

"Wait, Lisa!" Castiel yelled after her. 

"WHAT?" She spun around.

"Nice pants. What does it take to get inside them?" Castiel asked, feigning genuine curiosity, and the entire cafeteria started laughing.

"As long as you have a condom, you've got free entry." Dean said and the cafeteria laughed even harder, some people fell out of their chairs as Lisa and her two friends stormed off.

"So far, I have twenty seven numbers." Castiel said, throwing all of the slips of paper on the ground. "And two of those are teachers."

"I have twenty three." Charlie said, dumping more pieces of paper on the table. Everyone got at least twenty numbers each.

"Um... why are you all becoming whores?" Kevin asked, looking at the hundred or so pieces of paper on the table.

"We're using Luci's pick up line." Chuck said. 

"Nice pants. What does it take to get inside them?" Jess told them when they looked confused.

Andy cleared his throat. "That is one crappy pick up line."

"A crappy pick up line that works, apparently." Sam corrected him.

Gabriel, Balthazar and Crowley sprinted by them all again, this time chased by the baseball teams carrying rubber chickens.

"JESUS CHRIST, I'VE NEVER DONE THIS MUCH EXERCISE IN MY LIFE!" Balthazar yelled.

"ME EITHER!" Gabriel and Crowley yelled and they disappeared through the doors.

"Hey, Meg." Castiel said as Meg joined them at the table. "How many numbers did you get?"

"Twenty five, I think." She replied and threw the papers into the pile.

"Hey, since your mom gives birth to you and she wouldn't be alive without you grandmother, does that mean that your grandmother is actually your mother too?" Castiel asked out of the blue and the whole table stared at him.

The rest of the day flew by until Dean and Castiel were at their lockers. 

"Here, it's your turn to look after him." Dean grinned and threw the bag of flour at Castiel.

"Okay." Castiel caught it and threw it into his locker, and slammed the door shut. He grinned at Dean. "Any child would be lucky to be stuffed into our lockers." Dean laughed and they walked out of the school.

"See ya later, Cas." Dean waved as he made his way to his car and Sam, who was wearing bitchface #14 (you're late, so hurry up or I'll punch you).

"I'll call you later!" Castiel called over his shoulder as he made his way to his own car. Balthazar, Gabriel and Crowley had to stay behind for 'business'.

Castiel parked in the garage and walked into the house, intent on getting food but when he reached the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks.

"Hello, Castiel."

"Metatron."


	10. Aunts, uncles, more shopping and moo

"Metatron." Castiel said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a visit." Metatron replied, smirking.

"Where's Lucifer?" Castiel asked, shoving past his uncle.

"Out." Metatron said with that goddamn stupid smirk still on his face, and Castiel felt like hitting him.

Castiel glared at him before stomping out of the kitchen, intent on just sitting in his room until Metatron left or spontaneously got hit by Castiel's car. 

He preferred the latter option.

Castiel stomped into the living room and almost crashed into someone else.

"Naomi." He said, sighing internally.

"Castiel, how nice to see you again." Naomi replied, and Castiel could tell she was lying through her teeth. "Come join us." 

"Us?" Castiel raised an eyebrow and Naomi gestured to the sofa where Hester and Rachel were currently sitting. "I would really rather not." Castiel said and began to walk away, but Naomi gripped his arm.

"Now, now, Castiel, let's not forget our manners." She chastised. "I do hope that Lucifer and Gabriel haven't been bad influence on you."

"No." Castiel tore his arm from her grip. "They haven't." He said, and walked past his aunt, and sat down on the sofa furthest away from the three women.

Metatron strutted in and flopped down on the sofa next to the women.

"So, Castiel," Metatron drawled. "How has life been in Kansas so far?"

"A lot better than when I was stuck with you lot." Castiel retorted, scowling at them.

"Oh, please, how could anyone live in this dump of a town?" Metatron snorted, looking around in disgust.

Castiel shrugged and sent a quick text to his brothers telling them to come home.

He got replies like 'not a chance in hell' and 'when cows fly across the moon'.

He decided to send a quick text to Dean. 

Castiel: Please come save me from my aunts and uncle :(

Dean: Dean to the rescue ;)

Dean was coming soon and he wouldn't have to endure much longer.

"What are you smiling for?" Rachel asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I learned that when you hang around with obese people, you're more likely to become obese. Tell me, how are your friends?" Castiel replied, making Rachel glare at him.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Hester asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"In 1880, the Queen of Thailand drowned while her subjects watched because they were forbidden to touch her on the pain of death." Castiel said, grinning at her.

"Anything else?" Rachel asked.

"It was once considered illegal to commit suicide in England, and if you tried, you would have been executed." Castiel said. "I also know that, in the last Harry Potter book, after Mad-Eye Moody's death, thirteen people sit down and Lupin is the first to rise when he offers to look for the body, and he is one of the first to die in the battle, thus making another of Professor Trelawney's predictions true; "When thirteen people sit together, the first to rise will be the first to die." Castiel said and he received blank stares.

"I'll get that." Castiel said when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up and walked over to the door and opened. Dean was standing there, grinning at him.

"Dean Winchester to the rescue." He said and Castiel grinned. 

"My hero." Castiel put a hand over his heart. "Let me get my jacket." He went into the living room and picked his jacket up off the sofa.

"Anything else you'd like to tell us, Castiel?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your eyebrows looks as if they were drawn on by a four year old with a brown Crayola marker." And with that, Castiel made his way to the front door, only to return a few seconds later. "And tell Inias that I want my pink shirt back!"

They both left the house, leaving Castiel's rather shocked and angry relatives behind.

Dean stood up from tying his lace, Castiel was already seated in the Impala 

"Get in, loser, we're going shopping." Castiel said.

"Shopping?" Dean repeated. "Dude, I know six year old girls more manly than you."

"I will have you know that I could kick any six year old girl's ass." Castiel replied. "Let's go shopping!" Castiel declared happily and Dean sighed, shaking his head.

...............

"Do you like this one?" Castiel asked, showing Dean a light blue faded shirt.

"It brings out your eyes." Dean replied and Castiel threw the shirt into the pile of clothes he was going to buy.

"Look, I picked this out for you." Castiel said, showing Dean a Led Zeppelin shirt. "You like it?"

"Yeah." Dean grinned and Castiel threw the shirt into the growing pile.

A teenaged girl walked into the dressing room. "Will you two hurry the fuck up?" She snapped.

"Oh my god, Danny DeVito! I love your work!" Castiel said, chasing the girl slightly until she ran from the room. Castiel started coughing a little.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"She smelt like a baby prostitute." Castiel coughed and Dean laughed.

"So, what's the deal with your aunts and uncle?" Dean asked, throwing a pair of jeans into the pile.

"I don't know. They just really hate me." Castiel shrugged. "Maybe it because I'm adopted." He mused. "Not biologically part of the family."

"That's a crap reason." Dean said and Castiel nodded.

...............

"Where do you wanna eat?" Castiel asked, looking around.

"McDonalds?" Dean suggested.

"No." Castiel rejected his suggestion. "When I was a child, that bastard Ronald McDonald chased me around the goddamn place." He said and Dean laughed.

"How about we go to Ellen's?" Dean asked and Castiel cocked his head to the side. "Jo's mum's bar." Dean said and Castiel agreed. 

...............

"Jo!" Dean grinned as he spotted the blonde serving food.

"Hey, Dean!" She called. "Hey, Cas!"

"Hi, Joanna." Castiel grinned as he and Dean took a seat at a booth in the corner.

"Hey, boys." Ellen said as she came to their table.

"Hey, Ellen." Dean grinned at the woman who had practically raised him. "This is Cas. Cas, this is Ellen Harvelle."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Harvelle." Castiel greeted.

"Please, call me Ellen." She waved off the formality. "Why can't you have manners like that?" She rounded on Dean, swatting him in the head with a dish towel.

"I don't know." Dean grumbled, rubbing his head.

"So, the usual?" Ellen asked Dean and he nodded.

"What's 'the usual'?" Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"A double bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries and a chocolate fudge milkshake." Dean said.

"That sound really greasy." Castiel said. "Can I have one of those?"

Ellen took down the orders and as soon as she left, Jo came and sat next to them.

"So, uh, what's the deal with you and my cousin?" Castiel asked the blonde.

Jo's cheeks began to heat up. "Nothing." She said.

"Your cheeks say otherwise." Castiel said and Jo blushed even further.

"There's nothing going on." Jo said, trying to wave it off.

"We know that you two slept in the same room on Friday." Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

Jo muttered something, glared at them and got up to serve the other customers.

"Remember, Jo! Condoms only work ninety seven percent of the time!" Dean called after her.

Ellen arrived a few minutes later with their food.

"What do you think about fat intake?" Dean asked, taking a bite out of his burger.

"It's a moo point. It's like a cow's opinion; it doesn't matter. It's moo." Castiel said, taking a bite out of his burger.

"Heh." Dean chuckled.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Moo." Dean replied and the two boys sat giggling.

After a while, Castiel spoke up. "What's your greatest fear?" He asked and Dean thought for a moment.

"I guess... losing someone that I care about or maybe abandonment?" Dean said. "I mean, I don't know how I would cope if I lost Sammy. I would probably sell my soul to bring him back. What about you?" Dean asked.

"I think I'm afraid to die alone." Castiel said. "And then I'll have to buy a snake."

"Okay, um, why?" Dean asked.

"If I'm gonna be an old, lonely man, I'm gonna need a thing, you know, a hook, like that guy on the subway who eats his own face. So I figure I'll be Crazy Man with a Snake, y'know. Crazy Snake Man. And I'll get more snakes, call them my babies, kids will walk past my place, they will run. "Run away from Crazy Snake Man," they'll shout!" Castiel ranted, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"... Can you name one of your snakes Dean?"


	11. This is the little Doctor Who chapter

After they had eaten, Castiel and Dean got in the impala and drove away from the Ellen's place.

"Where do you wanna go?" Castiel asked, it was starting to get dark out.

"I know a place." Dean said and sped up. The drove for about a half an hour before they came up to an empty clearing surrounded by trees and plants.

They got out if the car and Dean led Castiel to a barely visible gap in the trees.

"C'mon." Dean said, climbing through the gap, offering out his hand. Castiel smiled at him and took his hand and followed him.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked after ten minutes of walking.

"Wait and see." Dean grinned and they walked on further for about twenty minutes.

"Wow." Castiel said and Dean silently agreed. They had just entered another clearing with a huge black lake that reflected the moon surrounded by trees and plants and rocks.

"Me and Sammy used to come up here when we were younger, whenever we visited Bobby and Ellen." Dean said as he walked over and sat on one of the rocks by the lake.

"It's beautiful." Castiel said, mesmerised by the place and Dean nodded. Castile hopped up in the rock next to Dean an lay down.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, the only sound was the occasional rustling in the trees and a few birds.

"Y'know, when I was growing up, Elly told me something that has always kind of stuck with me." Castiel broke the silence.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Life is a matter of choice. You can be a doctor who saves life. A lawyer who defends life. A soldier who protects life or you can be yourself, a person who touched my life." Castiel reminisced.

"What made you think of it now?" Dean asked, turning to his friend.

"You did." Castiel said, simply.

"Me?" Dean raised an eyebrow and lay down next to Castiel. "Why?"

"I can be myself around you and I guess you've touched my life like that." Castiel said, watching the stars.

"I guess I could say the same for you, Cas." Dean smiled. "I've never told anyone about my mom, y'know." He said.

Castiel smiled at him. "Me too, I've never told anyone about Joshua or Elly or even my psychologist." He said.

"Why not about the psychologist?" Dean asked and Castiel shrugged. "We're you afraid they were going to judge you or call you weird or something?" He asked and Castiel shook his head.

"No." Castiel said softly. "I used to be afraid that people would call me a freak but he changed that."

"The one that called himself 'The Doctor'?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded.

"He was weird." Castiel said. "A little mad, in my opinion. And he had this blue box that he kept everything in. And I mean everything. The stupid thing didn't seem to have a bottom to it." He said, remembering the day The Doctor kept pulling things out of the never ending box.

"Is this part of the story?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow even though Castiel couldn't see his face.

"No... but I still want to know how he did that." Castiel said. "Anyway, he asked me what I thought of him and I told him I thought he was a little weird."

"And how did that change you?" Dean asked, confused.

"He said: 'I am and always will be the optimist, the hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams.' And, I don't know, the way he said it. He seemed okay to be weird, to be different and I wanted that." Castiel said. "And that's when I decided that I was going to be myself as much as I could."

"This man was crazy, wasn't he?" Dean asked.

"He was a madman with a blue box." Castiel grinned and Dean laughed. "I miss him."

They sat in another comfortable silence, lying down on the rock beside each other, content to just be.

"What do you think it's all gonna lead to?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't really matter." Castiel said. "We're all stories, in the end. Just make it a good one, eh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... yeah, this story is also on WattPad and it is ten chapters ahead, if anyone wants to read ahead... 
> 
> I probably should have mentioned that earlier.


	12. Metatron and his little minions

A/N: This is a little short but I hope you enjoy!

Castiel waved goodbye to his friend as Dean back out of the driveway and drove home. Castiel sighed as he walked into his house. Silently as possible, he creeped past his aunts and uncle, hoping to get to his room.

"Castiel." Metatron called and Castiel made an irritated noise. "Come join us, won't you?" He drawled and Castiel walked into the living room where Metatron was lounging on the sofa with his arms stretched out behind Rachel and Hester.

"I have homework to do." Castiel said, making up an excuse. "Homework is important, y'know, for my education. I need a good education to get a good job." Castiel rambled, even though he already knew his excuse had gone to crap. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Gabriel and the others stifling their laughter.

"What job do you intend to do?" Hester asked, an evil glint in her light blue eyes.

Friggin bitch, Castiel thought as scowled at her. "I want to become a teacher for young kids."

"Why would anyone want to teach a bunch of brats?" Metatron sneer, his lips curling in disdain.

"Because children are the future." Castiel replied and he could hear Gabriel snort, still trying to stifle his laughter, he was red in the face.

"You really need to lose that sarcastic attitude, Castiel." Naomi said, appearing out of nowhere.

"You really need to make people aware of your presence before you try and give them a heart attack." Castiel said in the same tone as his aunt, a hand resting over his heart. "I really need to get my homework done." Castiel excused himself and left the living room, not before he heard Lucifer yell at Metatron; "Why do you have to be such a dick to him?"

A small smile graced his lips as he climbed up the stairs and went into his room. He slouched on the chair by his desk and sighed.

He really did have homework to do.

He glared at his school bag before he pulled out his Physics book and began on his homework.

...............

Around half an hour into his homework, Castiel abandoned it to to answer Dean's text.

Dean: How's the family from hell?

Castiel snorted before replying to his friend's text.

Castiel: Absolutely wonderful, we're having a blast. We're like the Brady Bunch.

Dean: Yeah, the Brady Bunch on crack. Does your uncle still hate you?

Castiel: Does the earth stop spinning? Yes, yes he does.

Dean: He sounds like a real dick.

Castiel: Yes, yes he is. And he brought his minions with him.

Dean: Minions? Really?

Castiel: Oh, I'm sorry. Correction: *Those wonderful, joyous women that I have the honour and privilege to call my aunt.

Dean: I can practically hear your sarcasm.

Castiel: Good.

Castiel heard noises coming from down stairs.

Castiel: I have to go check and see that no one has been murdered down stairs. Good night, Dean.

Dean: Night, Cas.

Castiel followed the noises into the living room where Lucifer was arguing with Metatron. No one seemed to notice Castiel standing by the doorway.

"He's my brother! Like hell I'm letting you take Castiel away from me!" Lucifer yelled, on the verge of punching his uncle.

"You have no say in the matter, Lucifer." Naomi said. "Raphael, Castiel's legal guardian, has agreed with us that it would be better for Castiel to come live with us."

"He's coming with us and there's nothing you can do about it." Metatron smirked.

"Raphael can go fuck himself!" Gabriel and Lucifer yelled at their aunts and uncle. Anna had tears streaming down her cheeks and Michael held her while the Novak boys yelled and screamed and argued with their relatives.

Castiel felt his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing became heavier. Without thinking, the youngest Novak took off and sprinted from the room and up the stairs. He locked his room door and opened the closet. He sat in between his clothes. He started trembling and shaking as he pulled his knees closer to his chest and began rocking back and forth. Strands of hair stuck to his hair as he began sweating. He felt nauseous and his eyes became blurry as tears started to stream down his face. He felt dizzy and light-headed. He felt his throats close up and he couldn't breathe.

Castiel was having a full blown panic attack and there was no one to help him.


	13. Michael to the rescue

A/N: I've based Michael off of Matt Cohen's personality (because he's awesome) and in this chapter, Michael shows part of the Michael we all know and you guys probably don't love but I do.

Michael could've sworn he had seen someone run from the living room. And he was pretty sure it was Castiel. Without thinking, he followed Castiel, leaving Anna on the couch with Balthazar comforting her.

Lucifer had told him how Castiel was afraid when he moved in with the Novaks and he was scared that they would abandon him and he would be alone again.

He had probably heard the argument and panicked. And Lucifer had told him how Castiel used to have really bad panic attacks.

Michael started worry as he started to run to Castiel's room. He came to a stop in front of the door and tried to push it open. It wouldn't budge.

"Castiel!" He called, banging on the door. "Castiel, are you okay?" There was no reply.

Michael pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear Castiel. He strained his hearing and he heard a faint muttering coming from the other side.

"Please don't let them take me away. Please don't let them hurt me." He could hear Castiel repeating over and over again.

I've got to get in there, Michael thoughts raced as he started to panic. He slammed into the door a few times but the door didn't budge. He stood back and took a deep breath.

I'll apologise about the door later, he decided before he kicked the door and it slammed open, breaking half of it off of it's hinges.

"Castiel?" Michael called as he ran into the room. He spotted Castiel curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth in the closet. "Castiel!" He exclaimed as he ran over to the youngest Novak. 

Castiel's eyes were red and there were tears streaming down his cheeks. He was a lot paler than usual and his hands were shaking violently.

"Please don't let them take me away. Please don't let them hurt me." He pleaded, he didn't seemed to have noticed Michael.

Michael ran over and knelt down beside him. "Castiel, listen to me." He pleaded. "No one is going to take you away or ... hurt you." Michael said, only finally seeming to realise what Castiel was saying.

Who has hurt him? Michael thought, but brought his attention back to the person he considered a little brother.

"Michael?" Castiel asked, looking up, finally seeming to have noticed him. He gripped onto Michael's shirt. 

"Yeah, Castiel, It's me, I'm here." Michael said softly, pulling the youngest Novak into his chest. "Don't worry."

"Please don't let them take me away. Please don't let them hurt me." Castiel sobbed, his tears seeping into Michael shirts.

"Shh. It's okay." Michael assured him. "No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

Castiel's body racked with silent sobs and Michael started to feel anger bubble up inside of him.

"Castiel, who would want to hurt you?" Michael asked quietly, running a hand through Castiel's dark locks.

"Metatron is going to hurt me." Castiel said. "Please don't let him hurt me." He pleaded.

"C'mon, let's get you to Lucifer, he'll know what to do." Michael said, gently lifting a shaking Castiel out of the closet and towards the door.

"What happened to my door?" Castiel asked quietly, leaning on Michael for support.

"It was like that when I got here." Michael replied softly, quickly trying to get away from the door.

Michael guided Castiel down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat Castiel down at the counter and was torn between getting Lucifer and leaving Castiel on his own or call for him and draw the attention of everyone.

"I have to get Lucifer." Michael said and Castiel looked up with wide eyes.

"Please don't leave me." Castiel pleaded, his bloodshot eyes filling with tears.

"No, I'll be back in a second." Michael promised, his hands fluttering around uselessly in front of the youngest Novak. "Okay?" He asked and Castiel nodded.

Michael quickly entered the living room where Metatron was sporting a bloody nose and he, Naomi, Rachel and Hester were screaming at the teenagers.

Michael quickly made his way over to Lucifer. "Castiel's just had a panic attack." He whispered in his boyfriend's ear and grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen while Balthazar, Crowley and Gabriel were still screaming at their aunts and uncle. Anna had taken to yelling at them too.

Lucifer quickly followed Michael into the kitchen. Castiel was at the table, still shaking and muttering obscurities under his breath, and there were tears still streaming down his face.

"Cassie!" Lucifer called and ran over to his youngest brother. Lucifer started to comfort Castiel. 

"I'm going to go speak to your aunts and uncle." Michael said and Lucifer looked at him before nodding. 

Michael slipped out of the kitchen and made his way to the living room. In the living room, Gabriel, Anna, Crolwey and Balthazar were still yelling obscenities at the older family members. 

"Will you four go into the kitchen for a moment, please?" Michael asked them. They looked as though they were about to say no and continue arguing with their aunts and uncle, but Michael's tone made them think otherwise.

The four of them left living room and Michael closed the door behind them. Michael took a deep breath and turned around to face the older Novaks.

He looked at them all, they looked angry and confused.

"I want you all gone." Michael said, simply and a look of shock and confusion crossed their features before the quickly recovered.

"We're not leaving without Castiel." Naomi snarled.

"Yes, yes you are." Michael replied, calmly. "In fact, you're leaving to tonight."

"Listen," Metatron sneered. "I don't know who you-" 

"Raphael left me in charge while he is away." Michael glared at Metatron. "And that includes Castiel. So if you think for one second that you're taking him away, you've got another thing coming."

"Since you've arrived here, all you've done is caused trouble. You bullied Castiel from the minute you stepped through that door." Michael rounded on Metatron, who backed away slightly. "You've caused arguments, fights and Castiel has had a panic attack, so I want you out." 

Fear flashed across Metatron's eyes as Michael glared at him.

"Now, I don't know what Castiel was talking about, but he said that you were going to hurt him." Michael said. "And if I ever find out that you have so much as laid a finger on that boy, I'll make you regret it." Michael warned and the four Novaks backed away. "Now, get out." And with that, the four of them picked up their bags and scurried out.

Michael slouched down on the sofa and groaned when the bell rang. He dragged himself to the front door and answered it.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" 

"Cas wasn't picking up his phone and I thought something was wrong."


	14. Castiel's Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this fucking chapter sorry I found some poem online and it pretty much romanticises self harm but it's part of the story and I personally do not promote it at all

Michael led Dean into the kitchen, where everyone was gathered around Castiel from a distance, so that he didn't feel claustrophobic. Anna was shuffling around the kitchen, making Castiel a drink. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears.

Lucifer was knelt down beside him, telling him to take deep breaths while Gabriel was holding a damp cloth to his head to cool him down. 

Castiel was still pale and a few tears still escaped from his eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. He was still shaking but he had managed to control his breathing.

"What happened?" Dean whispered to Michael, who was watching Castiel carefully.

"Metatron." Michael replied darkly and Dean frowned.

"That bastard." Dean growled and Michael nodded. "What did he do?" Dean asked.

"He wanted to take Castiel away." Michael said and Dean grimaced. "Castiel heard the argument and he had a panic attack."

"Is he okay?" Dean asked, watching his friend worriedly. "He's not hurt or anything, is he?"

"No, he's not hurt, a little shaken though." Michael replied.

"Where's Metatron and the others?" Balthazar asked, voicing Dean's next question.

"They're gone." Michael replied as he sat down at the table, close enough to watch Castiel, distant enough not to make him feel claustrophobic. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked weakly, only just realising Dean was in the room. "What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see what was wrong." Dean replied, shrugging. "You weren't answering my calls." Castiel gave him a very weak smile.

"So Metatron's gone? And he's not coming back?" Gabriel asked, putting the damp cloth on the table.

"Yeah." Michael replied and the others cheered slightly.

"Here you go, Cassie." Anna said, placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of her youngest brother. "Drink up."

Castiel muttered a thanks and began to drink the scolding hot drink.

"I'm going to call Raphael." Lucifer muttered angrily, dialling the numbers in his phone with slight more force than necessary. 

...............

It was around an hour later that Castiel had calmed down completely although he still looked rather pale and shaky. 

Lucifer had a screaming match with Raphael down the phone, and so did Gabriel, and Anna and Balthazar and Crowley. Michael was the one who had a civil conversation with the oldest Novak brother.

"Why don't you two go up to Cas' room?" Michael suggested, taking the empty cups from Dean and Castiel.

"Sure." Dean agreed, dragging Castiel up the stairs. 

Dean crashed down on the bed, the room still had a few unpacked boxes in it.

"I'm gonna go clean myself up a bit." Castiel said, excusing himself to go freshen up in the bathroom.

Dean got up and looked around. He sighed, he had been really worried about Cas, something told him that there was something wrong and without thinking, he rushed over to the Novak household.

Dean looked in a box that was already open and half packed. It was full of papers and books. Dean lifted one of the pages out, it was yellowing and crumpled, torn at some of the edges. 

Must be years old, Dean thought. He began reading the page, but only caught the title, A Pretty Picture by Castiel Novak, before Castiel came stumbling into the room. He absentmindedly put the piece of paper in his pocket, assessing his friend.

If possible, he looked a little paler and maybe even... guilty? Regretful?

"Are you-" Dean was cut off as his phone started ringing. He quickly answered. It was Ellen and she was mad.

"Aw, man." Dean groaned. "I've gotta go, Ellen's going nuts." 

"You go on downstairs, I'll meet you down there in a minute." Castiel said.

"Okay." Dean complied and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was just sitting around the table.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Dean asked.

"He'll be fine, it's nothing he can't handle." Gabriel said, although his voice was laced with concern.

Castiel came into that kitchen at that moment and he and Dean walked to the front door.

"You're gonna be okay, aren't you?" Dean asked, finally voicing his concerns to Castiel.

"I'm fine." Castiel replied and if Dean was mistaken, he could've sworn Castiel's voice cracked slightly.

Dean just nodded but he had a bad feeling about something, Castiel looked a little upset.

"You sure?" Dean asked, making sure for the last time.

"Yes." Castiel replied, giving Dean a fond smile.

"Night, Cas." Dean grinned as he exited the house.

"Goodnight, Dean." Castiel said with a smile and something about the smile unsettled Dean. It didn't look right.

Dean turned his back on Castiel and made his way to his impala. As he backed out, he didn't notice the tears that had escaped Castiel's eyes.

...............

"I'm home!" Dean called as he made his way up to Sammy's room.

"Hey." He greeted Sam and Jo, Sam was helping her with some really tough algebra homework.

"Hey, what's up?" Sam asked, noticing Dean's expression.

"Cas, he, uh... he had a panic attack." Dean said and Sam and Jo's heads snapped up.

"Is he okay?" Jo asked, looking concerned. 

"He's... fine." Dean said, but the words didn't sound right. He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. He pulled out a piece of paper. It was the old sheet he had been looking at in Cas' room. Dean sat down on the bed and began to read:

A Pretty Picture by Castiel Novak

He paints a pretty picture

But the story has a twist

His paintbrush is his razor

And his canvas is his wrist

He paints a pretty picture

In a colour that's blood red

While using his sharp paintbrush 

He ends up finally dead

His pretty pictures fading

Quite slowly on his arm

Blood is not racing through him

He can no longer do harm

He painted his pretty picture

But the story had a twist

You see his mind was his razor

And his heart was his wrist

Dean blinked. For some reason, he had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. It was something and he didn't know what. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sam spoke up.

"It was just a panic attack, right?" Sam asked, his hazel eyes wide and concerned.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just that, Gabe told me that Cas... Cas used to cut. He used to feel really guilty about it." Sam said, looking very upset.

A series of images flashed across Dean's mind.

Castiel coming back from the bathroom... looking guilty.

The sad look in his best friend's eyes.

... And the broken smile Castiel had given him before he left.

Suddenly, Dean heard his mother's voice. It was something she used to tell him when he was young:

"Smiles can hide so much, Dean. A simple smile could hide a very dark secret."

Dean felt his whole world come crashing down as a single image flashed across Dean's mind.

Castiel's broken smile.


	15. The truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the shirty attempt at angst thank you

**TW: suicide/self harm**

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked, looking at his brother who had just paled considerably.

"Cas... I have to get to Cas..." Dean muttered, all he could think of was Castiel and how hurt he looked.

"Why?" Jo asked, as Dean pulled his shoes on in a great hurry.

"He's hurt, he's going to do something." Dean replied, standing up and making his way towards the door. "What are you doing?" Dean asked as Sam and Jo followed him, grabbing their jackets.

"Cas is our friend too, Dean." Sam explained, looking worried. "We want to help him too." He said and Jo nodded in agreement.

"... Okay." Dean agreed after a very short while as they all quickly climbed into the impala.

"C'mon. C'mon." Dean muttered, he kept missing the ignition because his hands were shaking so much. He sighed in relief as the key went into the ignition. Dean slammed his foot on the gas pedal and they were speeding down the road.

"What's he going to do?" Jo piped up from the back, she had paled too.

"Something stupid." Dean muttered. "Someone call Michael or something." He ordered and Sam fished into his pocket for his phone.

"C'mon, Gabe, pick up. Someone pick up." Sam pleaded, but the phone went unanswered. 

"I'll try Balthazar." Jo said and began to dial the number with shaky hands. She waited and then shook her head. "No answer."

Dean sped up while Sam and Jo tried calling the Novaks. 

Calm down, Dean thought to himself. You could be wrong about this. But deep down, he knew he wasn't. He could feel his heart racing and thousands of thoughts races through his head.

He turned on the radio to try and calm down. It was the station he liked. He recognised the song playing. It was Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas.

All of Dean's attention was focused on the road. Sam and Jo's mutterings and pleading down the unanswered phone were muffled.

Carry on my wayward son, 

He heard very few things as he went over the speed limit. The song drifted into Dean's ears, but he wasn't paying attention to that.

There'll be peace when you are done,

Dean was panicking on the inside. What was going to happen to Cas? What was he going to do? Dean had to help him. 

Lay your weary head to rest,

Hurry up, Dean pleaded in his head for his car to go faster. No matter how hard he pushed the gas pedal, the car wouldn't go any faster.

Don't you cry no more.

...............

Music drifted throughout the Novak household, he could hear it from where he stood in the locked bathroom.

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror, he blinked the tears out of his blue eyes. 

Once I rose above the noise and confusion,

Why do you have to screw everything up? Castiel thought to himself, tears streaming down his cheeks. Why do you have to hurt everyone else? You're hurting everybody. Castiel glared at himself in the mirror. 

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion,

Castiel's whole body was shaking as he picked up the razor. The silver blade gleamed as the light reflected off of it.

Why do you have to hurt people? Why do you make people hate you? Why did you get this life when there are others who deserve it more? 

There were many questions that drifted into Castiel's head as the blade cut deeper into his arm. Everything was muffled as little ruby tears streamed their way down the pale skin.

I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high.

...............

Dean's heart was beating loudly in his chest, he would have been surprised if Sam and Jo couldn't hear it. Cas needed him and he needed to get to his friend. 

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man,

How could he have been so stupid not to have noticed that his friend - best friend wasn't okay? 

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man,

If anything happens to Cas, it's all my fault, Dean thought. I knew there was something wrong but I didn't know what it was. I should have noticed.

I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,

"Nobody's picking up." Sam said, his voice wavering slightly. His large puppy dog eyes glistened with tears that were threatening to spill. Even the youngest Winchester knew something was wrong.

"Keep trying." Dean said, not taking his eyes off of the road.

I can hear them say,

"Please, Cas." Dean whispered, barely audible.

Carry on my wayward son.

...............

There'll be peace when you are done,

A small pool of blood sat at Castiel's feet, growing with every small droplet of gleaming red. 

Castiel stared at his reflection, his eyes looked dead. 

"You're not worth it." His reflection said. "You're not good enough." 

A quiet sob wracked through the youngest Novak's body, with new determination, he carved deeper.

He heard someone knock on the door and call out his name. He didn't answer them. The knock steadily grew until it was banging and someone was screaming for the others. He ignored the pleads and the bangs.

And he carved even deeper.

...............

Darkness engulfed the impala. It blended in with the night. Which wasn't a good thing, not for the three teenagers sitting in the car.

Dean was driving when he heard it. A screech, he could recognise it anywhere. 

It was a car.

And he was too late. 

Before the darkness overtook, the last thing he remembers are Sam and Jo's scared faces.

The last thing he heard was not the terrified scream, but the song playing in the radio.

Lay your weary head to rest,

And a picture flashed across his mind.

Castiel's broken smile.

Castiel.

Don't you cry no more.

...............

It's very hard to understand what someone's going through for them to carve into their own skin. How much hatred and self-loathing they must have for themselves.

How heartbroken someone must feel.

People always tell you to follow your heart.

But, if your heart is shattered into a million pieces...

Which piece do you follow?

Eventually you will get lost and become confused and you will begin to ask many questions.

But when the Novak children finally did get into the bathroom, they would find a lifeless boy who had but one.

It was a question so simple, yet nobody could ever seem to understand it.

Carved in ruby red, was the unanswerable question.

Why?


	16. Humpty Dumpty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tw for depression

The first thing Castiel saw when he woke up was a large pair of green eyes staring down at him.

"Hi!" The green eyes squeaked. "I'm Alfie!" The kid moved back and Castiel took in his surroundings. He was in a white room and he could hear a beeping noise. He was in the hospital. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his arms.

"Hello." He replied to Alfie, a young boy around six years old with sandy coloured hair and big green eyes. "I'm Castiel."

Alfie grinned at him, and Castiel noticed that he had a tooth missing.

"Um, can I help you?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side. The boy looked down and shook his head. "What's wrong?" Castiel asked.

"Well, I came in here because I saw you and you reminded me of my mom." Alfie said, looking up at him. "She was in hospital too, and you both have the same bandages." He pointed to Castiel's arm.

Castiel looked down at his arm. They had bandage on them and one of them had a needle in it.

"My mom's an angel now." Alfie said and Castiel felt a pang of pity for the boy.

"Mine too." He replied, giving the boy an encouraging smile.

"What happened?" The little boy asked, staring curiously at Castiel's bandaged arm.

"I'm broken." Castiel replied, and the young boy looked at him through his wide green eyes.

"Like Humpty Dumpty?" He asked and Castiel chuckled quietly.

"Kind of." Castiel replied, smiling fondly at the young boy's innocence. 

"Samandriel!" The boy's grandmother called, and Alfie looked around and spotter her waving him over.

"You'll get better, won't you?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know." Castiel replied honestly. "It's not that easy."

"Yes, it is." The boy replied, quite confident with his answer.

"And why's that?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Samandriel!" His grandmother called again and he ran towards, but then he ran back to Castiel. He stood on his tiptoes and whispered in Castiel's ear.

"You're like Humpty Dumpty. You just need someone to put you back together again." And with that, he took of again and disappeared out of sight with his grandmother.

Castiel sat back and thought about what the boy had said.

His thoughts were cut of when someone yelled his name.

Well, half of his name.

"Cas!" Dean called as he ran towards the bed. "You're awake!"

Dean had several cuts and bruises on the left side of his face, and a cast on his right arm. His green eyes were bright and he had a grin plastered on his face.

"Dean." Castiel greeted. "What happened to you?"

"Car crash." Dean replied and Castiel's eyes widened in shock. "Me, Sammy and Jo."

"What? When?" Castiel asked. "Are they hurt? Are you hurt?"

"It was two weeks ago, Cas." Dean said and Castiel felt confused. "Sam and Jo are fine, just a little scratched up."

"Two weeks?" Castiel cocked his head to the side. "You were fine last week."

Dean's expression softened as he sat down next to his friend, he had a sad look in his eyes.

"Cas, you've been in hospital for two weeks." Dean said. "I was at your side as soon as I woke up. Your family wanted to stay but the nurses said that they needed to get home and get some sleep. They visit you everyday and don't leave your side. I'm still a patient so I'm allowed to stay in the hospital." Dean explained and Castiel felt a little guilty. 

"You guys didn't have to stay, you should have went on home." Castiel shook his head.

"Why, Cas?" Dean asked, pain visible in his eyes.

"Because you all-" Castiel began but Dean cut him off.

"No, Cas," Dean shook his head and took Castiel's hand in his own. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

Castiel looked down at their intertwined hands and sighed.

"Because I'm not good enough, Dean." Castiel replied. "It felt like I was drowning, but nobody saw my struggle. My depression... it's a weakness."

"Depression isn't a weakness, Cas." Dean replied softly. "It means you've been strong for far too long."

A tear slid down Castiel's cheek. "How is everybody?"

"They're recovering." Dean replied. "You really gave everybody a scare."

A nurse came in and checked on Castiel and wrote stuff down on her clipboard.

"What - what happened? That night?" Castiel added, clearing his throat.

Dean looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Anna, Crowley and Balthazar found your body. You were lying in a pool of you own blood. They thought that you were..." Dean took a deep breath. "They thought that you were dead, Cas."

Castiel felt a few more tears escape his eyes. "What happened to you?"

"Me, Sammy and Jo knew that there was something wrong, so we drove to your house as fast as we could but we got into a crash." Dean explained.

Castiel felt all of the emotions he felt that night two weeks ago come rushing back. He was hurting everybody. He was hurting Dean.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel whispered in a broken voice.

"It's not your fau-" Dean began but Castiel shook his head.

"I'm sorry that I didn't do it right." Castiel whispered and Dean felt his heart break into a million tiny pieces.

Castiel was apologising for not killing himself.

He was apologising for being alive.


	17. The Awakening

"No." Dean said, tightening his grip on Castiel's hand. "Don't you dare apologise for that, Cas."

Castiel was about to interrupt him but Dean silenced him by shushing him.

"Cas," Dean began. "Do you have any idea how many people would have missed you if you died? Do you any idea how many would be hurt by that?"

Castiel looked at Dean with a mixture of different emotions.

"I hurt everybody, Dean." Castiel replied, his eyes tearing up again.

"No, you would have hurt everybody if you had died." Dean said, shaking his head.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Castiel said, running a hand through his hair. "I'll wait until everybody visits and then we can talk about it." 

Dean agreed and they began talking about the wheel'd events.

"What about your football game?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, that! It was cancelled because of the bad weather." Dean shrugged.

"When is the nex-" Castiel began but stopped when something caught his eye. "What the hell is that?" He asked, turning to look at it.

Beside his bed, there was a huge mountain of presents and cards covering the small table and the entire floor.

"How did I not notice that?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Beats me." Dean grinned. "The same happened to me, but it was a lot smaller since people knew I was okay. See, this is how much people care about you and love you." He explained. "I think Gabriel and Lucifer tried to send you a toilet seat but the nurses wouldn't let them."

Castiel, despite himself, laughed at his older brothers' actions and the sound made Dean's whole face light up.

"Do you wanna open a few?" Dean suggested, trying to take Castiel's mind off of the whole suicide business.

"Sure." Castiel grinned and Dean was sure that Castiel was starting to become his old self again.

Only then did the two boys notice that their hands were still intertwined. 

Dean gave Castiel a reassuring squeeze and they both smiled at each other before letting go.

"This is from Jo." Castiel said reading the card and his face broke into a small smile.

"What does it say?" Dean asked.

"It says: "Dear Castiel, what the hell were you thinking? Why would you do that to yourself? Why would you do that to us? I'm going to kick your ass when you wake up! Get well soon, love Jo xx." Castiel read out loud and he and Dean laughed.

"Here, she got you a present too." Dean said, showing him the wrapped up present.

"Oh, she didn't have to do that." Castiel said, unwrapping it.

"Everyone got you a present, like almost everyone in the entire school." Dean told him and Castiel cocked his head to the side.

"That's nice of them." Castiel said, a small smile gracing his features. "But how do they know what happened?"

Dean frowned, and he looked a little angry. "Lisa told them, she found out what happened when she overheard Gabriel and Meg talking about it. They were planning in ditching school and just going to the hospital."

"Oh." Castiel frowned. "Well, it doesn't really matter what she thinks." He said, admiring the shirt Jo had bought him. "Anything new happen?" He asked.

"Sam and Gabriel are together, Charlie and Meg are together, Balthazar and Jo are together and Jess has a new boyfriend called Adam." Dean said. "Not much." He grinned.

"Whoa." Castiel said. "You really miss a lot in two weeks."

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "Do you want me to call everyone and let them know that you're awake?" He asked and Castiel nodded.

"Yeah." Castiel replied.

"You know that they're gonna come here like a stampede of elephants." Dean warned, taking out his phone. "Like all together, everyone has been staying at your house for the past two week."

"I know." Castiel nodded.

Dean dialled in Gabriel's number and Gabriel picked up on the third ring.

"Hiya, Deano." Gabriel greeted him.

"Hey, Gabe." Dean replied. "I have some news."

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

Dean grinned as he held the phone out to Castiel. Castiel took the phone off of him and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Gabriel." He greeted his older brother nervously.

There was a long silence. 

"C-Cassie?" Gabriel asked, and he sounded shocked and afraid as though Castiel would disappear at any second. "Is that really you?" And he sounded as though he was about to cry.

"It's really me, Gabe." Castiel replied, his eyes watering very slightly.

...............

Gabriel almost dropped the phone when he heard Castiel on the other line.

"It's really me, Gabe." He heard Castiel say. "I'm so sorry." Castiel added and he sounded as though he were crying.

"No, don't be sorry, Cassie." Gabriel said, tears escaping his eyes. "We'll be over as soon as we can." 

"Okay." Castiel agreed and Gabriel hung up with a heavy heart.

Not caring that it was four in the morning, Gabriel ran into the hall with a huge grin on his face and started banging on all of the bedroom doors.

"WAKE UP! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

One by one, the doors began to open and everyone came out looking tired, annoyed and a little curious.

When Dean had said that everyone was staying there, he wasn't lying.

Meg and Charlie came out of one room, Balthazar and Jo out of the other, Lucifer and Michael, Jess and Anna, Becky and Chuck, Kevin and Andy, Crowley came out of his room, and Sam came out of Gabriel's room.

"Why the hell are you yelling and banging at four o'clock in the morning?" Lucifer asked, his blonde hair sticking up at odd angles and wearing rainbow coloured boxers.

Gabriel would have laughed at his boxers if he hasn't been so excited.

"CASSIE'S AWAKE!" Gabriel yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. "HE WOKE UP!"

Suddenly, everyone looked more awake than ever.

"What do you mean? He's really awake?" Jo asked, her eyes lighting up.

"He called me!" Gabriel explained. "Now, everyone get some clothes on and let's go!"

"Visiting hours are over, the hospital won't let us in." Jess said, looking upset.

"We'll make them let us in." Balthazar said and everyone agreed.

Everyone scrambled around to get clothes on and ten minutes later they were all climbing into one car.

"I'll call my mom and Bobby." Jo said, taking out her phone.

"Okay, guys, seriously, we need to get another car." Sam said, sitting on Gabriel's lap.

"We'll do that later." Charlie waved him off, looking excited. "FOR THE LOVE OF CASTIEL!" She declared, pointing her hand up into the air.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CASTIEL!" Everyone yelled, grinning.

The drive was short, mostly because Lucifer was driving way over the speed limit and ignoring all of the stop signs. It was also a little scary, mostly because Lucifer was driving. 

When they arrived at the hospital they all tumbled out of the car and ran toward the entrance.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked, looking startled as the large group of teenagers gasped for breath.

"We're - here to - see - Castiel Novak." Gabriel said, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry, sir." The receptionist said. "Visiting hours are over."

"Listen," Meg began, drawing herself to full height. "One of my best friends has been unconscious for two weeks and we want to see him." She said, and the receptionist squirmed under her glare. 

"Go right ahead." The reception said, nodding towards the other door.

"Thank you." Meg replied, in a sickly sweet voice.

They all ran to Castiel's room and people jumped out of the way when they saw the large group of teenagers. They reached Castiel's room and Castiel was talking to Dean.

He looked over when he saw them and he had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. And he said the simplest thing he could.

"Hey, guys."


	18. Café, promises, and getting lost

"Hey, guys." Castiel said, his voice rough as his family and friends approached him, with happy, overwhelmed, scared and angry looks on their faces.

"You're awake." Charlie whispered, looking at him as though he was about to disappear in a matter of seconds. Castiel gave a small nod.

In a matter of seconds, Castiel was on the ground, having being hug-tackled by Charlie, who was yelling at him. They were tangled up on the floor and Dean was giggling behind his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Charlie yelled, hugging him. "THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She asked between anger and happiness.

"I -" Castiel began but was cut off when everyone jumped on him, yelling.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"WE WERE SO RELIEVED WHEN THE DOCTOR SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BE OKAY!"

"YOU SCARED THE ABSOLUTE FUCK OUT OF US!"

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Please - get - off - of - me!" Castiel said, gasping for breath. Everyone clambered off of him and sat around the bed. Castiel climbed back on to the bed, rubbing his side.

"Why'd you do it for, Cas?" Jo asked, her eyes were glossy.

"Was it because of us?" Anna asked, tears rolling down her cheeks, something that had been happening daily for the past two weeks. She would burst out crying during the day and cry herself to sleep, worrying whether or not her baby brother would wake up and Jess had comforted her.

But it wasn't just her who had been crying. They all cried at one point. Gabriel tried to cheer everyone up but he cried a lot of days and Sam would comfort him. Becky, Charlie, Jo, Meg and Jess would cry when they saw one of their best friends lying in the hospital bed, unsure whether or not he would wake up and Crowley and Balthazar would comfort them, as well as Bobby and Ellen.

Even Chuck, Andy and Kevin shed a few tears for their friend. Dean could often be seen holding the youngest Novak's pale hand, his cheeks damp with tears.

Michael and Lucifer tried to stay strong for everybody, but sometimes they couldn't. They would just have to let it out.

Lucifer called Raphael, but he said he couldn't make it home. Raphael had tried everything to try and get out of his business meetings to try and get home but he couldn't. Lucifer was angry at him for a little while, but he realised he had more important things to worry about.

John had even called to check on Sam and Dean, and said that he was going to try and come home. Although they missed their dad, the two Winchester convinced him they were okay and that he didn't have to leave work.

"No, it wasn't your fault." Castiel replied, horrified at the idea of his family thinking that they were the reason he tried to commit suicide.

"Then why?" Charlie demanded.

"I -" Castiel looked around at all of his family and friends, they all looked sad and lost but happy and overwhelmed at the same time. He sighed. "I was just so - I just hurt - everybody - I was hurting everybody I loved and I didn't want to do that." He whispered, looking down.

"Cassie, the only way you'd hurt us is if you had died." Gabriel said, climbing onto the bed beside his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and the other's nodded. 

"It would hurt us if you hurt yourself." Anna and Charlie said, the two redheads sat cross legged at the bottom of the bed.

"You should have told us how you were feeling, Castiel." Michael said, sitting next to Lucifer on one of the plastic chairs. Lucifer nodded. "We could have helped you."

"I don't want to burden you." Castiel replied.

"You wouldn't be burdening us." Lucifer said. "You'd be helping us help you." He said and the others agreed.

"Just as long as you promise to tell us in the future, hopefully we can put this whole ordeal behind us." Gabriel suggested. "Do you promise?"

Castiel looked around them all. "I promise." He smiled.

And, for the first time in two weeks, everyone smiled. Real, genuine smiles.

"I'm starving, just BTW." Castiel said and the others began giggling.

"Who says BTW in a sentence?" Crowley asked.

"I do, just FYI." Castiel replied, very sassily and every kept giggling. "No, but seriously, if I don't get food I'm actually going to eat one of you."

"But that, my dear children, is cannibalism and it is frowned upon in most societies." Gabriel informed them.

"I will eat you." Castiel turned to Gabriel with a very serious expression on his face.

"I think I saw a café on our way in." Gabriel replied, laughing nervously, carefully shuffling away from his brother.

"Yeah, let's go to the café!"

...............

The café was not a good idea.

"Where do we go?"

"This way!"

"No, it's this way!"

"I'm pretty sure that it's that way."

"I think we turn left here."

"There is no left."

"Do we go down the stairs?"

"We're on the ground floor."

"Do we go-"

"Just stop talking."

"I'm pretty sure it's down the hall and we go upstairs."

"There are no stairs down there."

"This is organised confusion."

"It's orderly chaos."

They large group of teenagers, even though they wouldn't admit it, had gotten lost.

They had been looking for the café for at least a half hour. And now they had been standing around trying to figure it out for at least fifteen minutes.

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked a nurse who was passing by.

"Yes?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Do you know where the café is?" He asked.

"Yes, it's right here." She replied, gesturing to the sign above the doors that they had been standing in front of for fifteen minutes.

The teenagers all looked up and read the sign. It said 'Café' with a little arrow pointing down towards the door.

"Thank you." Castiel gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She replied, and walked away leaving the teenagers feeling embarrassed and a little stupid.

"We never speak of this moment again."

"Agreed."

They all tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. They began shoving and throwing themselves at the door but it still wouldn't move.

"It says pull."

"We never speak of this moment either."

"Agreed."

...............

"You could not be more wrong. You could try, but you would not be successful." Castiel replied to Gabriel. They were having an argument about Castiel's tattoo.

"I'm not wrong." Gabriel huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"I do not have the illuminati symbol on my neck, Gabriel." Castiel replied, taking a sip of his soda.

"What the illuminati?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"How do you not know about the illuminati?" Gabriel asked, looking shocked.

"Because she has a life." Castiel interjected and Gabriel glared at him.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"The Illuminati is a secret society that has been around since 1776, they want to create a one world government, with themselves in charge. The Illuminati are generally powerful and rich people. The Illuminati will kill anyone, anywhere at any time to get what they need." Gabriel explained and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, apparently, a few hundred years ago there was this group of people and they had knowledge that could bring the world into a new era, but they wouldn't share that information with anyone." Gabriel began.

"So, these certain people didn't agree with that and they stole the scriptures and they hid themselves. They called themselves the 'Illuminati'." Gabriel finished.

"You don't actually believe that, do you, Gabriel?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow at the Novak.

"Of course I do." Gabriel replied. "Don't you?"

"No." Michael shook his head. "It's completely ridiculous."

"Ha!" Castiel yelled in triumph at Gabriel.

"It's not, they use significant figures to get their message through, like Beyonce and Lady GaGa." Gabriel declared.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure these people, who consider themselves above all others, say: "Hey, Queen B, be our representative to show some of the most important information of all time through the power of 'Single Ladies'." Castiel replied and the other's began laughing.

"It was just a bunch of lunatics back in the sixteenth century who claimed that they knew something other's didn't." Chuck said simply.

"And anyway, Castiel's tattoo is a binding sigil." Kevin piped up, and everyone looked him. "I studied hieroglyphics when I was a child." He explained.

"You didn't have much friends, did you?" 

"Not really." 

...............

After they had eaten, after a long search, they found Castiel's room but stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh no." Castiel gulped.

Ellen and Bobby standing in his room. 

And Ellen looked a little angry

The other's subtly took a few steps back.

"Good luck, Cas." They whispered.

Castiel whispered back to them. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me."

A/N: Hmm... I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 19

"Ellen!" Castiel plastered a big fake smile on his face. "How nice to see you again! And I don't think I've ever met your husband." 

"Nice try." Ellen glared at him.

"Dammit." Castiel muttered under his breath. "So..." He began awkwardly. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ellen asked, smacking him across the back of the head.

"I don't know." Castiel muttered grumpily, rubbing his head. He walked over and hopped onto his bed. "I was in a bad place, Ellen."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ellen demanded.

"I didn't - I was - I just want to put it behind me and get on with my life." Castiel sighed.

"Can you put something like this behind you, Cas?" Ellen asked, her eyes filled with concern. She may be scary but she did care.

Castiel looked around his family and friends and nodded. "Yeah, I think I can."

"Good." Ellen smiled.

"I honestly thought you were here to kick my ass." Castiel said, sighing in relief.

"That was the plan."

...............

It was a few weeks before Castiel was back at school. He had refused to go to a counsellor when the hospital suggested it. He seemed more and more like himself as the days passed, he made jokes, spoke his mind (no matter how weird or irrelevant it was) and laughed. But the best thing was that there was always a smile on his face. 

He was becoming Castiel again.

And right now Castiel really needed to go to the bathroom.

"Sir?" He asked, raising his hand, but Mr. Adler ignored him.

"Sir? Sir? Sir? Sir?" He kept repeating, waving his hand.

"What?" Mr. Adler snapped after the hundred and thirtieth 'sir'.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Castiel asked.

"What for?" The teacher snarled.

"To open the fucking Chamber of Secrets, why do think?" Castiel replied, glaring at the man.

"Go to the principal's office, Mr. Novak!" Mr. Adler yelled.

"Fine." Castiel muttered standing up. "And y'know what? Maybe I'll go the bathroom on my way there!" And with that the Novak stomped out of the room.

Okay, so now he was on detention.

...............

Dean was sitting in his English class bored when he got a text from Castiel.

Castiel: Where are you?

Dean sighed dramatically before he replied.

Dean: English, you?

Castiel: Math... If you were a triangle, you'd be acute one ;)

Dean had to stifle his laugh when his teacher looked up. He wrote out a reply.

Dean: If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cutecumber ;)

Castiel: Are your legs tired? 'Cause you've been running through my mind all day x

Dean: If you wear a new burger at McDonald's, you'd be a McGorgeous x

Castiel: Are you a beaver? 'Cause daaaaammm 

Dean: I'm no organ donor, but I'd give you my heart any day <3

Castiel: What's on the menu? Me-n-u ^_^

Dean: Is your body from McDonald's? 'Cause I'm lovin' it ;)

Castiel: I think you're suffering from a lack of vitamin me ;)

Dean: Do you have a map? 'Cause I got lost in your eyes x

The two teenagers exchanged text messages for the rest of their classes, the occasional giggle escaping them.

Dean and Castiel met up at their lockers at the end of the day and then Castiel realised something.

"How did I not notice you the first week? You were right next to me." He asked.

"No idea." Dean replied grinning. "Thank fuck it's Friday, though." He added.

"I know, are you - OH MY GOD, OUR CHILD IS STILL IN MY LOCKER!" Castiel yelled, yanking the red locker door open. If you were wondering why it was red, here is the story:

"Why is your locker red and the rest of them blue?" Dean asked.

"Because I painted it red." Castiel replied, shrugging.

"... Why?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Because I always have trouble remembering my locker when they're all the same colour." Castiel replied, beaming at the Winchester.

END OF STORY

Dean started laughing as Castiel took the bag of flour out of the locker. It was in pretty good condition, to be honest.

"I'm pretty sure that this is child neglect." Castiel said, looking down at the bag of flour. "Oh well!" He sighed and threw their child in the bin.

"That was my baby!" Dean protested, staring at the rubbish bin.

"Oops." Castiel grinned at him. "Well, everyone is going over to my house, let's go!" Castiel said, taking Dean's hand and dragging him out to Dean's car.

...............

Dean and Castiel walked into the kitchen, laughing.

"What's up, buttercup?" Charlie asked, eating a tub of ice cream. 

"We just saw some old lady hit Uriel across the head with her bag." Castiel explained, giggling.

"Good." Sam said, happily. He seemed pretty content with that. 

"What do you guys wanna do?" Jo asked, hopping up onto the counter next to Balthazar.

"I don't know." Meg shrugged. "It's pretty warm out."

"Too hot to stay inside." Chuck added.

"We could play football!" Dean suggested, looking excited.

"You mean like... sports? Like exercise? And... moving?" Castiel asked, looking slightly horrified.

"Yeah, that's kinda how it works." Dean replied.

"Yeah, guys, c'mon!" Gabriel said. "There's a football field down the road."

Michael and Lucifer came into the kitchen, Michael was giggling and Lucifer looked a little annoyed.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Jo asked, because she felt like rhyming today.

"Michael's family want to have dinner with the family." He sighed.

"Oh yay! More food!" Charlie said, excitedly.

"Fancier food!" Kevin added.

"Yay!" They yelled together.

"So, why are you annoyed?" Crowley asked, leaning on the counter.

"Because his parents are as-" Lucifer stopped when Michael turned to look at him.

"No, go on." Michael said, raising an eyebrow.

"Are as nice as... people." Lucifer suggested weakly, giving an unconvincing smile.

"C'mon, they're not that bad." Michael said.

"I'd be surprised if they didn't chase Castiel and Gabriel with holy water." Lucifer muttered.

"They just want to meet my little Lulupop." Michael smirked, using the nickname Lucifer hated while pinching his cheek.

"I'll just have to show off my little Mikemallow." Lucifer retaliated, smirking as he used the name Michael hated.

"Aww! That is sooo cute!" Becky squealed, and she was practically hyperventilating. 

"Why don't I have a nickname like that?" Castiel demanded.

"Don't act like that, my little Cassyfloss." Dean said, ruffling Castiel's hair.

"Thank you, my Jelly Dean." Castiel replied, grinning.

Becky could be heard muttering incoherently about 'Destiel' and 'OTPs'.

"And you're my Samwich!" Gabriel declared, wrapping his arms around Sam, who started blushing.

...............

"Okay, teams." Dean said.

After an argument about Castiel believing that they were trying to kill him through exercise, the youngest Novak finally gave up and got changed into a pair of loose track bottoms and a shirt.

The large group of teenagers made their way to the field Gabriel had mentioned and brought a football with them and some food.

"Who are team captains?" Anna asked, tying her hair back.

"Dean and... Jo?" Andy suggested and the other's agreed.

"I'll pick first." Dean said, smirking at Castiel.

"Don't you dare." Castiel warned.

"Cas!" Dean grinned.

"I hate you." Castiel said, glaring at Dean as he went to stand by his new teammate.

"Love you too, Cas." Dean replied, ignoring Castiel's death glare. "Okay, Jo?"

"Balthazar." She grinned at her boyfriend who walked over and stood next to her.

"Sam." Dean said and Sam grinned.

"Meg." Jo said and Meg strutted over to her.

"Michael." Dean said.

"Lucifer." Jo said.

"Charlie."

"Crowley."

"Chuck."

"Gabriel."

"Kevin."

"Becky."

"Andy."

"Anna."

"Okay, we want a fair game guys." Dean said, looking around everyone.

"You want a fair game, I just want to slide tackle somebody." Gabriel said.

"I don't want a game at all." Castiel muttered.

"Okay, team huddle." Dean said and everyone huddled in their own team.

"Okay." Dean said quietly. "I'll mark Jo, Charlie, you mark Meg, Sam, you mark Gabriel, Michael, you mark Lucifer, Chuck, you mark Becky, Cas, you mark Balthazar, Kevin and Andy, since we have more players, you each have to mark Crowley." Dean said, planning out the positions.

"Got it?" He asked and the others nodded. Everyone got into their positions.

"Okay, let's play."

...............

Castiel lay spread eagle in the middle of the field, feeling completely exhausted.

"So - much - running." Castiel said, his face smushed into the grass. 

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked, looking down at the youngest Novak.

"I'm exhausted, Dean." Castiel whined. "How long have we been playing for?"

"Five minutes." Dean replied, raising his eyebrow.

"... Oh." Castiel replied.

"You're supposed to be marking Balthazar." Dean said, offering his hand to Castiel.

"Stupid sports." Castiel muttered as he went to stand by Balthazar.

...............

"No! Balthazar! Stop moving around!" Castiel whined, trying to stop the blonde from moving away. "Stay in one spot!"

"That's not how the game works, Cassie." Balthazar smirked.

"That's it." Castiel said, and he threw himself at his cousin and latched onto him, refusing to move. "Try move now." Castiel challenged, smirking.

Balthazar tried to move away, but Castiel wasn't budging and neither was he apparently. "That's cheating!"

"That's life." Castiel replied.

...............

"Oh my god, I caught the ball!" Castiel said, bouncing on the spot with excitement. 

"Good, now run!" 

"Oh fuck no, I can't do that." Castiel immediately surrendered. "Someone catch the ball." He said and threw the ball up the field where Sam caught it.

But Sam wasn't really any use because Gabriel hug-tackled him and they just ended up laughing and giggling on the ground.

"Hey, where's Jess?" Castiel asked, only just realising that the blonde was not with them.

"She spending time with Adam." Anna said, combing up behind her brother.

Castiel let out a yelp and his hand immediately flew to his heart. "Why are you sneaking up on me?" He asked, taking deep breaths. "You fucking monster." Castiel glared at her and Anna started laughing.

"Dean is waving at you, Cassie." Anna stated. "Now begone, before someone drops a house on you!" Anna giggled, skipping away from her brother.

"Hey, up yours Dorothy!" Castiel yelled after her.


	20. Exploding smoothies, an almost kiss, and the song from Bring It On

"Who adds chocolate to strawberry and banana smoothie?" Castiel asked, blocking the blender from Gabriel's reach.

"Who makes a strawberry and banana smoothie?" Gabriel retorted, trying to jump over his younger brother and drop the chocolate chips into the blender.

"I'm going now, see you later!" They heard Anna call, followed by the door slamming shut.

"Let me put my chocolate in!" Gabriel whined, trying to reach under Castiel.

"No." Castiel said, slapping his hand away.

"Devil child." Gabriel muttered, rubbing his hand.

"Wrong Novak." Lucifer smirked as he enter the room, Michael following behind him. "What are you guys arguing about?" He asked, coming to stand in between them as Michael went to sit at the table.

"Gabriel keeps trying to put chocolate chips in my smoothie!" Castiel complained and Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him.

"I want chocolate chips in my smoothie!" Gabriel complained. "Nobody understands me in this house!" Gabriel yelled, slamming his hand down on the counter, but, instead of hitting the counter, he accidentally hit the button on the blender. 

And the blender did not have a lid on it.

In a matter of seconds, Gabriel, Castiel and Lucifer were covered head-to-toe in strawberry and banana smoothie.

"... Oops." Gabriel muttered sheepishly, offering a weak smile. "Cassie, you know how much you love me..." He said, slowly backing away from his younger brother, who was advancing on him with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Get back here, you Napoleon dick!" Castiel yelled, sprinting after Gabriel. They heard Gabriel scream as Castiel tackled him to the ground.

Lucifer spun around and Michael was laughing into his cereal.

"You look good." Michael commented, failing to hold back a grin. Lucifer started to slowly walk towards him. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching him carefully.

"Give me a hug." Lucifer said, holding out his arms.

"No." Michael said, standing up and backing away. "Get away from me, Lucifer."

"I just want a hug." Lucifer said, feigning confusion.

"No. Lucifer, get away from me. No - stop it - ahh - eww! I'm all covered in smoothie now!"

...............

Dean entered the Novak home and made his way up to the study. He walked into the room and felt his heart melt a little, not that he would ever admit it. Castiel was sitting cross legged at the desk, reading a book and then making notes, his glasses slipping off of his nose. He had his headphones in, so he didn't hear Dean come in.

Dean slowly crept up behind, an evil grin breaking out on his face, and grabbed Castiel by the waist.

"Peter, Paul and Mary, I'm going down!" Castiel exclaimed as he jumped out of the chair and landed on the ground and Dean was bent over laughing. "You assbutt!" Castiel yelled, whacking him in the arm.

"Don't you look like a cutie patootie in your glasses?" Dean cooed, pinching Castiel's cheek.

"Shut up." Castiel muttered, grabbing the hand Dean offered, only to drag Dean down with him. The boys lay in a mess of limbs and their faces mere inches apart.

"Castiel, have you seen- oh." Michael stopped mid-sentence as he entered the room and saw the too boys tangled up together on the floor. "Never mind." He said, with a knowing smile and look in his eyes as he left the room.

"You interrupted my studying." Castiel accused, pressing his nose to Dean's. "Not cool."

"You... shut up." Dean replied lamely, unable to think of a witty response.

The two teenagers stared into each other's eyes, nose to nose, completely unaware of their surroundings. Dean could feel Castiel's breath on his face. Very slowly, the two boy leaned closer, their lips an inch apart, until -

"CASSIE! DEANO! LUNCH!" They heard Gabriel call from the kitchen.

Dean and Castiel both turned their heads towards the door and they both reluctantly moved away from one another. 

"I... I'll just put my books away. You go on down." Castiel muttered, slowly lifting himself off of the floor and offering Dean his hand.

"I - uh - yeah." Dean stuttered, walking out of the room.

Castiel leaned against the table and took a deep breath while Dean rested his head against the wall, the same thought racing through their heads:

What the hell just happened?

...............

When Castiel entered the kitchen, there was soft music flowing around the room and everyone was sitting everywhere.

Chuck, Becky, Balthazar, Jo, Kevin, Andy, Adam and Jess were all squished onto the couch that was, for some unknown reason, now in the kitchen.

Charlie and Meg were lying on the counter eating a bowl of strawberries, Crowley, Anna and Dean were sitting with their feet propped up on the table. Sam and Gabriel were sitting on the floor in front of the couch with Gabriel's head resting in Sam's lap.

Michael was standing at the oven, cooking lunch, and Lucifer was standing behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist, reading the instructions from the cooking book.

"What's for lunch?" Castiel asked, sitting himself down next to Dean.

"Well, it was going to be soup, but Lucifer burnt it." Michael replied, throwing more bacon onto a frying pan.

"How do you burn soup?" Castiel asked, confused.

"How did your cereal catch on fire this morning?" Lucifer replied, humming along to the music.

"That was not my fault." Castiel replied.

Everyone looked at Charlie when she started laughing. 

"What are you laughing at?" Dean asked, looking around the kitchen.

Charlie just reached forward and turned up the radio.

Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, 

"Hey Mickey, hey Mickey!" All of the teenagers sang along, except Michael, who was was looking up at the ceiling, his cheeks pink.

Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind,

"Hey Mickey, hey Mickey!" The kept singing.

"Turn it off!" Michael said, trying to reach for the radio but Charlie took it out of his reach. "Turn it off or else." Michael warned.

"Or else what?" Gabriel asked, narrowing his eyes.

Michael slowly reached for the weird hose sprinkler thing on the sink and held it up as if to examine it.

"You wouldn't dare." Gabriel said, watching Michael carefully.

"Five." Michael muttered.

"He's not gonna do it."

"Four." Michael said, pointing it at an angle so that it would soak all of the teenagers.

"He wouldn't."

"Three." Michael said, reaching for the handle to turn on the freezing cold water.

"Maybe we should turn the radio off."

"Two." Michael counted down, very slowly turning the handle.

"Charlie, turn it off! Turn it off!"

"I'm trying!"

"One." 

"Oh no."

Before any of the teenagers could run or cover themselves, they were squirted with freezing cold water, all the while, Michael singing under his breath.

"Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand, you take me by the heart, when you take me by the hand." He sang. "It's quite a catchy song, don't you think?"

...............

"Do you guys wanna go to the movies?" Lucifer asked, popping his head through the door.

"We're gonna watch the new scary movie that's in." Gabriel supplied, his head popping in underneath Lucifer's.

"It's supposed to be the scariest movie of the year." Balthazar added, and his head appearing over Lucifer's.

"Although, they say that about every scary movie." Crowley said, his head appearing above Balthazar's.

"What do you say?" Anna asked, her head appearing under Gabriel's.

"Oh look, it's the infamous floating Novak heads." Castiel said, tilting his head to the side and grinning. "What do you think, Dean? Wanna go to the movies?"

"I'm thinking that if I get a wooden hammer and smack each head, I could play whack-a-mole." Dean said thoughtfully.

"Whack-a-Novak." Castiel supplied, grinning back at him. "I think I have a wooden hammer, actually."

"Get your head out of the door, quickly!" Gabriel yelled and the heads all disappeared.

"Movies?" Dean asked, grinning.

"Movies." Castiel agreed.

...............

"Okay, since there is, like, twenty of us, next time we don't all try and for into one fucking car!"

...............

"Okay, so do you want to watch a scary movie about clowns or... ducks?" Kevin asked, looking at the movie screening times.

"Okay, uh, we'll flip." Gabriel said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a quarter. He threw the quarter up into the air. "Heads." He said after a few seconds.

"You have to apply heads to something." Balthazar reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Gabriel muttered. "Right, okay, okay, uhhh, ducks is heads, because ducks...have heads."

'What kinda' scary-ass clowns came to your birthday?" Dean asked.

...............

"Can someone please explain to me why we are watching Twilight?" Castiel asked, staring up at the screen.

"Because Twilight is the greatest love story of all time!" Gabriel defended the movie.

"Where would this movie be considered the greatest love story of all time?" Castiel asked.

"In a parallel universe where my hair is straight and so are you." Balthazar replied for Gabriel.

"Your ass is ringing." Castiel told Dean, who was trying to reach into his back pocket and get his phone.

"Hey... We're at the movies." Dean said into the phone. "Okay, see ya later, Bobby."

"They are such boring characters." Lucifer said, referring to Edward and Bella.

"Lord, they're like Siamese twins joined by their boring personalities." Michael said.

"Everybody say cheese!" Jo grinned, holding up her phone to get everyone in the picture.

"Okay, but you must refrain from any flash photography, as the lesbians may attack." Castiel warned, which warned him a playful shove from Charlie and Meg, which sent him tumbling onto the row of seats in front of him.

The flash went off and every smiled at the camera.

"Wait, I blinked!" Gabriel said.

"Too bad, Gabe." Jo said, smirking.

Castiel climbed back into his seat next to Dean. He reached for the popcorn but instead, his hand met Dean's. Their hands lingered for a few moments before they pulled away. Castiel looked up and smiled shyly at Dean and Dean returned a smile, throwing his arm over Castiel's shoulder.

Unbeknownst to them, all of the other teens were watching them with knowing looks.

"It's a better love story than Twilight." 

"Every story is a better love story than Twilight!"


	21. The not very Halloween-y chapter... heh, Halloweenie

"What are we doing again?" Balthazar asked, seating himself next to Jo. The large group of teens formed a circle, although it did not resemble a circle, in the kitchen.

"It's for a psychology project." Anna explained, taking out a book and pen. "Consider this a therapy session. Basically, I'm going to analyse how such a large group of people get along so well."

"You're not here half the fucking time." Dean called, looking around confused.

Anna shushed him. "Now, were going to begin-" Anna began but was cut off.

"You forgot the badges." Castiel said, pointing to a part of his shirt that he believed a badge should be present.

"Badges?" Anna asked, looking confused. "What badges?"

"Y'know, badges." Castiel said. "My name is Castiel Novak and I am a fucking lunatic."

"We don't need badges, Castiel." Anna sighed and Castiel shrugged. "Okay, I want each of you to write down a secret about yourself or a problem that you have on a slip of paper, anonymously, put it in the box and I'll read a few out and we can work together as a group to figure out a solution." She explained, handing a slip of paper to everyone. 

After everyone had written something down, they handed back to Anna and she picked a few at random.

"My friend's cousin's sister's uncle's grandmother's friend's goldfish died. I don't think I'll be able to cope." Anna read. "Okay, who wrote this?" She sighed as the others laughed. She picked up another one. "What if I go to sleep and grow boobs in the middle of the night?"

All of the teenagers laughed harder and Anna could help the tiny laugh that escaped her. She read through all of the slips of paper, they were either jokes or stupid questions. She then sighed, "okay, we'll do this tomorrow and you all better take it seriously." She warned and dismissed them.

When everyone left, Anna cleared up the papers and put them in the box. There was one lying on the ground.

I must have missed that, she mused, picking up the piece of paper and reading it. Only this one wasn't a joke or a stupid question:

I think I'm in love with my best friend.

...............

"Do you wanna drink?" Castiel asked Dean, standing up and heading towards the fridge.

"Sure." Dean replied.

On his journey to the fridge, he passed a very determined looking Becky and a very confused looking Michael.

He picked a few parts of their conversation.

"I don't get it." Michael said. "Why - why is there a ship?"

"Relationship." Becky explained, putting a lot of emphasis on the word ship. "Shipping is when you want to people to be together. In a relationship. You ship them."

"So, basically, you relationship them." Michael concluded and Becky nodded.

"Yep, and then you have OTPs." Becky said.

"What's an OTP?" Michael asked, looking even more confused.

"Well..." Becky began in a tone that clearly stated that you're going to be here a while.

"Oh, I shouldn't have asked." Michael whispered.

"Here you go." Castiel said, throwing a bottle of juice to Dean.

"Thanks." Dean grinned, taking a sip.

"So, are you dressing up for Halloween?" Castiel asked, seating himself down next to Dean.

"I dunno, I'm not really the type for dressing up." Dean sighed. "Just not my thing."

"C'mon, you have to dress up!" Castiel whined. 

"Fine." Dean gave up. "I'm gonna be a ghostbuster."

"C'mon, turn that frown upside down." Castiel said, poking Dean's face and Dean couldn't help but grin.

"You're such a dork." Dean laughed.

...............

"Eww! It's all slimy." Castiel grinned, poking his hand inside the pumpkin. Everybody had a pumpkin each and were deciding what to carve into it.

"Quit molesting the pumpkin, Cas." Dean said, looking at his own.

"I dare you stick your hand in it." Castiel said, looking at the strange orange insides of the pumpkin.

"No way, I'm making a pie outta this." Dean said.

"Okay, give me a spoon." Castiel asked, holding out his hand. 

"Michael, you just carved a circle in yours!" Lucifer accused, looking at the large hole in Michael's pumpkin.

"Yeah." Michael said.

"You have to put a design on it!" Lucifer pouted.

"Hey, Picasso, pumpkins are hard to cut." Michael replied.

"Balthazar, will you quit stabbing the pumpkin?" Jo asked as Balthazar repeatedly stabbed his knife into the pumpkin.

"I'm an artist at work here." Balthazar replied.

"Gabe, what did you carve - oh my god!" Sam exclaimed, blushing slightly all the while Gabriel was cackling with glee.

"THIS IS STUPID! I HATE THIS!" Kevin declared. "PUMPKINS CAN GO SCREW THEMSELVES!" And with that, Kevin threw his pumpkin out of the window.

Andy patted him sympathetically as Kevin sat down and sulked.

"Oh, crap!" Castiel yelled, losing control of his knife and a jagged line appeared in the pumpkin, ruining the mouth.

"Well..." Dean said, observing the pumpkin. "It's..." He trailed off.

"Not good?" Castiel supplied.

"A bit not good, yeah." Dean replied.

"Okay, the store closes soon and we have no food." Michael said, standing up.

"And we need candy for Gabriel." Gabriel reminded him. "I mean Halloween... No, I mean Gabriel."

"Okay, who's coming?" Michael asked, picking up the keys and everyone stood up. "... Really?" 

"The car will feel empty unless we're not all squished into it." Charlie said.

Michael blinked and made a move to leave and everyone copied him. He sighed and walked a few steps, only to be followed again. "Alright, you can come." He said.

...............

"MY GRANDMOTHER DRIVES FASTER THAN YOU!" 

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? COME SAY IT TO OUR FACES!"

"THAT'S RIGHT, KEEP WALKING!"

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"WHY HAVEN'T WE GOTTEN ANOTHER CAR YET?"

...............

"Can we put up the decorations when we get back?" Castiel asked, tugging on Michael's hand. "I mean, Halloween is tomorrow." 

"Castiel, nothing has stopped you from putting decorations up this entire week." Michael replied, looking around the store.

"They're in the attic." Castiel said. "The attic is dark."

"And you want me to get them for you?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Castiel grinned and skipped away.

"Laziness." Michael muttered.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to."

...............

"Hey, Dean." Castiel called and Dean looked around to see him sitting in a shopping cart. "Push me!"

"Ooh, push us, Dean!" Charlie yelled, hopping into the shopping cart with Castiel. 

"Lucifer, wanna join?" Castiel asked, moving over for his brother.

"Castiel, I am twenty years old." Lucifer replied.

...............

Michael had just put the bread in the shopping cart and when he heard several yells and laughs. He looked up and a shopping cart went zooming past with Castiel, Charlie, Dean and Lucifer in it.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the loudspeaker went off and the speaker sounded like they were in pain:

"Clean up, aisle three." 

"Lucifer, we're in aisle twelve."

"Clean up, aisle twelve."

...............

"Cas? Cas! What are you doing?" Dean asked as he spotted Castiel sitting in the children's playhouse in the store.

"Shh." Castiel held his finger to his lips and gestured for Dean to move. Dean, rather confused, complied and moved out of the way.

Soon, a lady and her child walked by and Castiel did a tumble out of the playhouse. The lady looked at him, startled and confused.

"I'm back from Narnia." Castiel whispered.

...............

"Look, a photo booth." Castiel said, and without giving Dean time to look, he grabbed his hand and dragged him into the photo booth.

As they sat down, Castiel put some money into the machine. "Smile." He grinned and Dean did the same.

The two boys sat making funny faces at the camera and on the last one, Castiel placed a kiss on Dean's cheek.

Dean smiled at the pictures and put them in his wallet.

...............

Later that night, after Michael had taken down the decorations from the attic, the teenagers had out up the decorations.

"Dean, help me up." Castiel said, stretching to reach on top of the fire place. Dean sighed as Castiel climbed onto his shoulders and put up the rubber bat.

"Why aren't decorations scary anymore?" Dean asked, stretching the rubber bat. "We should put up scary decorations."

"We tried to hang Gabriel up on the door once." Castiel mused. "We thought it would scare the neighbours."

"And did it?" Dean asked.

"They thought we killed him and avoided us. I'd say it did the trick." Castiel replied.

...............

Dean had just left the kitchen when Castiel and Gabriel came tumbling down the stairs on a blanket and pillows.

"C'mon, Dean." Castiel grinned, dragging the blankets back up the stairs with him. Dean followed him up the stairs and climbed down next to him.

"So, what? You just g- aaahhh!" Dean yelled as he and Castiel went flying down the stairs. Dean gripped onto Castiel's hand until they reached the bottom were Castiel was laughing with glee.

"Let's do it again!" Castiel yelled and Dean only gripped his hand tighter and refused to move.

...............

"Castiel, why don't you play a sport?" Anna asked as Castiel and Dean were trying, and failing, to make cupcakes.

"I'm saving my energy for the future or, y'know, in case someone cuts in front of me in Burger King." Castiel shrugged.

Dean snorted and accidentally swallowed flour and started choking. Castiel patted him and handed him some water.

"So, did you hear? Miss Eldermen down the road had a heart attack. She almost died." Anna said. "I went to see her in hospital, she really gave her family a scare."

"Oh, maybe I'll call in and see her." Castiel muttered. 

"Do you ever wonder how you're going to die?" Anna asked, absentmindedly.

"Wow, Anna. Pretty dark thoughts." Dean said.

"Shut up, Dean." Anna laughed. "Cas?"

"I wanna go like my grandfather. He was a great man." Castiel said.

"How did he die?" Charlie asked.

Castiel thought for a moment before he replied. "When I die, I want to go peacefully like my grandfather did - in his sleep. Not yelling and screaming like the passengers in his car." Castiel said and everyone looked at him in part confusion and part horror. "Hey, I said he was a great man, not a great taxi driver."

Gabriel, very sneakily in his own opinion, reached his finger to steal some of the icing but Castiel and Dean slapped his hand away.

"Don't steal. The government hates competition." Castiel warned.

"Since these cupcakes have gone to crap, I suggest we watch a movie instead." Michael said.

"Hey!"

"Whoa!"

"C'mon!"

"... Yeah, alright."

...............

They had settled on watching some random movie that nobody knew the name of so they but Lucifer found it boring so now he was just flicking through the channels.

"I just saw Ian Somerhalder, he is so perfect. I would totally date him." Castiel sighed dreamily but Lucifer just kept flicking through the channels.

"Isn't he straight?" Anna asked and Castiel glared at her.

"There are no straight men, only men who haven't met Castiel." Castiel said.

"Some people just make it so obvious that they're gay." Dean said, patting Castiel on the head.

"Like Gabriel?" Castiel asked, nodding to Gabriel who was wearing pink skinny jeans with rainbow suspenders.

Gabriel huffed. "Okay, FYI, folks, most people that meet me do not know that I am gay." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel, blind people know that you're gay." Michael replied. "Dead people know you're gay."

...............

Castiel woke up and there was something warm underneath him. He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. It appeared that everyone had fallen asleep in the living room. Castiel reached forward and turned off the TV, which was just showing reruns. 

Castiel looked down to see that he was snuggling with Dean. He shrugged before he settled back down and Dean stirred.

"Hmm? Time is it?" Dean asked wearily, yawning.

"Halloween time." Castiel replied sleepily.

"M'kay." Dean said.

"Shh." Castiel whispered, drifting off. "Santa's coming soon."

"Wrong birthday, Cas." Dean replied sleepily before they both drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I think this chapter sucked, I don't know. I have writers block and it's not very festive either but oh well. Hope you enjoyed!


	22. A kind of Christmas chapter that mentions ponies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip from Halloween to Christmas whoops

"So, how many people are coming tomorrow?" Lucifer asked, tapping his pen on the notepad. He needed to find out how many people were coming to the Novak household for Christmas.

"Um, well, there's seven of us, plus Michael, and his parents and aunt are coming, so that's ten..." Castiel said, counting on his fingers, like a true mathematician. "Then there's Sam and Dean, as well as Bobby, Ellen and Jo, so that's sixteen. Ellen is going to help Michael with the cooking, as well as his mom, by the way."

Lucifer was taking down names and numbers while Michael was on the phone, talking to Raphael.

"Ah, who else is coming?" Castiel muttered to himself. "Um, Charlie's coming, and Meg, and I guess that's it." Castiel finished.

"Why aren't they spending Christmas with their parents?" Lucifer asked. 

"Charlie's parents are in hospital and Meg's went on a holiday to Spain." Castiel said.

"Raphael won't be coming." Michael told them, putting his phone back in his pocket. "His flight was cancelled because of the snow, he staying with your aunt Claudia."

"She just going to keep feeding him. He's going to become fat, then he won't need his flight, he'll just roll back here." Castiel said and Michael rolled his eyes.

"So in total, that's seventeen people coming." Michael calculated. 

"So, Michael..." Castiel said with a devilish grin. "We finally get to meet your parents. What are they like? What do they do?"

"Well, my dad is the owner of Milton & Co. and my mom likes to think she's a psychic." Michael shrugged. "Her sister believes that she is a psychic, too, my aunt was adopted."

"His dad has this weird ass name." Lucifer interjected and Michael smacked him on the back of the head.

"What's your dad's name?" Castiel asked. 

"Deus." Michael muttered, barely audible.

"I'm sorry, what?" Castiel asked, blinking rapidly as though he hasn't heard, even though he clearly had.

"Deus." Michael repeated. "His name is Deus." 

"Are you aware that Deus means God in Latin?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side. "A bit... big headed, don't you think?" 

"I am quite aware, yes." Michael replied, pacing around the room.

"What's your mom's name?" Castiel asked, his eyes trailing after the older boy as he paced back and forth, something he did often for no apparent reason.

"Pamela." Michael replied.

"Of course it is." Castiel said as rolled his eyes and feigned whacking himself across the head. "And her sister?" 

"Missouri." Michael replied, settling himself down next to Lucifer. "She and my father are always arguing." Michael added.

"Well, I can't wait until you finally introduce Lucifer as your boyfriend, and not as your 'college partner'." Castiel smirked. "I'll be there for you every step of the way... with a video camera."

"Well, anyways, I will be cooking a seven course meal, so you, Gabriel, Balthazar, Crowley and Lucifer can stay away from the kitchen all day tomorrow." Michael sighed. "Why does it have to be seven courses, seems a bit too much." 

"It's a tradition, our parents use to do it every year." Castiel reminded him.

"I still think it's too much, I mean, there are people in the world dying of starvation." Michael said.

"Fine," Lucifer sighed, grabbing his pen. "What's their names? I'll add them to the list."

Castiel laughed for a good fifteen minutes when Michael shoved Lucifer out of his chair and onto the floor.

...............

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas... Eve!" Dean called as he, Sam, Jo and Charlie entered the Novak house.

"Ho! Ho! Holy crap, it's clean in here." Jo commented as they walked into the kitchen, which was, for once, completely spotless.

"Hello." Michael greeted them, appearing out of nowhere and the four teenagers jumped six feet in the air, dropping everything that they were holding and clung to each other for dear life.

"WHAT THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" Charlie asked, clutching her heart and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Nice to see you, too." Michael replied.

"Where is everybody?" Sam asked, sitting down on the chair at the island.

"They went... carolling." Michael said. 

"Carolling?" Dean asked. "As in, singing at a random stranger's door?"

Michael nodded. "I feel sorry for the neighbours."

"Well, anyway, we came to drop off presents!" Sam grinned, his too-big Santa hat falling over his eyes.

They all dumped the wrapped boxes unceremoniously onto the table, but Dean held a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"It's Cas' present." Dean shrugged when Michael raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to give it to him personally."

"So, what'd you get Lucifer?" Jo asked, adjusting her hat.

"This ring he wanted. It's from some TV series, I think." Michael replied, getting a glass of water.

"Oh, so you're proposing?" Sam asked with a bright smile and Michael choked on his water. "'Cause, y'know, giving someone a ring is the international symbol for proposing."

"I am not proposing." Michael coughed, his eyes tearing up from the lack of oxygen.

"Why not?" Sam pouted. "I wanna plan your wedding!"

"You are not planning my wedding!" Michael replied.

"Oh, yes I am!" Sam replied.

"Tis the season to be jolly!" Horrible off-key singing distracted Charlie, Jo and Dean from Sam and Michael's argument, where Sam was quite close to snapping his fingers very sassily.

The three teenagers walked into the hall, where the Novaks, Meg entered with them, looking a little embarrassed but more amused, they were singing quite awfully, out of tune and missing lyrics.

"Deck the hall with... uh... something jolly! La la la la la la la la la!"

"Hey, Cas." Dean grinned and Castiel beamed at him, dusting snow off of his shoulders.

"Hi, Dean." Castiel greeted him, pulling him into a hug. 

They both turned their heads to the kitchen when they heard Sam and Michael yelling at one another; 

"AND IT'S GOING TO BE TROPICAL THEMED!"

"MY WEDDING IS NOT GOING TO BE TROPICAL THEMED!"

"YES, IT IS! AND THERE'S GOING TO BE A PONY!"

...............

Castiel and Dean sat snuggled with blankets out on the wooden swing, watching the snow swirl past them and land on the thick blanket of snow covering the ground.

They swung back and forth slowly, listening to the music coming from the house.

"You okay?" Castiel asked, looking up at Dean from where his head was resting on the older boy's shoulder.

Dean looked down at him, giving him a small smile. "I just wish my dad could come home for Christmas." He murmured, he had been telling Castiel this for at least three weeks and Castiel could understand where he was coming from.

"C'mon, it's Christmas, don't be such a downer." Castiel grinned, getting up and pulling Dean to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Dean laughed as Castiel turned up the music from the remote he stole from Gabriel.

"Dance with me?" Castiel asked, although it came out more like a statement, holding out his hand.

Dean eyes him carefully before taking the youngest Novak's hand in his own and twirling him around.

The two boys laughed as they danced in time to the music, ignoring the cold weather. Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean's hands rested on Castiel's hips.

They didn't notice the other teenagers faces all pressed against the window, watching their every move.

"All Cassie wants for Christmas is Deeeeeeaan!" 

"Shut up, Gabriel."

...............

Gabriel had this amazing, in his own opinion, idea. He decided to hang mistletoe around the house which resulted in a very awkward moments and even more awkward kisses.

This forced Michael and Charlie to kiss, Jo and Lucifer, Castiel and Sam, Gabriel and Dean, Balthazar and Meg and Anna and Jo.

It stopped when Gabriel and Crowley accidentally walked under the same mistletoe and both Novaks stared at each other while everyone crowded around them, smirks on their faces.

...............

"Gingerbread man meteor shower!" Gabriel yelled, dumping a handful of mini gingerbread men onto the gingerbread house Dean and Castiel were decorating, making the two boys share an evil look and squirted icing all over Gabriel's face.

"If you're gonna be a smart ass, Gabriel, you need to be smart, otherwise you're just an ass." Dean smirked at him.

"You guys suck unicorn balls, man." Gabriel muttered, wiping his face and going to bother Crowley.

...............

It was almost midnight when everyone left and Castiel stood by the door, watching Dean as he left. He climbed up the stairs and lay down, staring at the wall.

"Are you okay?" Castiel looked at the door, where Michael was leaning against the frame. "You seem to be upset every time Dean leaves."

"I don't know." Castiel admitted, sighing. Michael walked across the room, seating himself down next to the youngest Novak. Castiel shifted around to face him. "I miss him."

"Well, he has been gone for a good seven minutes." Michael said, looking at his watch.

"Michael, what was it like when you fell in love with Lucifer?" Castiel asked and Michael thought for a moment.

"I remember being annoyed at myself, since he was a narcissistic ass-" Michael began.

"He still is." Castiel interrupted.

"But I was happy, at the same time, because despite that he was the most annoying person I had ever met, he liked me for me but I was afraid, too, in case he didn't return those feelings." Michael said.

"But you convinced yourself." Castiel concluded.

"Oh, no, I was too stubborn for that." Michael shook his head. "I kept telling myself I wasn't, but you can easily fall in love without realising it." Michael finished, standing up, he ruffled Castiel's hair playfully and left Castiel to his own thoughts.

One thought raced through his mind;

Is he in love with Dean?

...............

"What's up?" Sam asked, getting a bottle of water from the fridge. Dean was sat at the table, looking deep in thought.

"Nothing." Dean shrugged. "Just thinking about Cas."

"Oh, about you two being in love?" Sam asked, taking a drink of his water, and Dean's eyes widened.

"I'm not in love with Cas!" He protested.

"Then why were you thinking about him?" Sam challenged, a faint smirk playing at his lips.

"I was- I just - shut up." Dean muttered and Dean. "'M not in love with Cas."

"Do you think Cas is good looking?" Sam asked, resting his feet on the table.

"Everyone thinks he's good looking." Dean shrugged.

"But do you find him good looking?" Sam asked.

"Well, he - I - kinda?" Dean stuttered, his cheeks tinged pink. "But, I-I'm straight." Dean argued.

"You keep telling yourself that." Sam nodded. "You spend all day with Cas, all night with him, he's probably the only person you text and because, for the past three months, you haven't spoken to a single one of your other 'friends' other than when you're practicing for the game coming up. You even talked about mom with him." Sam argued and Dean was taken aback. 

"And because of Cas, you now have these friends that you're actually happy with, hell, you even dumped your girlfriend for him." Sam said. 

Dean sat back and thought about what Sam had just said. Had his life really changed that much since he met Castiel?

"And you've helped Cas through so much, he stopped smoking because of you, he stopped drinking, he stopped hurting himself because of you." Sam said. 

"Because I'm his friend, I have to help him through this stuff." Dean said. 

"Because you love him." Sam concluded.

"Yeah, l love Cas, he's my best friend, I do love him, I mean, I am in love with him-" Dean stopped short and Sam had this big ass smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean demanded.

"What - we thought you knew!" Sam defended himself.

"WE?" Dean asked, in the middle of panicking and feeling an overwhelming sense of joy.

"Yeah, everybody, we talk about it all the time!" Sam said. "We thought it was obvious! It's like telling Gabriel; "'hey, you like eating candy'." Sam shrugged as he stood up. "Night, Dean."

Is he in love with Castiel?

...............

"Deus, you try to call my nephew that name one more time and I'ma whack you with a spoon!" Missouri warned, glaring at her brother-in-law.

"You don't have a spoon!" Deus replied.

"That's it, someone give me a spoon!" Missouri said, holding out her hand.

"Michael, your aunt and father don't seem to get along very well." Ellen laughed as she chopped up some vegetables.

"Yeah." Michael sighed. "I don't really know what it's about."

It was Christmas Day and Michael already felt like murdering half of the people in the house. He was under pressure to make everything right but people were talking, laughing, arguing and getting whacked with spoons all around him.

His mother, Pamela, was talking to Castiel. "Castiel, you have this - this - this blindingly bright aura." She said, her hands cupping either side of his face.

"Thank you." Castiel grinned. "That's a good thing, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam came into the kitchen, looking upset and confused.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Michael asked.

Sam hung his head. "I lost my shoe."

Michael and Ellen stopped what they were doing to look down at Sam's feet, where one of his shoes were missing.

Michael took a deep breath. "Okay, Lucifer!" Michael called and Lucifer's head appeared on the doorway. "Will you get Sam a pair of shoes, please?" 

"Feeling the pressure, yet?" Ellen asked, a smirk forming on her face.

"No, you?" Michael lied, turning to her.

"Course not," She lied. "We've only just started." They both stared at each other in realisation and they felt like crying.

...............

Dean and Castiel had been awkwardly awkward together that day, staring at each other longer than usual and sitting closer together, but never really speaking.

"Deus, someone's calling you." Pamela said, tossing Deus his phone.

"I'll just forward it to my P.A." Deus said , putting his phone in his pocket.

"What's a P.A.?" Dean whispered.

"I think it's kind of like a slave." Castiel whispered back.

...............

Missouri had been annoying Dean all day. She had threatened to whack him with a spoon and everything.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asked Sam.

"Not in public." Sam replied.

"Damn it." Dean muttered. "I don't like her."

"What do you wanna do, poke her with a stick? Dude! You're not gonna poke her with a stick!" Sam said when Dean brightened considerably.

...............

"Here." Castiel said, forcing a thin wrapped box into Dean's arms. "Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas." Dean grinned, handing Castiel the box with blue wrapping paper.

Dean's jaw dropped when he saw what Castiel had gotten him, it Metallica's Metallica (The Black Album) 4 LP White Vinyl Box Set.

Castiel was the same, Dean had gotten him a 1970's Pulsar digital watch, the one had mentioned a few months back. He couldn't believe that Dean still remembered.

"Where did you get this?" They both asked at the same time.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said, pulling Dean into a hug.

"Thanks, Cas, it's awesome." Dean grinned and they just stayed like that, hugging in the middle of the living room.

"Why don't you get me stuff like that, Cassie?" Gabriel complained. 

"Last year, you gave me a hug." Castiel reminded him and Gabriel sank back into the chair.

...............

"So, Michael, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Pamela asked from the opposite side of the table, which somehow managed to become big enough to fit seventeen people.

The room was really cramped, though.

"Yeah..." Michael began and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Castiel's phone appear over the table. "Do you remember that I told you that Lucifer was my college partner?"

His parents nodded and all of the teenagers looked off in opposite directions. Balthazar had taken a great interest in the ceiling and Gabriel seemed to think that the floor was rather exquisite. Missouri, however, leaned back in her seat with a smug smile that clearly stated; I told you so.

"He's not your college partner?" Deus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucifer took Michael's hand. "He is my college partner, but he's also my boyfriend." Michael said, and Lucifer squeezed his hand.

"And they're going to have a tropical themed wedding." Sam declared very sassily. "With a pony." He turned to Michael. "Don't worry, I've got your back." Everyone looked at Sam confused.

"There's not going to be a pony." Michael said.

"Yes, there is and there's nothing you can do about it." Sam replied.

...............

After dinner, Michael was talking to his parents with Lucifer by his side and Charlie, Meg, Jo, Sam and the other Novaks were not-so-subtly eavesdropping.

Bobby, Ellen and Missouri were yelling at each other about the rules of Monopoly, the game of Satan.

There was a knock at the door and Castiel rushed to it, shoving Dean out of the way.

"What was that for?" Dean asked, rubbing his arm.

"Well," Castiel began, a huge smile on his face. "Well, I got you another present." Castiel said, his hand on the handle of the door.

"You didn't have to do that." Dean began, but Castiel interrupted him.

"Yes, I did, because you told me that your Christmas wouldn't be complete without it." Castiel said, and he pulled the door open. "Merry Christmas."

Dean's eyes widened and a huge smile broke out on his features, and Sam stood next to him with slightly watery eyes and a big smile.

"Dad."


	23. Road trips, puns, and insults that you should probably not use in front of your parents

A/N: This chapter contains a bunch of crap I found amusing on tumblr. 

Before Dean could even form a coherent sentence, he was was shoved out of the way as Sam charged at his father, his arms thrown forward, yelling:

"DADDY!"

"SAMMY!" John yelled, as Sam flung himself into his father's arms.

"Thanks, bitch." Dean cursed at Sam as Castiel helped him up off the floor. 

"Whatever, jerk." Sam grinned as Dean joined the hug.

"How did you get him here?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Michael's uncle, War, works in the army." Castiel shrugged and all heads turned to Michael.

"You have an uncle called War?" Crowley asked.

"Warren, his name is Warren." Michael replied. "War is his nickname."

"Are his brothers Death, Famine and Pestilence?" Gabriel joked.

"We just call them Dan, Frank and Peter." Michael said and his mother and father nodded in agreement behind him. 

"And I thought our family had weird names." Balthazar commented.

..................

"How long are you here?" Sam asked John. All three Winchesters were slouched on the couch while everybody else joined in the game of monopoly in teams, since there were too many of them to play normally.

"Six months." John replied. "Listen, boys, I know we didn't exactly... depart on the best terms and after your mom died, I wasn't the best dad either, but I'm hoping that we can patch things up before I leave again. So, I just wanted to apologise for how I raised and when I was never there for you." John sighed and Sam and Dean wrapped their arms around their dad.

"We forgave you a long time ago, dad." They said and John ruffled their hairs, making them both groan in annoyance and complain that they weren't kids anymore.

"How about we join in the game?" John asked and they joined in the teams.

..................

"Okay, I thinks it's Mr. Black in the kitchen with the knife." Lucifer said, looking pleased with himself.

"You're wrong, Luce." Michael said.

"How do you know?" Lucifer asked.

"We're playing monopoly." Michael replied.

"Can you move me three?" Pamela asked.

"Are you the iron?" Ellen asked.

"No, that's Michael." Pamela replied.

"Story of my life." Michael muttered.

"Okay, Lucifer, you're turn." Charlie said.

"No, I'm in jail." Lucifer said.

It was perfectly civilised game for a short time.

Of course, nothing in monopoly stays civilised for long.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" 

"YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW THE RULES!" 

"PLAYING THIS GAME WAS A BAD IDEA!"

"YES, THANK YOU FOR YOUR INPUT."

"SHE CAN'T JUST OWE YOU THE REST!"

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN?"

"NO, IT'S NOT FAIR. ANNA HAS THE OXFORD STREET SET, THE VINE STREET SET, THE MAYFAIR SET, THE FLEET STREET SET AND I'M ON MY OWN ON THE OLD KENT ROAD."

"I WILL CONQUER EVERWHERE!"

"CALM DOWN, ADOLF TITLER."

"THIS IS NOT A TEAM! THIS IS A DICTATORSHIP!"

"YOU HAVE TO PLAY BY THE RULES, GUYS!"

"Fine. Look I rolled a six." Castiel said.

"That's a nine." Jo pointed out.

"I don't give a fuck, I'm taking six. One, two, three, four, five, six. Oh, look! Chance: Earthquake, everything destroyed except the Old Kent Road." And with that Castiel shook the board and all of the pieces tumbled everywhere.

"You're a very competitive person, Castiel."

...............

After everyone went home, Castiel had fallen asleep on the couch, exhausted with the day's events.

Michael draped a blanket over him as be cleaned around the house. "He hasn't been sleeping properly." Michael said when he heard Lucifer enter the room. 

"Why though?" Lucifer asked.

"Christmas is a stressful time," Michael said, running his fingers through Castiel's hair. "He has exams and school work and he was working really hard to get John home as well as getting gifts for everybody. He's just really stressed out."

"What can we do to help him?" Lucifer asked, kneeling down next his youngest brother.

Michael remained quiet for a short while. "How about we go away for a week? Us, the Winchesters, Ellen, Bobby, Jo, and Meg and Charlie? Castiel wouldn't be as stressed and Sam and Dean can spend time with their dad."

"Where would we go?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"My family own a lakehouse in California." Michael suggested. "We can go there."

"That's a great idea." Lucifer grinned. 

"Then it's settled, we're going to California." Michael smiled. "I'll call Ellen and ask her if they want to go." 

"Okay, I'll go tell Gabe and everybody else." Lucifer said, pulling Michael into a kiss. "I love you." He muttered.

"I love you, too." Michael replied.

"I wish somebody loved me." Crowley sighed from the table, where he was eating a bowl of cereal. "I deserved to be loved."

...............

Everyone gathered around the kitchen table for breakfast.

"Castiel, stop hogging the bacon!"

"Gabriel, candy is not breakfast!"

"Balthazar, whiskey is not breakfast either!"

"We want to talk to you all about something." Michael said, gesturing between himself and Lucifer.

There was a brief silence before they yelling began.

"OH MY GOD! LUCIFER'S PREGNANT!"

"MICHAEL, WHY DIDN'T YOU USE PROTECTION?"

"LUCIFER, YOU WHORE, WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE HIM USE PROTECTION?"

"THE KID WILL BE NAMED GABRIEL IN HONOUR OF HIS FAVOURITE UNCLE."

"AS IF, DINGLESACK, THE KID'S NAME IS BALTHAZAR!"

"HEY, FETUS MC SMALL COCK, SHE IS GOING TO BE NAMED ANNA!"

"SHE? LISTEN, YOU COCK JUGGLING THUNDER CUNT, HIS NAME WILL BE CASTIEL!"

"LISTEN UP, TWAT WAFFLED DILDOS, THE KID'S NAME IS CROWLEY!"

"GUYS, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALM DOWN!" Lucifer called over the angry teenagers. 

All five of them crossed their arms over their chests and looked down guiltily.  

"Okay..." Lucifer said, trying to maintain the peace. 

"I hope you all step on Lego." Crowley muttered.

"I hope all of your gravestones are written in comic sans!" Castiel snapped.

"I HOPE ALL OF YOUR COMPUTERS CRASH!"

"I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE TO USE ALGEBRA IN YOUR CAREER!"

"I HOPE YOU ALL LOSE YOUR SHOES AND HAVE TO WEAR CROCS!"

"I HOPE THEY CANCEL OPRAH!"

Gabriel did a double take, holding onto Balthazar for support. "How dare you." He whispered.

"Will you listen to me?" Lucifer snapped.

"Nah." Balthazar shrugged.

"I am the man of this family!" Lucifer pouted.

"You'll never be the man your mother was." Castiel waved him off.

"Michael! You hear how these kids treat me? You gotta say something." Lucifer demanded.

Michael just shrugged, barely concealing a grin making the teenagers break into a series of giggles. 

Lucifer threw his hands up in the air. "Y'know what? In the end, all you guys are just a bunch of broken condoms." He declared, sitting down and pouting.

"Actually, what Lucifer and I wanted to tell you is that we're g-" Michael began but Anna cut him off.

"GETTING MARRIED!" She shrieked excitedly. 

And in that moment, Sam Winchester came running through the front door and joined Anna in her fangirling. 

"Sit down." Michael said and both Anna and Sam pouted, flipping their hair before they took their seat.

"As I was saying, we're -you even try and interrupt me and I will punch you in the dick with a cactus- going on a small vacation." Michael finished.

"Oh, yay!" Castiel yelled happily. "Where are we going?" 

"Lakehouse in California." Lucifer replied.

"When are we going?" Castiel asked, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Saturday." Michael replied. 

"Saturday. Good. Good, I like Saturdays."

"... WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE. WHY DO YOU ALL THINK I BOTTOM IN THIS RELATIONSHIP?"

...............

"Okay, Anna, Meg and Charlie, you go with Jo and Ellen." Michael said and the two girls got into the car with the Harvelles. 

"Sam, Dean, Bobby, John and...?" Michael trailed off, unsure of who else to put in the car.

"Oh, me!" Gabriel yelled excitedly, waving his frantically. "Meeeee! Pick me! I wanna be with my Sammy!"

"... and Gabriel." Michael sighed.

"YAY!" Gabriel squealed as he ran and jumped onto Sam, placing kisses all over the youngest Winchester's face.

"I wish somebody would say 'yay' for me." Crowley muttered as he got into the car.

...............

"Will you close the window? It's freezing!" Castiel snapped at Lucifer, pulling his blanket tighter around himself. "My nipples are gonna get fucking frostbite."

"Luce, you'll get sick." Michael warned.

"It's not thay bad." Lucifer, rather reluctantly, closed the car window. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

"Michael, Balthazar is sitting in my space again!" Castiel whined. "He keeps breathing in all my air!"

"Balthazar, stop stealing Castiel's air." Michael said from the driver's seat. 

"I am not!" Balthazar defended himself.

"You, sir, are an oxygen thief!" Castiel said.

...............

"Ugh, what did I say about touching me? Don't touch me." Sam snapped.

"I'm not touching you." Dean replied, childishly.

"I SEE YOUR FINGER RIGHT THERE!" Sam argued.

"I'm not touching you!" Dean repeated.

"Dad, can I kill him?" Sam asked.

John rolled his eyes as Gabriel and Sam went back to talking.

Dean took out his phone to answer the text Castiel had just sent him.

C: (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

D: Stop with the furniture! 

C: (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

D: That's Indian cherry wood, you buffoon!

C: WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY TABLES

C: (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

C: AHHHHHHHHHH

D: I am a rare table collector, you moron!

C: (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

C: NOT ANYMORE

D: AHHH!!!

C: now you are a rare splinter collector

C: (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

Dean was laughing for a good while before realisation dawned on him.

What the fuck was he doing with his life?

His phone buzzed again, he opened up Castiel's new text.

C: What colour is this dress?

Dean looked at the image of the dress before replying.

D: White and gold, why?

Dean looked up to the car in front of them, where, through the back window, Castiel's head slowly turned around to look at him.

His phone buzzed again.

C: We can't be friends anymore.

..................

Dean looked down at his phone as it buzzed again.

C: I just realised that spoons are just little bowls on sticks

C: If I punch myself and it hurt, am I too weak or too strong?

C: Do you think sand is called sand because it's between the sea and the land?

C: If you drop soap on the floor, is the floor clean or the soap dirty?

C: How come our noses run but our feet smell?

C: Why is it called building when it is already built?

C: DEAN

C: ANSWER ME

C: GODDAMMIT

C: I'M HAVING AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS

C: WHAT DOES LIFE EVEN MEAN

C: WHAT IF WE'RE ALL JUST POTATOES

C: IN A GIANT POTATO FIELD

C: AND WHEN IT RAINS IT'S JUST A FARMER WATERING US BECAUSE WE ARE ALL POTATOES

C: TATERS GONNA TATE TATE TATE

C: If Shaquille O'neal was a banana he'd be Shaquille O'peel

C: If Shaquille O'neal was a shade of blue green he'd be Shaquille O'teal

C: If Shaquille O'neal was a criminal he'd be Shaquille O'steal

C: Is Shaquille O'neal was overly emotion he'd be Shaquille O'feel

C: Oi, dollophead, you better fucking answer me

C: Clotpole, I am serious

C: CABBAGE HEAD ANSWER ME

C: You know I've met a lot of pricks in my time but you are the fucking cactus

C: You're a big stupid head, stupid head

..................

Four days. 

FOUR FUCKING DAYS. 

Four days of Balthazar keeps stealing my oxygen, Crowley is hanging out of the window, Gabriel put blue highlights in my hair, Dean keeps poking me, Lucifer won't close the window, my nipples have frostbite, I need to pee, there's a lady in a white dress standing on the side of the road, is that the cops, oh shit it is the cops, act natural, I want McDonald's, fuck that we're getting subway, five dollar, five dollar footlong, I'm going to commit fratricide while you all sleep, there's a guy coming out of a blue phonebox over there, move your foot, you move your foot, I'm older, I'm younger, idjits... The list was endless.

"You are all the people I'm going to see in hell!"

"There's a special place in hell reserved for you, right next to the person who invented unpoppable bubble wrap. That place is reserved especially for you."

"It's called the throne, bitch."

"WE'RE HERE, BITCHES!"

"WOOHOO!" 

..................

"I like your hair like this, it makes your eyes stand out." Dean grinned, assessing Castiel's black hair that now had blue highlights in. They were helping to bring the luggage into the house, which was fucking huge.

"Honey, you should see me in a crown." Castiel replied, winking at Dean.

"I'm pretty sure Bobby is ready to kill everyone." Dean said.

"Well, every fairytale needs a good old fashioned villain." Castiel shrugged.

"This isn't a fairytale, though." Dean said. 

"Dean, we're both characters in a fictional book, it's a fairytale if we want it to be a fucking fairytale." Castiel said as he carried the bags inside the house.

Dean looked confused for a moment. "I'm a written whore." He said.

"C'mon, sweetie, get that fine ass in here, we haven't got all day!" Castiel called.

A/N: I do plan for romantic shit to happen at the lakehouse and I apologise for being two months late again, I have no excuse, I'm just really fucking lazy and I'm sorry. And I still have writer's block, which sucks. So, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that good but I hope you enjoyed!


	24. Depression and Fishing and Twister - OH MY!

A/N: A few trigger warnings for the first part. Self-harm, depression and mentions of attempted suicide.

"Alright, who gets what rooms?" Sam asked, sitting on his suitcase and trying to use a magazine to fan himself. Everyone had gathered around in a circle in the living room and had lost several layers of clothing (they were seriously considering just walking around naked) due to the heat.

"Well, I guess it's who gets the room first." Michael shrugged. There was a moments of brief silence and not a single person moved.

And then suddenly, everyone dropped everything and sprinted, trying to find the biggest room.

"OUT OF MY WAY, BITCHES!"

"I WANT THE BIGGEST ROOM!"

"I WANT ONE WITH A WATER BED!"

"WHY?"

"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!"

"YOU KINKY BASTARD."

Michael watched them all try and fit through the door at once, not bothering to tell them that they needed keys to open the bedroom doors.

..................

"What up, bitch?" Castiel asked, flopping down face first onto Dean's bed. 

"Nuh-uh, you da bitch." Dean replied.

"Hell no, you da bitch." Castiel grinned.

"Have you unpacked?" Dean asked, flopping down on top of Castiel.

"Nah." Castiel shrugged. "I'll do that later. Wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

"Eh, sure." Dean said as he climbed off of Castiel and the bed, offering the younger boy a hand up.

On their way out, they passed John and Sam, who were arguing over the right way to work the barbecue.

"So, what's up with that kid Dean's in love with?" John asked, eyeing the two boys as they walked on.

"They're like - they don't - it's complicated." Sam sighed, uselessly waving his hands around trying to explain the situation.

Dean and Castiel walked through the forest until the reached the opposite side of the lake, they sat down on the grass and could see the lakehouse and everybody else in the distance.

"Is the barbecue on fire?" Castiel asked after a short while, watching the orange blur grow bigger and bigger as Sam and John were panicking around it.

"It's either that or they're performing some weird ritualistic dance." Dean said, squinting his eyes at his brother and father.

They remained silent, just watching the lake and running their hands through the glass. Castiel lay down in the grass, resting his head in Dean's lap, sighing.

"What's been bothering you so much lately?" Dean asked quietly. 

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, trying to feign confusion but he just sounded tired of everything.

"You're not yourself as much, really, you're different, I can't explain it, you just seem so tired lately. I want my best friend... my Castiel." Dean replied gently as Castiel heaved a sigh.

"I'm tired, Dean." Castiel said. "Of everything. I don't want to fight with people anymore, I just don't... I don't know who I am anymore."

"You're Castiel Novak, you're my best friend and you're one of the best people I know." Dean comforted him, and his eyes trailed over Castiel's arm. The scars were faded pale pink now, but were as clear as day.

"Why?" Dean read and Castiel's blue eyes averted his gaze.

"I feel like I'm not worth it. What am I? I'm nobody in a world where no one seems to exist. In a world where everybody is nobody but are somebody. I'm one in seven billion people, but to seven billion people I'm just one. It's hard to explain the insignificance of myself." Castiel ranted, making odd hand gestures to emphasise his point. "The world is insignificant." He said.

"What do you mean insignificant?" Dean asked, confused.

"Johann Wolfgang von Goethe one said that there is nothing significant in the world. It all depends on the point of view." Castiel said. "I like to consider myself an open minded person but what if I'm seeing the wrong side of things? What if I'm so caught up in my selfish needs that I refuse to acknowledge others in pain and those who suffer because I'm being a little ignorant? What if I don't notice what really important in the world because of how i limit myself?"

"It's called being a teenager." Dean replied. 

"I suppose." Castiel mused.

Dean focused his eyes on the faded scars on Castiel's arms. "What's it like?" Dean asked.

Castiel remained silent for a few minutes and Dean thought he was going to answer, he was about to tell that he didn't have to answer when Castiel spoke.

"It's like... screaming." Castiel murmured, sitting up and crossing his legs, staring off into the distance. 

"Screaming?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow, even though Castiel couldn't see him.

"Yeah, screaming..." Castiel replied. "You want the entire world to hear you scream, and at the same time, you're terrified in case someone does. And there's a part of you that thinks that no matter how loud you scream, no one's ever gonna hear you and those that do just don't care."

Dean felt his heart clench when Castiel's shoulder began to shake an he reached forward uncertainly before withdrawing his hand.

"I was afraid." Castiel murmured and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Afraid? Of what?" Dean asked and Castiel heaved a sigh.

"The night I tried to kill myself. I was afraid, Dean." Castiel rested his head in his shaky hands. "What if I had to leave? What if never saw my family again? What if I never saw you again?" Castiel felt tears sting his eyes and he subtly tried to wipe them away. "Why would I want to be alive if I was never happy again? I panicked.

Things like - like depression don't just go away over night. I - it's not like that. It - it hides in your mind, waiting for the moment where you're at your weakest and it kind of strikes then, and it drags you down. You live in constant fear that one day you just - one day you'll stop caring and you let depression take over. You're not really... a person anymore but that's the problem, because that's all you are... A person... One person. In seven billion. Why should you matter?" Castiel finished quietly and slowly. "And that scares me."

With quite realising what he was doing, Dean pulled Castiel into a hug. "I was afraid too, Cas." Dean whispered as he wiped the tears off of Castiel's cheeks. "I almost lost my best friend. I almost lost you. You're my best friend, Cas, and I need you... I... I love you."

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel whispered, holding Dean closer. It felt right. He felt safe.

They both shared an odd look when someone yelled across the lake. 

"I FUCKING KNEW IT. ALRIGHT. ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS."

...............

Castiel sat on the cold bathroom floor, hugging his knees close to his chest. He looked at the shiny silver blade lying on the floor beside his feet. He took a deep breath, wiping away tears with shaky hands.

He slowly picked up the blade, his hands shaking more and more. Time seemed to slow down as his hands shook more violently. 

Do it, a taunting voice said in the back of his mind.

He pressed the blade to his skin.

Do it.

He pressed down deeper.

Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. 

DO IT.

DO-

"NO!" Castiel screamed, cutting the voice off and he threw the blade across the bathroom.

He stood up and slowly walked towards the blade, where it lay innocently on the floor. He blinked the tears out of his eyes, a tear fell from his cheek and landed on the blade.

He looked down at his arm.

There was a small curve in his wrist, which was surround by a red mark. But there was no blood.

He had stopped himself.

He hadn't hurt himself. 

He bent down and picked up the blade, laying it down in the middle of his palm. He looked out the window where everybody was in the lake and John and Sam had given up trying to work the barbecue, claiming that it was impossible, only for Michael to tell them they had forgotten to add coal. Ellen was sitting in between a very annoyed looking Balthazar and Jo, looking quite smug. He looked at them, his family and friends. His gaze landed on Dean, who was helping Bobby collect wood.

Dean looked up and waved at him, a smile breaking out on his face. Castiel waved back, grinning back at him, a strange fluttering in his belly at the way Dean smiled. 

He looked down at the blades and frowned. He slowly made his way to the toilet and stared down at the water. 

He would do this for everybody, because he knew, deep down in his heart, he knew that he was cared about and that he was loved. 

He would do this for Dean, for his best friend.

He would do this for himself, because he was somebody and he did matter. No matter what anybody said, he mattered.

He opened his fist and watched in slow motion as the blades fell, crashing into the water, causing it to ripple and splash slightly. He flushed the toilet and watched the blades disappear in the swirling water.

He smiled.

He had done it.

He wiped away the tears in his eyes, laughing happily as more tears steamed down his cheeks.

He had done it.

The moment was disturbed when Anna banged on the bathroom door.

"Castiel! Did you steal my eye pencil sharpener?" She demanded and Castiel's eyes widened.

"Shit." He muttered, panicking before he threw the remains of the sharpener out of the window. "Uh... no!" Castiel replied.

"Where is it then?" Anna demanded.

"I - uh - it's - um - MICHAEL, ANNA RUINED MY DRAMATIC MOMENT!"

"ANNA, STOP RUINING YOUR BROTHER'S DRAMATIC MOMENT."

...............

This was a bad idea. 

This was a very bad idea.

"This is a great idea." Gabriel said as he tied the rope around the branch of the tree.

"Gabe, do you even know how to tie knots?" Anna called from the ground as Gabriel was sat in the giant tree.

"'Course, I do." Gabriel yelled back. "I was a boy scout, remember?"

"I remember you wearing a skirt and selling cookies, not tying knots on trees." Anna yelled.

"Haters gonna hate." Gabriel said. "Ducks gonna duck quack." 

"What?" Anna asked.

"What?" Gabriel replied.

"Be careful, Gabe, you might fall!" Sam said. "Stop moving back!"

"I'll do what I want, you don't control me." Gabriel said as he took another step back and then another. "I'll take another step back if I wanna take another step back."

"Hoe, don't do it." Sam said.

Gabriel took another step back.

"Oh my god." Sam said.

"We've been here for four hours, it's dark out and all we've managed to accomplish is almost burning down the house and now Gabriel is suspended in mid air by his foot." Jo said.

"We can play twister." Balthazar suggested.

"You know how Castiel gets when it comes to that game." Crowley shuddered and everyone looked at Castiel.

"Let's play." Castiel grinned.

"Oh no." 

...............

"Ow! Cas just kicked me!" Sam complained.

"It was an accident, I was putting my foot on blue." Castiel defended himself. 

"BLUE IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FUCKING MAT!" Sam yelled.

The game went a little like this:

"Hey! Castiel slapped me!"

"Watch your foot!"

"Cas just shoved me!"

"Move your hand away from me!"

"Castiel pulled my hair!"

"SOMEONE HAS THEIR HAND ON MY DICK!"

"Castiel! Stop cheating!"

"I am not cheating, I am the king of this game, you uncultured swine."

"Cas, you can't just push someone down because you want that circle."

"Whoever is feeling my boob, will you please stop?"

"Castiel. Stop. Pinching. Me."

"Please remove your crotch from my face."

"Castiel, you can't steal someone's colour!"

"Scratch my nose for me!"

"Cas, I saw you flick them!"

"OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY, WHICH ONE OF YOU PEASANTS JUST SNEEZED ON ME?"

"Will you stop hitting people, Cas?"

In the end, Castiel was victorious, Gabriel, Balthazar, Crowley and Lucifer had been kicked in their... man parts, Sam was complaining about Castiel cheating, Michael had been molested several times, Dean had had enough crotches in his face to last him a lifetime, Jo, Anna, Meg and Charlie had given up and let the boys have their "pride" and John had walked in on one of the most awkward situations of his life.

...............

"Do you guys wanna play twister?" Ellen asked, around half asked hour later, having left to go shopping.

"NO!" The teenagers all screamed, four of them holding bags of ice over their baby makers.

"Alright..." Ellen said, raising am eyebrow at John and Bobby. Bobby just shrugged muttering about "idjits" and "games about tornadoes" while John shook his head saying "you don't wanna know".

"We can go fishing, I got glow sticks for you because you're all secretly children on the inside. We can put them on fishing rods and try and lure the fish out of the water."

"I don't know, I don't really like fish." Castiel said.

"I thought you said you liked fish?" Meg asked.

"I said I liked fishermen." Castiel replied.

"You can learn now and impress future fishermen." Ellen said sarcastically.

"Well, you know the old saying, give Castiel a fish, he can he eat for a day. Teach Castiel to fish and he'll bring home a fisherman." Lucifer said.

"I m not going fishing with glow sticks and that's final." Castiel folded his as across his chest, his nose pointed in the air as as sign of sheer stubbornness.

...............

"I hate every one of you motherfuckers." Castiel said as he kick a few pebbles into the lake. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO FISH!" He complained, throwing the fishing rod, with the glow stick, onto the ground.

"It's easy, Cas." Dean said.

"Well, excuse me, princess, not all of us know how to fish." Castiel snapped. 

"C'mon, it's as easy as riding a bike." Dean said.

"I don't know how to do that either." Castiel replied.

"Here, let me help." Dean put down his own fishing rod and came to help Castiel. "You stand like this." He said, adjusting Castiel's footing. "You need to stay balanced."

"What do I do with the fishy catchy sticky thingy?" Castiel asked.

"Well, you're gay, I expect you to know how to handle a rod." Dean said and began laughing at his own joke.

"You can suck my rod, you assbutt." Castiel huffed, pouting.

Dean laughed for a while until he remembered what he had to do. "Alright, you hold it like this." He said, wrapping his arms around the Novak and positioning his hands above Castiel's to help him.

"Alright." Castiel said. "Now what?"

"Cast your line." Dean instructed. "Throw the rod forward a bit - NO, DON'T THROW IT!"

"This could be a lot more fun if you threw your rod forward a bit." Castiel muttered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What?" Castiel replied. "I didn't say anything."

They stood for a few minutes, waiting for the fish to respond to the bait. And in those few minutes, Dean realised the position they were standing in and felt his heart race increase a little and his cheeks heated.

What was wrong with him? He felt nervous. He doesn't get nervous around Cas. It was Cas.

Castiel was his best friend. His best friend who was cute and adorable and sweet. 

No, bitch, why are you doing this to me? We don't like Cas like that! Dean yelled at his mind. 

"OH MY GOD! THE STICKY FISH THING IS MOVING!" Castiel yelled. "WHAT DO I DO I DO?"

"Bring it in!" Dean urged, snapped out of his thoughts.

"Since when are fish so strong?" Castiel yelled, being pulled forward by the fish, which, ultimately, pulled Dean forward due to his hold on Castiel. They pulled back and the fish pulled forward. 

They pulled back. 

Fished pulled forward. 

Back.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

And well, John was left traumatised when he looked out the window to see Dean and Castiel... moving... in such a... fashion.


	25. An unexpected proposal, carnival "dates", and pink hair

"GABRIEL, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Was the first thing Castiel heard when he woke up the next morning.

"I REGRET NOTHING." 

"LUC - LUCIFER, PUT THE BASEBALL BAT DOWN!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING FUCKFACE." 

"DO NOT HIT GABRIEL WITH THAT BAT - DO NOT THROW GABRIEL DOWN THE STAIRS! PUT HIM DOWN!"

"FINE!"

"Alright, we j- DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST PUSH HIM DOWN THE STAIRS?"

So it was going to be one of those mornings. Castiel shook his head as he climbed out of bed. He wondered what had made Lucifer so angry. Gabriel had probably pulled another prank on him.

Castiel walked down the stairs, stepping over an unconscious Gabriel, and entered the kitchen, sitting down at the kitchen table. He sat and poured himself some cereal until something caught his eye. 

Something pink.

Castiel slowly turned his head around and met Lucifer's glare.

"He changed your shampoo to pink hair dye again, didn't he?" Castiel asked and Lucifer nodded silently. "I'm sure Michael finds it attractive... on some level." Castiel shrugged. "I mean, I'm pretty sure Dean finds my blue highlights hot." 

"It's not pink, anyway, it's raspberry." Lucifer huffed.

...............

Michael had decided to go shopping that morning. He had left the house, he had been gone barely twenty minutes, but ran back to pick up his keys. And in those short twenty minutes, chaos had ensued at the lakehouse.

When he returned, Crowley was unconscious in the yard, Balthazar and Gabriel were hanging from their feet on the chandelier, Lucifer had gotten shot in the foot with an arrow and Castiel was stuck on top of the bookshelf.

"Hey." Lucifer forced a smile in his time of pain.

Michael walked over to him. "I have to get you to the hospital." Michael murmured, inspecting the wound on Lucifer's foot. He knelt down in front of him to get a better look, but in that moment Sam walked in with Dean and John and stopped in his tracks.

"Have you asked him to marry you yet?" Sam shrieked excitedly, and Michael and Lucifer's eyes widened.

"W - wha - No - I -" Michael stuttered in shock.

"You were gonna ask me to marry you?" Lucifer interrupted, his eyes shining.

"I - what -" Michael began but was interrupted by the shrill girly screams of Balthazar and Gabriel as they fell off of the chandelier and the bookcase began to topple over and with Castiel on top.

"Sweet mother of Jesus, save us!" Balthazar and Gabriel screeched, clinging to each other before they landed on the ground with a loud crash.

"Sweet, loving Saint Jude, I'm going down!" Castiel yelled, trying to grab onto the thin air to stop himself from falling and crashing.

"I'll get the wedding planning book, it's in the car!" Sam declared, running outside and knocking a very dizzy looking Crowley down the wooden steps of the patio, knocking him unconscious again.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" Lucifer said, pulling Michael into a kiss before the older boy could object.

"Congratulations!" Gabriel and Balthazar slurred in their dizzy and pained state before fainting and crashing to the ground.

"HERE IT IS!" Sam declared happily, once again knocking Crowley down the flight of stairs. Sam tackled Michael onto the chair and practically sat in his lap, opening the colourful scrap book, showing him pictures of different kinds of ponies.

"I'm in so much pain right now." Castiel whispered from under the bookshelf.

John took in the three unconscious figures, the boy stuck under the bookcase, another with blood covering his shoe and his sixteen year old son sitting in the newly engaged boy's lap talking about the different breeds of ponies that they could use for the wedding.

"Nice family." John grinned as Dean went to help Castiel from under the bookshelf.

...............

"Hey, Dean, how does Moses make his tea?" Castiel asked.

Dean sighed, muttering curse words under his breath before replying. "I don't know, Cas, how does Moses make his tea?"

"Hebrews it." Castiel giggled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean deadpanned.

"No, Israeli how he does it." Castiel said and began laughing even harder.

"I am so done with your shit." Dean said as he left the room.

"Excuse you, I'm fucking hilarious." Castiel called after him. "What do you call a dinosaur with extensive vocabulary? A thesaurus." Castiel fell off the couch, laughing. "I should be a fucking stand up comedian."

...............

"Really, guys? It's like a hundred degrees outside and you're all sitting inside watching TV?" Ellen asked, hands on her hips and they all continued to stare at the TV screen. Ellen sighed, picked up the remote and turned it off, and a series of gasps echoed through the group of teenagers.

"Go outside and do something." She ordered.

"We're bored." They all whined.

"Then go do something!" Ellen snapped and they all grumbled and complained as they left the house. Michael was sat on the couch, Lucifer clung to him the entire day, refusing to go to the hospital, just hugging him and grinning at him because he was engaged now. He didn't seem to care that his hair was pink anymore. Michael was just waiting for the moment to kick in that he was engaged because he was still in shock.

Ellen had to drag John away from Michael sometimes, because he would just stare at him and mutter how it was like "looking twenty years into the past" and Ellen would drag him away saying "I'm sure Michael's looking at you and panicking on the inside".

...............

Dean stopped and felt his heart melt in his chest when he saw Castiel was sitting beside the lake, petting a bunch of tiny bunny rabbits. 

Aww, look at this little cutie patootie, Dean thought but then he mentally slapped himself. Stop it, I'm warning you, he warned himself. Don't deny it. I'm not denying anything! You like him! I do not! You wanna lick him. I do n- wait, what?

"You okay?" Castiel asked, petting a brown bunny while a fluffy white one was sat on top of his head.

"Yeah." Dean said, sitting down next to him. "Hey, I was wondering if we should all go to the fair later, there's one a few miles down the road." 

"We can celebrate Michael and Luci's engagement." Castiel said, turning to Dean, and Dean had never really noticed just how... blue Castiel's eyes were before.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, and he started to feel nervous. "I gotta go help... somebody." 

"Okay." Castiel said as Dean hurried towards the house. "What am I going to do?" He asked the rabbit nervously.

...............

"Hurry up, Sam!" John said, looking through Dean's room for the keys to the impala.

"Why do you want the keys to the impala for anyway?" Sam asked, rifling through the drawers in Dean's room for the keys.

"Because I haven't driven the impala for a long time now and I just want to go for a quick drive." John said but then they heard footsteps outside the door. They shared a look of panic.

"Get in the closet!" John hissed at Sam, wrenching the closet door open.

"No, you get in the closet!" Sam hissed back but the door handle began to turn.

"Get. In. The. Closet." John whisper - shouted and kicked Sam into the closet. "C'mon, it can't be that bad, Dean's been in there for seventeen years." John laughed at his own joke before he shut the closet door behind him.

They both stood in the closet as Dean paced around his room, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Okay, what should I wear?" Dean muttered to himself. He walked towards the closest door, Sam and John stared at each other with wide eyes before they backed into the very back of the closet. Dean pulled the door open, grabbed a handful of clothes and then kicked the door closed.

Dean sat picking out his outfit, and he could have sworn he heard people talking.

"Come, Dean, your Kingdom of Narnia awaits you."

"Shut up, dad!"

Dean looked around confused before he went back to picking the perfect outfit. 

I'm getting dressed up for Cas, Dean realised. Why am I doing this? He's Cas, he won't care. You're not trying to impress him, are you? The voice said in his head. No, you little bitch, back off.

Dean threw on a pair of jeans and a black shirt and checked himself out in the mirror.

"Nope." He shook his head before trying on a different outfit. 

After around the eleventh outfit, John turned to Sam. "And I thought you took long getting ready." He whispered. 

"No one's going to comment on the fact that we're watching my brother, your son, getting dressed?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's just me and you in here, Sammy, there is no one else to make a comment - oh hey, look, I found cards."

An hour later, Dean was assessing yet another outfit. "What do ya think?" He asked no one in particular. 

"Go fish." His closet replied.

"Yeah, you're ri- wait..." Dean slowly turned around and looked at the closet.

Had his closet just told him to go fish?

He walked over a wrenched open the door to find Sam and John sitting cross-legged, playing cards, using the flashlight on Sam's phone to see.

"... Hey." They greeted.

"... What are you doing in my closet?" Dean asked.

John looked around feigning shock. "This is your closet? We must've gotten lost." 

"Lost going where?" Dean demanded. 

"... Narnia?" Sam suggested, giving Dean an unconvincing grin. "They called for you, they want their king back."

"Get out." Dean ordered.

Sam and John climbed to their feet and walked out of the closet.

"We both liked outfit number thirty seven, just FYI." Sam shrugged before Dean literally kicked, in every sense of the term, John and himself out of the room.

Dean glared at them before he slammed the door in their faces before he tried on outfit number thirty seven again.

...............

Later that night, the majority of the people in the house were ready, Michael had to fix something in the fireplace (he was sure Gabriel did something), Dean was pacing around the living room trying to control his unexplainable nervousness, Lucifer had to use crutches 'cause he is an idiot and got shot in the foot, Balthazar and Jo were sneaking kisses whenever Ellen turned her back and John and Sam were still playing their card game, which Crowley and Gabriel had now joined.

"My, my, santa, how you've changed." Castiel said as he entered the living room, watching a particular part of Michael's body as the older boy unscrewed the bolts on the fireplace.

"He's not a caged animal, Castiel, don't ogle at him." Lucifer said, watching the same place as Castiel. 

"You're doing it." Castiel objected.

"He's my fiancé, I'm allowed to do it. Go stare at Dean or something." Lucifer said.

"Fine." Castiel said. "Dean, get over here so I can ogle at you!" He yelled and Dean, well, Dean really was something to ogle at. He had changed into a pair of worn blue washed jeans and a simple black shirt. 

They really emphasised his abs.

Castiel appreciated that.

"You look... great." Castiel smiled nervously.

"Y - you too." Dean replied.

"Get a room, idjits." Bobby muttered as he walked by them and sat down to play cards with John, Sam, Gabriel and Crowley. 

"This is no use." Michael sighed as he stood and a series of disappointed 'awws' were heard.

"It's just a fireplace." Michael said with a confused look, wiping his hands with a towel he had left out.

"Yeah, 'cause it's the view of the fire place we're missing out on." Gabriel said and Sam nodded.

"I'll ask Benny to take a look at it in the morning." Michael said, collapsing down next to Lucifer on the couch.

"Charlie, why aren't you ready? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Castiel asked as Charlie walked across the living room into the kitchen in her bra.

"I'm gay, all of your opinions about my body don't matter to me." She shrugged. "Jo, Ellen, if you like what you see, you might want reconsider your sexuality." She said and trotted on.

"How the hell did I meet her again?" Castiel asked. "C'MON, GUYS, LET'S GO! HURRY UP AND GET READY!" Castiel yelled up the stairs at the girls.

"YOU CAN'T RUSH PERFECTION, CASSIE."

"MOVE YOUR ASSES, I'LL SETTLE FOR MEDIOCRE!" Castiel yelled back.

..................

"Let's go on the ferris wheel!" Castiel yelled excitedly,  taking the Winchester's hand and dragging him to the ferris wheel.

"S - sure." Dean stuttered, his widening with fear, not that Castiel noticed. It can't be that bad, Dean comforted himself.

..................

"Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look dow - aaagghh!"

"What happened?"

"I - I looked down."

"Dean, are you afraid of heights?"

"Pfft, no." Dean pfft'd. Of course he wasn't afraid of heights, he was a man... a manly man.

37 seconds later

"Hold me." Dean whimpered. 

"Stop swinging it!"

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die."

When they finally got off the wheel of death, Dean hugged the floor. 

"I missed you." He whispered to the ground. 

...............

"... What's this?" Balthazar asked as he picked up a bottle of iced tea.

"It's tea." Jo said.

Balthazar and Crowley shared at look. "Why - why is it liquidised?"

"........."

"........."

"... Where exactly do you live where tea isn't liquid?"

"In Britain! Where it's in a bag and you make it yourself!" Crowley replied. "What do you do? Microwave it?"

"No, it's iced tea, you drink it cold." Sam shrugged.

"... WHO DRINKS TEA COLD?" Balthazar yelled.

The teenagers left Balthazar and Crowley behind in their furious rant as they went to the next ride, the faint yells of "COLD TEA?" "OUTRAGE" could be heard not far behind them.

...............

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Sam screamed as he ran through the crowds of people. 

"I JUST WANT A HUG!" The confused clown said as he chased Sam. 

"KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Sam screamed in terror.

..............

Dean held Castiel's hand with such force he was sure it was going to break. 

Roller coasters sure are fun.

"I can't look. I can't look. Why did you make us go on the front?" He demanded. 

Castiel shrugged. "It's okay, Dean, I'll hold your hand until the end."

Dean's nervousness increased tenfold, but he decided that it was just the roller coaster.  Pfft, roller coaster my ass, a voice in the back of his mind said. 

Lalalalalalala, Castiel sang in his mind.

...............

"A teddy bear bee!" Castiel gasped, staring at the prizes. "Can you get it for me, Dean? Can you? Can you? Can you? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssee?" Castiel begged, tugging on Dean's hand.

"Fine." Dean said, picking up one of the baseballs to throw at the stack of tins. 

First you win him him a teddy bear, and then you win his heart, his mind told him.

Off is the general direction in which I would like you to fuck, Dean snapped at his mind.

I know something you'd like to fuck, his mind taunted.

...............

Later that night, Jo, Meg, Anna, Charlie, Balthazar, Crowley, Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Castiel were sat in Castiel's room, since it was the biggest because anyone that tried to claim it, Castiel automatically responded with "fight me".

Castiel looked out the balcony door window at the lake where Michael and Lucifer were standing, but then Lucifer, despite his wounded foot, got down on one knee.

They should not be doing that in public, Castiel thought. He was about to yell something sarcastic and witty because he's clever like that but then it hit him.

"Oh my Chuck." He said, opening the door and walking out on the balcony to get a better look. "He's proposing, oh my fucking Chuck, he is proposing."

Castiel kept moving forward until he literally fell over the balcony,  but Dean caught him.

"DO YOU SEE THIS?" Castiel asked, waving his hand frantically to his brother and Michael. "HE'S GOT A FUCKING RING AND EVERYTHING - MICHAEL JUST SAID YES! NOW THEY'RE KISSING! LOOK AT THIS!"

Michael and Lucifer looked up to see all of the teenagers standing on the balcony, except Castiel, who was hanging upside down over the balcony and Dean was trying to pull him back up. 

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Dean waved at them, which he immediately regretted because Castiel slipped further off of the balcony.

"WAY TO GO, BRO!" Gabriel yelled.

While everyone was yelling their congratulations to the new-but-were-already-kind-of-sort-of-engaged couple, Castiel took that that moment to tell Dean very kindly:

"You do know your hand is on my dick, right?"

"Wha - sorry!" Dean was so caught by surprise that he accidentally let go of Castiel and this time he really did fall off of the balcony. 

"CAS? YOU OKAY?"

"You didn't catch me when I fell, Dean. What the fuck, dude? When you go to hell, I will not be raising your sorry ass from perdition."

..................

"Hey, guys, remember when Raphael said he'd only be gone for a few weeks?"

"Yeah?"

"What a fucking liar."

...............

Castiel was painting his nails when suddenly the house was cast i.nto darkness. 

"What the hell?" He got up and left his room, using the flash on his phone to see.

"I can't see anything." Dean complained as he left his room, trying not to bump into anything.

"Come to the light, Dean." Castiel whispered.

They went down the stair where everybody had gathered into the dark living room.

"Gabriel, what did you do?" Michael asked. 

"I didn't do anything!" Gabriel pouted.

They all heard something move and tense.

"What was that?"

"Guys, you have to promise me something." Gabriel said. 

"What?"

"No matter what,  you'll do it." Gabriel said.

"What?"

"Promise me." Gabriel said.

"We promise."

"No matter what you do..." Gabriel said.

"What?"

"Don't blink." Gabriel said.

"... What?"

"Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink."

"........."

Smack.

"Ow! Did someone just hit me with their shoe?" Gabriel complained. 

"No."

"Honestly, who throws a shoe?"

"........."

"Hey, Gabriel?"

"What?"

"Can I have my shoe back?"

"Fine." Gabriel said as he bent down to pick up the shoe. "There's a slight problem with your shoe."

"What?"

"It's attached to a foot."

"That foot happens to belong to me, brother." A thick Cajun accent said.

"I don't remember any of my brothers sounding like that." Gabriel tensed.

"Benny!" Michael smiled. "You didn't have to come until the morning."

"I don't remember having a brother named Benny either." Gabriel said. 

"I just came to tell you that the electricity is down around the area, should be back up again in the morning." Benny said. "Might as well fix the fireplace while I'm here." He shrugged and Michael showed where Gabriel had broken the fireplace. 

"... Okay, seriously, who the fuck is Benny?" 

"Oh, sorry, Benny's like the caretaker of the houses around here."

"Oh."

"Hello." Benny greeted.

"Hola."

"Bonjour."

"Guten tag."

"Dia duit."

"Dobar dan."

"What up?"

"Your mother called me to tell you congratulations on your engagement." Benny told Michael. 

"When did you tell her?" Lucifer asked Michael. 

"I didn't." Michael replied. 

"Oh snap, I bet she saw it in a vision." Gabriel said. "It's the future she can see. That's so Pamela."

Smack.

"OKAY, SERIOUSLY. WHO JUST HIT ME WITH THEIR SHOE AGAIN?"

...............

"Dean?" Castiel's head appeared in the doorway of Dean's room.

"Yeah?" Dean yawned, sitting up in his bed.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" Castiel asked quietly. 

"Why?" Dean asked. 

"I - it's dark in my room... and I was lonely. Can I spend the night here?" Castiel asked.

"Sure." Dean agreed.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel closed the door quietly and crawled in beside Dean, snuggling under the blankets.

"No problem." Dean shrugged.

At some point in the night, Dean had wrapped his arms around Castiel and Castiel had rested his head on Dean's chest.

Castiel's eyes snapped open, his heart was racing and tears stung his eyes. His nightmares had been getting worse. He calmed down his breathing, snuggling closer to Dean before he fell back asleep.

Dean opened his eyes once Castiel fell asleep, Castiel's twitching and fidgeting had woken him up. He looked down to see Castiel breathing evenly, his face calm and peaceful.

He does look kind of beautiful, his mind said. 

Yeah, he does, Dean agreed. He placed a kiss on Castiel's hair and then realised what he had done. No homo... right?

All the homo, his mind replied.

A/N: Still not sure how I feel about this chapter but meh, I wanted to update. Hope you enjoyed!


	26. Healthy stuff and love stuff and stuffy stuff

Castiel woke up the next morning, images of his nightmare flashing through his mind. He shook his head as he got out of bed. 

"Morning, sunshine." Dean grinned as he walked into his bedroom, holding two cups of coffee. He handed Castiel a cup.

"Thanks." Castiel murmured. "Ugh, why is it so warm in here? I'm too hot."

"Hot damn." Dean said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Castiel gave him a questioning look before he rolled his eyes and drank his coffee.

"What are we going to do today?" Castiel asked, sipping his coffee. 

"Well, Michael said that there is a water park somewhere in the town. He said we could go there." Dean said, looking extremely excited.

"Oh... a water park?" Castiel said, frowning. "Uh, I don't actually know how to swim."

"So, you can't swim and you can't ride a bike?" Dean asked and Castiel shrugged. "Well, I'll teach you!" He grinned.

"Goddammit." Castiel muttered. "My worst enemy. Exercise."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get ready, we're leaving soon." Dean said. 

"But all of my clothes will stick to me because of the heat." Castiel said, before realising how stupid his excuse sound.

"You can borrow some of mine." Dean said. Huehuehuehuehue, you'd like that, his mind laughed at him.

As Castiel went into the bathroom for a quick shower, Dean sat on the bed, flipping through a magazine.

He can't swim or ride a bike, Dean thought. But you know something he can ride.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Dean thought.

..................

Anna had gathered everyone around the kitchen, much to their dismay because it was too hot in there.

"We're all going on a diet." She stated and Crowley choked on his drink and fell off of his chair while all of the guys scrambled to move as far away from her as possible.

"I don't wanna go on a diet!" Gabriel whined like a five year, eating a packet of skittles.

"Gabriel, if you don't stop eating all that candy you're gonna get pudgy." Anna warned and Gabriel did a double take.

"Did you just call me fat? Did she just call me fat?" Gabriel asked, looking extremely offended.

"Don't you call my baby fat." Sam said, standing in front of Gabriel to protect him or to hold him back.

"And maybe you should get a haircut." Anna added and Sam let out a short scream, covering his head with his hands to protect his hair as he hid behind John.

"Don't you threaten Sam like that." John said.

"And Castiel, you could use a little exercise." Anna said.

"I don't need exercise." Castiel waved her off. "I need a fucking miracle."

Anna sighed. "You could become obese, the way you're eating. Pizza and fast food is going to eventually kill you."

"Obesity runs in the family." Castiel waved his sister off again.

"Nobody runs in this family." Lucifer said.

"Guys, obesity is an increasing risk in this country and we can't stand by and let that happen to us." Anna complained.

"I knew we shouldn't have let her take those health classes." Castiel whispered to Dean.

"At this rate, you'll be rolling down that isle instead of walking." Anna threatened Lucifer, who gasped and then pouted.

"Do Bobby and I have to do exercise?" John asked.

"Nah, you guys are already fucked." Gabriel said.

"Why doesn't this apply to any of the girls?" Crowley asked.

"We came up with the decision." Jo smirked.

"Traitors." Charlie said.

"You're all doing it whether you want to or not." Anna said.

"Gabriel, what have I told you about-" Michael asked as he entered the room but he was tackled to the floor by half of the guys and Charlie.

"MICHAEL, SHE'S TRYING TO KILL US!"

"MAKE THE HORROR STOP!"

"WHEN WILL THE PAIN END?"

"DON'T LET HER HURT US!"

"SHE JUST RACIST AGAINST FAT PEOPLE! SHE'S - SHE'S FATIST!"

"MICHAEL, GO BEFORE SHE CAN GET YOU! IT'S TOO LATE FOR US, BUT SAVE YOURSELF!"

"Michael doesn't have to do it."

"MICHAEL DOESN'T HAVE TO DO IT - MICHAEL DOESN'T HAVE TO FUCKING DO IT? WHY NOT?"

"Well, Michael's in pretty good shape."

"Will you all please take your hand away from under my shirt?" Michael asked, and eight hands were taken off of his chest, however the other eight remained touching him.

"... Sorry."

"Heh, I'm not." 

"Alright, three of you have your hand in a place where your hand shouldn't be." Michael said. 

..................

"Alright, we're going to start by getting rid of any unhealthy food." Anna said as they gathered around the kitchen.

"Why do we have to do this? People aren't going to care, they'll probably make a mean comment and then be a dick to others for the rest of their days. No matter how hard we try, we will never be equal to them."

"One, that is completely irrelevant to the current situation. Two, stop trying to make excuses to not do this and three, you have to give people a chance to grow and develop an understanding of equality and whatnot." Anna said.

"But-"

"Listen, you didn't come out of your mother's vagina fighting for equality and social justice with an eternal love for Misha Collins. You probably came out in agonising screams whilst a doctor was yelling: "DON'T PUSH UNTIL I TELL YOU!" Just like everybody else." Anna said.

"Clean out the cupboards of unhealthy food." Anna smiled sweetly at them all.

Castiel and Dean sighed as they opens the cupboard nearest them.

"What is with all of this cooking oil?" Dean asked, pulling out bottle after bottle of the oil. 

"Gabriel, I told you stop buying excessive amounts of oil." Michael said.

"But everything tastes so good fried." Gabriel replied.

"Throw it all out." Jo said.

Gabriel whimpered as Castiel and Dean dropped the bottles of oil into the trash.

"Why did he buy so much oil?" Dean frowned. 

"Theres so much oil that I'm surprised the government haven't invaded this cupboard yet." Castiel said, dropping the last bottle into the trash.

Anna opened the fridge and the guys watched as girls got a bag and dumped the candy into it.

"I can't watch this." Gabriel whispered, his eyes watering as he turned and tucked his head into Sam's neck. 

"It's okay, we'll get through this together." Sam whispered, patting his back.

"I have to be strong." Castiel took a deep breath and clamped a hand over his mouth to silence a sob.

"Why is the world so cruel?" Dean asked, as he covered his eyes. Castiel took Dean's hand and held it for support as the chocolate cake was thrown into the bag full of candy.

"Please - have mercy." Dean whimpered as the pie was thrown in along with other 'unhealthy' food. Dean choked back tears.

"It's just candy, ya idjits." Bobby sighed but then he and Balthazar both froze. "What - what are ya doin' with that whiskey?" He asked and his heart rate seemed to speed up.

Balthazar was breathing heavily, his eyes focused on the bottle of amber liquid. "Dear god, no."

Balthazar and Bobby held onto each other for support as the alcohol was poured down the drain. They closed their eyes and took a deep breath, a single tear rolling down their cheeks.

"What has the world come to?" They sobbed. 

..................

"I want a boyfriend." Castiel sighed to John as he watched everyone else do couple-y stuff around him.

John appeared to think for a moment before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Thanks for listening." Castiel said. "Oh, you're back and you brought... milkshake?"

John walked into the yard and put the milkshake down before returning to Castiel on the porch.

"I heard that milkshake brings all the boys to the yard." John said. "Now we play the waiting game."

After a few minutes of staring at the abandoned carton, Castiel sighed.

"Are all the boys fucking lactose intolerant? Where are they all?" Castiel demanded.

"I don't - wait - wait - get down - act natural - do something - hide!" John panicked, and pushed Castiel, accidentally knocking him over. "Sorry." John said as he crouched down next to Castiel, and stared over the porch.

"Who - what - where - why are we hiding?" Castiel said, looking around confused.

John shushed him and silently nodded towards the milkshake.

Dean carefully approached the milkshake. He gave it a suspicious little kick before he picked it up. He seemed uncertain before he shrugged, opening it up and taking a sip.

"Dean, is that chocolate milkshake? That is unhealthy. There are organic and healthy milkshakes in the kitchen." Anna said.

Dean looked between her and the milkshake. "It's better than yours." He said before walking off, leaving behind an rather confused and offended looking Anna.

"He is my boy." Castiel declared as he crawled off of the porch and crawled after Dean.

John watched Castiel crawl on his hands and knees across the grass and following Dean, contemplating life and stuff.

"So light em' up up up, light em' up up up, my wife was killed in a fire." John sang as he walked back into the house.

Michael and Lucifer watched as Castiel crawled after Dean yelling: "GODDAMMIT, DEAN, YOU GET BACK HERE AND LOVE ME!"

"I ship it." Michael said. 

"What the hell have boats got to do with this?" Lucifer asked. 

"Becky told me to say it so I'll get used to it." Michael shrugged. 

"So... Becky asked you to do this?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow and Michael nodded. "Why don't you do stuff for me when I ask?" Lucifer pouted.

"Because you usually ask me to g-" Michael stopped when Balthazar looked between the two of them. "Never mind." Michael said.

............... 

"What are cute things to call your other half?" Sam read from the magazine article.

"Sugar."

"Honey."

"Flour."

"Egg."

"1/2lb butter."

"Stir."

"Pour into pan."

"Preheat to 350°."

"Wow, guys, wow." 

"Lunch is ready." Anna interrupted them.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"Fish." Anna replied and Dean and Castiel shared a look of disgust.

"How about we go out for lunch, pour into pan?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I'm right behind you, preheat to 350°." Castiel said as they ran out of the door.

...............

"This place is really fancy. How romantic of you." Castiel smiled as they sat down at a table.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Dean said as he read from the menu.

Castiel looked through the menu for something that wasn't disgusting.

"Y'know, for disgusting food, this shit is pretty expensive." Castiel commented and Dean agreed. 

"Why don't we just order a plate of spaghetti?" Dean read the price. "Between us?"

"Sure." Castiel shrugged.

They ordered their food and waited. However, a teenage girl came up to their table and began flirting with them.

"I'll go get drinks." Castiel said as he got up and walked over to the bar.

"Hi, I'm Cassie." The girl said, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"I'm Dean." Dean grinned at her.

Castiel watched them from the bar, an odd sense of sadness washing over him.

"Love can be tough, huh?" Benny asked as he appeared out of nowhere behind the bar.

"God - motherfuck- BENNY!" Castiel yelped as he fell off of the stool, much to Benny's amusement.

Castiel climbed back onto the stool. "I don't know what you're talking about." Castiel muttered, looking down and fidgeting with his hands.

"I see the way you look at him." Benny said. "Like there ain't any other person like him."

"There isn't any other person like him." Castiel smiled sadly. "He deserves someone... nobody deserves him." Castiel said, looking at Dean with a fond look in his eyes. "He's a beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure."

"Sounds like someone's hiding their feelings." Benny commented as he wiped the counter.

"I don't wanna make him hate me." Castiel muttered.

"He won't hate you." Benny said. "He probably feels the same way." He added under his breath.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready." Castiel said, taking a sip from his drink.

"And when will that be?" Benny raised an eyebrow.

"On my death bed." Castiel replied. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room.

Dean felt... odd. Normally, he wouldn't mind girls throwing themselves at him. But now... now it was different.

I have Cas, Dean thought. I don't want anyone but Cas. He thought.

And then it hit him, he had Castiel. 

He didn't need anyone other than Castiel. 

Dean sighed. "Listen, Cassie, you seem like a great girl but..."

"But?" She asked.

"But I... I already have my Cassie." Dean said, looking back at Castiel. 

Cassie smiled. "It was worth a shot. You really like him, don't you?" She asked and Dean nodded. "I wish I had that. I should probably go now. Go get him, tiger." She said as she left, winking at him.

Castiel returned to the table, carrying the drinks. "Did you get her number?" He asked, sitting down opposite Dean.

"Nah, she's not really what I'm looking for." Dean smiled at him.

"Shame. She was pretty." Castiel said.

"You're prettier." Dean muttered and then slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What? I didn't catch that." Castiel said, setting down his drink.

"Nothing - uh - why is six afraid of seven?" Dean panicked.

"Well, I assume it's because seven is a prime number, and prime numbers can be intimidating." Castiel replied.

"... You're a dork." Dean said.

"You love me." Castiel replied, reading over the menu again.

"Yeah, I do." Dean smiled.


	27. Crushed dreams, white trees, and the talking stick

A/N: This chapter kind of sucks. But that's preparation for life, kids. Get used to disappointment.

"My name is Edward and I'll be your server tonight, can I get your orders?" The waiter asked, looking expectantly between the two.

"We'll have the spaghetti." Dean said.

"Okay, two plates of spaghetti-" The waiter began but Castiel cut him off. 

"No, no, one plate of spaghetti." He corrected him.

"My apologies." The waiter said, looking a little confused.

"We're broke." Dean said, plain and simple. "Well, actually, he's rich - wait, you're rich, why're we buying one plate of spaghetti?" He asked Castiel.

"Raphael hasn't trusted me with money since I accidentally bought a two hundred thousand dollar car." Castiel replied and both Dean's and the waiter's eyes widened.

"Two hundred thousand dollars?" The waiter asked.

"Accidentally?" Dean asked.

"It's a long story." Castiel waved them off. 

Once the food came, Dean and Castiel were so glad to finally have something other than Anna's healthy food.

They laughed and talked whilst they ate, but then they looked between them and saw the one string of spaghetti they had both tried to eat.

They both looked each other in the eyes and leaned forward a little bit but then they panicked.

"You're sucking on my spaghetti string." Dean said. 

"I could suck on something else if you weren't such a stubborn bitch." Castiel retorted.

"Dude, quit munching on my spaghetti." Dean said.

"Your spaghetti? I had this piece of spaghetti first." Castiel defended himself.

"I had it first, it's mine." Dean said. 

"I'm sorry, does it have your name on it? Didn't think so, I had it first." Castiel replied.

"You did not." Dean huffed. 

"I did." Castiel huffed right back.

"Did not." 

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"HAHA!" Castiel yelled in victory.

A waiter came over to see what was going on. He stopped when Dean and Castiel looked up at him, the string of spaghetti connecting them.

"Say cheese!" The waiter grinned as whipped out a camera and snapped a picture of the two.

.................

"Where have you two been?" Meg asked as Castiel and Dean walked through the door.

"We went out for dinner." Castiel replied. 

"We brought home chocolate cake." Dean added, making sure Anna wasn't around to see the unhealthy food.

Dean threw the box onto the coffee table and stood back as the teenagers launched themselves at it. 

"Is that chocolate cake?" Anna asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Jesus - what the frick frack diddly whack - ANNA!" Castiel stuttered, stumbling backward, waving his arms around like crazy. He glared at her and held his thumb and and index finger a few inches apart. "You were this close to death." 

"Yeah, my life flashed before my eyes." Anna deadpanned. "Is that chocolate cake?" She asked again.

"Yes." Castiel said, backing away from her a little.

She prodded Castiel on the chest with added spatula. "I expected better of you."

"Yeah, well, society expects me to weight like 50 pounds, but bitch, that ain't gonna happen." Castiel replied and Anna shook her head, muttering under her breath as she went back into the kitchen

Castiel walked into the kitchen, as he passed Ellen and Balthazar, who looked as though they were in the middle of a business meeting, he picked up parts of their conversation.

"I will... accept your relationship with my daughter." Ellen said, although she sounded reluctant.

"Thank you." Balthazar grinned.

"On one condition." Ellen said. Balthazar stopped grinning. "In the future - the distant future - I want grandkids." Ellen stated.

"Hmm..." Balthazar nodded, thinking for a moment. "You can have grand-puppies." He said.

"Deal." Ellen said. "I want one of them to be named Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramírez."

"Mm. You can have Steve." Balthazar said, nodding his head.

..................

"We're making cupcakes!" Anna declared, happily.

All of the teenagers gave each other suspicious looks and questioning glances.

"Healthy ones, of course." Anna added.

"Yeah, Anna, you can't just come in here and ruin people's dreams like that. What if someone did that to Martin Luther King?" Crowley asked.

"He was killed because of his dream." Anna deadpanned.

"You keep up with this health crap and you'll be joining him pretty soon." Gabriel muttered, darkly.

"He - he gets cranky when he doesn't have candy." Sam explained, awkwardly hugging Gabriel and patting his hair.

"Well, you calm him down and come join us to make cupcakes." Anna said as everyone left behind Gabriel, who had his face hidden in Sam's neck, muttering "I can't do this anymore, Sam" whilst Sam gave him comforting pats on the back.

..................

"Ooh, icing." Castiel said, dipping his finger into the bowl of the green paste like thing. He tasted it and almost gagged. "Oh my god, it's horrible! Who wants some?" He asked, offering his icing coated finger to everyone, who ducked away from him.

"Hey, Dean?" Castiel called Dean over from his job of filling the bun tray with bun cases.

"What -" Before Dean could even ask what Castiel wanted, Castiel shoved his iced finger into Dean's mouth.

Dean made a face, and quickly spat the icing out and holding Castiel's, who had doubled over laughing, finger as far away from him as possible. "That icing is tastes like dead happiness." Dean said, downing several glasses of water to get rid of the taste.

After the 'healthy' cupcakes had been made, Gabriel picked one up and stared at it for a short while. He blinked rapidly and then looked up at Anna.

"Why - why - WHY IS THERE A FUCKING WHITE TREE ON THIS CUPCAKE?" He yelled.

"They're just cauliflower florets, Gabriel." Jo said.

"THEY'RE CAULIFUCKING DISGUSTING." Gabriel looked as though he were about to have a seizure. 

"Someone get him candy before he has a fucking aneurysm." Lucifer said.

"Here, Gabriel, eat your snickers." Castiel held out the snickers bar he had picked up while he was out at dinner. 

"WHY?" Gabriel yelled.

"Because you plan fratracide when you're hun-." Castiel replied.

"Wait - did you say snickers?" Gabriel snatched the bar out of Castiel's and and hugged it. "My precious." He muttered.

"Gabriel, I said eat it - not fucking inhale it."

"Gabriel, that is not a penis - you cannot do that in public."

................

"Okay," Sam began with a slightly forced calm smile. Everyone had gathered around him in a large circle in the living room, they were going to discuss the 'issues' that were going on in the house.

"This is the talking stick." Sam said, holding up a banana. 

"Sam, are you aware that that is a banana?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, I know it's a banana." Sam snapped and Castiel held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Then why can't we just call it the talking banana?" Balthazar asked.

"Because it can't talk, stupid." Gabriel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"IT'S THE TALKING STICK!" Sam yelled and all three Novaks stared at him with wide eyes. 

"What has your panties in a twist?" Crowley asked, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Everything." Sam replied. "You guys need to stop fighting. Okay, Anna, we will all eat healthier, but if you cut out candy, Gabriel will stab you in your sleep." Anna nodded in understanding. "Guys, we need to work together -"

"I don't wanna eat healthy." Castiel whined like a five year old. 

"Castiel, shut up, you don't have the talking banana!" Sam snapped. 

"It's not a banana, 'it's the talking stick!'" Dean mocked Sam, making Castiel giggle until Sam threw an apple at them both.

"Did you just throw an apple at me?" Castiel asked, his eyes wide as he cowered into Dean's side. 

Sam smiled kindly at them both. "It's not an apple, it's the silence ball." He explained, calmly, followed by a deadly glare towards the two teenagers. "As I was saying, we need to work together."

"How are we gonna do that?" Lucifer asked.

"You should treat others as you want to be treated." Sam said, proudly.

Castiel awkwardly raised his hand and Sam handed him the talking stick. "If I wanted someone to throw a brick at my head, does that mean that I'm technically inclined to throw a brick at Lucifer's head first?" Castisl asked.

"Cas!" Sam scolded him, wrenching the talking stick from his hands.

"... Does it?" Michael asked from his seat next to Castiel.

"No, you cannot throw a brick at Lucifer's head." Sam said.

"Why not?" Castiel and Michael pouted.

"Because!" Sam and Lucifer huffed.

"Moving on, does anyone else have any other issues they'd like to discuss?" Sam asked.

Michael slowly raised his hand and Sam gave him the talking stick. "Sam, about these ponies-" 

Michael stopped speaking when Sam picked up a 'silence ball' and threw it up and down in one hand, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, feigning innocence.

"Nothing." Michael said, quickly, throwing the talking stick to Balthazar.

"Ellen won't let me call my puppy Chuck Norris." Balthazar complained.

"Someone take the banana off of him before I start pulling my hair out." Sam said, taking deep, shaky breaths. 

"Can we go shopping tomorrow for real food?" Charlie asked, holding the talking stick.

"Yes." Sam replied and Charlie passed the stick to Bobby. 

"What's the purpose of life?" Bobby asked, looking off wisely into the distance. Sam glared at him and Bobby hastily passed the talking stick to John.

"What is love?" John asked.

"BABY, DON'T HURT ME. DON'T HURT ME. NO MORE." The teenagers sang, except Sam, who picked up the bowl of appl- silence balls.

"Sam, you got a little crazy right here." Charlie said, indicating to her eyes.

There was a tense silence as Sam reached into the bowl.

"Sam - what are you doing with that silence ball, Sam?"

"Sam, be reasonable." 

There was a whack as Sam threw a silence ball and a loud thud as someone fell to the floor.

"OH NO, HE GOT CROWLEY!"

Whack. Thud.

"HE GOT GINA!"

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" 

"Wait - who the fuck is Gina?"

..................

Later that night, Castiel sat on Dean's bed as he had concluded that his room was haunted and he was staying with Dean for the remainder of the vacation.

"Dean, where do words come from? Like, who created words? How did they define the first word when they didn't have any other words?" Castiel asked.

"It's too late for this shit, Cas." Dean yawned.

"Did you know that Europeans once called an animal a 'camelopard', thinking that it's parents were a camel and a leopard. Today, we know it as the giraffe." Castiel explained. 

"That's nice, Cas." Dean said, tiredly.

"Starfish don't have brains." Castiel informed him.

"You and starfish have that in common." Dean replied.

"A watermelon is both a fruit and a vegetable." Castiel informed Dean.

"Cas, I'm gonna give you one last chance to shut the hell up." Dean threatened.

"..............."

"..............."

"A cat's whiskers are called vibrissae."

"..............."

"Meow."

"That's it."

"What are - AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

................

"WE ARE FAMILY"

"ALL MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS AND ME!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"IS IT THAT TIME OF THE MONTH AGAIN, DEANO?"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING THROUGH THE WALLS?"

"IS THAT A THING NOW?"

"NO!"

"HEHE. HEY, GUYS! WHAT'S BLACK AND WHITE, BLACK AND WHITE AND BLACK AND WHITE?"

"HEHE. WHAT?"

"A NUN ROLLING DOWN A HILL! WHATS BLACK AND WHITE AND GOES HAHA?"

"WHAT?"

"THE NUN THAT PUSHED HER!"

"GODDAMMIT, GABRIEL! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SHOVE YOUR HEAD SO FAR UP YOUR-"

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?"

"WHAT WAS EVERYONE DOING BEFORE WE WERE YELLING?"

"YOUR BROTHER!"

"OOOOOHHHHH!"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, IMMA GO IN THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!"

"BRING IT ON, BITCH!"

"SO, YOU'RE SAYING I'M FAT?"

"WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM?"

"HIS OTHER FUCKING CHIN."

"WHY DON'T SHEEP SHRINK WHEN IT RAINS?"

"............."

"WHY DON'T SHEEP SHRINK WHEN IT RAINS?"

"WHEN BUTTERFLIES ARE IN LOVE, DO THEY FEEL HUMANS IN THEIR STOMACH?"

"THE ALPHABET DOESN'T HAVE TO BE IN ORDER."

"EVERY BOOK IS COMPROMISED BY TWENTY SIX LETTERS."

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO GO DOWN THERE AND SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS, YOU FUCKING PENIS DICK."

"LISTEN, SQUID FUCKER..."

This was going to be a long night.

...............

"Are you guys ready to go to the mall?" Michael asked. "We need to go shopping."

"Yes." They all replied and Michael rolled his eyes as they all stood up and followed him.

.....................

"We brought three cars on this vacation. Three. SO WHY THE FUCK IS THERE LIKE TWENTY OF US IN ONE CAR?"

"Because some people, no names will be mentioned - John and Ellen - didn't full up on gas."

"Thanks, Michael."

................

Castiel and Dean had decided to walk off and look around together.

Dean was looking at some records in the record store when he noticed a guy talking to Castiel, who looked super uncomfortable. 

"How about we go out sometime?" The guy asked, he had dark brown hair and gave off a slight creepy aura.

"How about no." Castiel said, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away from him.

"C'mon, I can show you a good time." The guy smirked.

"I said no." Castiel said, distancing himself from the stranger.

"Why not?" The guy asked, moving right into Castiel's personal space.

"Because he already has a boyfriend." Dean said, shoving the guy away from Castiel.

"Who?" The guy asked.

"Patrick Stump - who the fuck do you think?" Dean asked, grabbing Castiel's hand. "So, leave him alone. C'mon, Cas, let's go." Dean dragged him out of the store, casting a glare in the stranger's direction. 

"Thanks, Dean." Castiel murmured as they made their way to the food court, their hands still intertwined.

"No problem. That guy was a creep, anyway." Dean replied as they ordered their food.

Once they sat down, Castiel looked down at his crepe. "Why didn't we call them frenchiladas?" He asked.

"You are a crepe." Dean said.

"And you are weridough." Castiel grinned at him. "Want some?" Castiel held up his fork with a piece of the pancake on it.

"Sure." Dean shrugged and Castiel fed him the pancake, accidentally spilling chocolate syrup on Dean's chin and lips.

"Don't let the chocolate syrup escape!" Castiel cried, leaning forward to wipe Dean's face with more of the thin pancake. "Yeah, this isn't working." Castiel concluded as he picked up a napkin and leaned over the table to clean the chocolate off of Dean's face.

Dean gulped at the proximity, his eyes flickering over Castiel's face, his heart race speeding up. He's so calm, Dean thought. Oh, right, because he probably isn't in love with his best friend like I am.

Oh, fuck, Castiel thought. I'm in love with my best friend. 

...................

After they had went shopping, it was beginning to get dark. Dean and Castiel decided to go to the beach.

They walked along the shore until the stars appeared, glittering in the sky. They say down on a blanket they brought and watched the stars, listening to the waves crash into the water.

Dean looked as Castiel. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and his eyes seemed brighter than ever. Castiel turned his head, smiling softly at him. He slowly reached out for Dean's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Castiel remembered back to the first time they met and what they had said.

"I like your freckles." Castiel whispered, softly. 

"I like your eyes." Dean whispered back.

A/N: Just a forewarning, I don't know how to write romance. So, please accept my crappy and cheesy love story. I feel like I was supposed to say something else but I can't remember what it was. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!

P.S. I apologise for any SPG errors. I'm lazy as hell and I never proof read. Eh, I'll start to eventually.


	28. Ghosts, pillow forts, and coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have to fix this chapter so sorry about that

Castiel and Dean jolted awake when a scream echoed throughout the house. It was a high-pitched scream of terror. Dean immediately jumped out of bed with a heroic pose. Castiel tried to do the same but he got tangled in the sheets and tumbled off of the bed, landing in a heap on the floor.

Dean gave Castiel a deadpan look, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

He was in love with this dork.

Castiel got up with a rather sheepish look on his face as he stood next to Dean. Dean was about to make a sarcastic comment but another scream interrupted them. Castiel froze whilst Dean opened the bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" Castiel demanded. "There could be a killer out there - oh my god, what if my family are all dead? Oh no, not again." Before Castiel could work himself into panic mode, Dean slapped him across the face. 

"Calm yourself, woman." Dean commanded and Castiel glared at him. "Nobody is gonna die."

"SOMEBODY IS GONNA DIE!" 

Castiel held onto Dean in a vice like grip. "Who was that?" He whispered. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry, if something happens I'll be your shield." Dean soothed him and Castiel nodded, hiding behind Dean.

It's okay, Castiel thought to himself. I've got Dean, he'll be my Quicksilver. 

The two boys slowly walked down the hall, Castiel hiding his face in Dean's side. 

"Dean, if we don't make it out of this alive I want you to know that I... appreciate... your... existence." Castiel mentally slapped himself. Smooth, he thought.

"I appreciate your existence, too." Dean replied.

They followed the yells into the kitchen where Sam stood with his back to them. 

"Sammy?" Dean called and Sam slowly began to turn around. Dean froze and Castiel gasped, their eyes as wide as saucers.

Sam was pale and shaking, his eyes twitching and a crazy look in his eyes.

Somebody had cut Sam's hair.

..................

"Alright, which one of you motherfuckers did it?" Sam demanded, and boy, did he look angry. Sam had gathered everyone into the living room at three in the morning to interrogate them for answers.

"It was probably Gabriel." Meg yawned. "I mean, look at what he did to Lucifer and Castiel's hair." 

Lucifer looked up at his pink hair whilst Castiel ran a hand through his blue highlights.

"Me?" Gabriel yelled in outrage. "What about Anna?" He asked, pointing an accusing finger at his sister. "She's the one who wanted to cut my Samwich's hair in the first place."

"Sure, I said it, but I didn't actually mean it." Anna said. "What about Michael?" Anna yelled and Michael raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "You got his boyfriend's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets in a car crash 
> 
> Just to avoid confusion in the next chapter until I fix this one


	29. Memories and yogalates

Dean felt everything stop around him. There was a feeling of numbness spreading throughout him. The panicked cries around him fell on deaf ears. 

"What - what happened? How?" Dean asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"When - when you went to get a shower, Cas and Michael went to the store. They were driving and - and they were hit by a drunk driver." Sam explained.

"Who the hell drinks in the morning and decides to drive?" Anna screamed as she slumped down on the couch and began to sob. She was immediately comforted by Meg, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Michael - what about Michael?" Jo asked. 

"They haven't told us anything." Sam said. "They called to tell us that Cas is in a coma and he's not responding to any attempts to wake him up." 

Dean's vision began to blur with unshed tears and a lump formed in his throat. He couldn't breath. He felt light headed and dizzy. He felt the panic building in his chest.

"Dean..." Dean felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. "It's gonna be okay." He recognised his dad's voice in his ear. Dean felt a sob wrack through his body as he turned around to John and clung to him for support.

John felt his heart break, the last time he had seen Dean cry was when he was fourteen and had finally mustered up the courage to visit Mary's grave for the first time since her funeral. 

"We... we can go to the hospital, if you want." Sam offered and Dean shook his head, staining more of John's jacket with tears.

Sam looked at John for help and John nodded, leading Dean into the kitchen and seating him down on the couch.

"Dean, you need to go to the hospital because Castiel needs you." John explained and Dean shook his head again.

"I - I can't." Dean choked out.

"Dean... Castiel isn't like Mary. You can't avoid this one for ten years." John said and Dean looked up at him, his eyes bloodshot and red rimmed. "I know why you didn't visit your mum's grave. You knew that when you did, it would make it real and you knew that she wasn't coming back, that she was really gone. But Castiel isn't dead, Dean. He's alive and he may not know it but he needs you, he'll need you to be there when he wakes up. I know this isn't the ideal way to start the new year, but this is how it is and you need him just as much as he needs you right now so come on, we need to go to the hospital."

Dean let himself be led to the car by John and remained silent throughout the drive.

.....................

Dean trudged through the hospital, dragging his feet and trying to walk as slowly as possible until he reached Castiel's room. He stood outside the door, his heart thumping painfully against his ribcage. He pushed the door open slowly, his hands shaking.

When he saw Castiel he felt his stomach turn and memories of Castiel lying in the hospital bed, his arms heavily bandaged as he held onto his last shred of life filled Dean's mind.

Castiel looked so fragile and small, and even paler than usual. He had small cuts and bruises on the left side of his face and he was attached to machines that were beeping slowly.

Dean walked like a robot and stiffly sat down next to Castiel. He sat upright, watching Castiel like a hawk, barely listening as the doctor explained to the others what was wrong with Castiel.

"... he hasn't responded to any attempts to waken him." The doctor explained.

"Have you tried hitting him in the nuts?" Gabriel asked, looking between the doctor, Castiel and Castiel's crotch.

"Uh, no, we haven't tried hitting him in his... genitals." The doctor replied, looking confused.

Gabriel nodded in understanding. "Get me a bat, I'll do it for ya." Several people whacked Gabriel across the head and gestured towards Dean.

Everyone shared a look and began to clear out of the room, giving the two some space. 

As soon as the door shut, Dean took Castiel's hand in both of his and blinked back tears. Dean took as deep, shaky breath.

"You idiot." Dean whispered to him. "Why'd you have to go and get hit by a car? It's not your fault, it was the idiot that decided to drive while drunk. They won't even tell us what's wrong with Michael. Lucifer's freaking out, he's worried about you both. There's a lot of things I wish I could tell you right now, I was going tell you before the crash." Dean took a deep breath. "I was going to tell you that I love you." 

"I'm scared to lose you because you mean more to me than any other person. And you know what? There are two things I know for certain. One: Bert and Ernie are gay. Two: you are not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot."

..................

Days dragged by and Castiel still hadn't woken up, but Dean remained by his side, barely eating and sleeping, just talking to Castiel. Sometimes he sang to him, when no one was around. He alternated between Hey Jude and Lithium. He also kept him updated on everything going on.

"Michael's in ICU. He's in pretty bad shape. He hasn't woken up either but that's the medicine they've been giving him to treat him. Makes him sleepy. He broke three ribs, his arm and his leg and he has a concussion. They said that he's lucky to be alive. He's worried about you but he can't leave his room, hell, if he even attempts to move, the nurses start screaming at him. His mum and dad are here, and his aunt. His cousin, Garth, is here. He's pretty funny, you'll like him. So, yeah, he's worried about you. We all are. We just need you to wake up. I need you," Dean choked on the last sentence.

Dean shook his head and took a deep breath. "No, I was told I should think happy thoughts. Like remember the time when we went on a camping trip with the school..."

Flashback

"The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round! Round and round! The wheels on the-"

"GODDAMMIT, BALTHAZAR! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" The teacher roared, finally losing his temper. He had put up a good fight, but in the end it was Balthazar he was up against.

"What? Did you say sing louder? Well, okay! THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND! THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ALL DAY LONG!" By this point Gabriel, Crowley, Charlie, Meg, Jo, Sam, Jess, Adam, Castiel and Dean had joined in the horrible off-key singing.

The school had decided to go on a camping trip and now they were all stuck on a bus that was going to the north of nowhere.

"We will rise everyday at 6 am sharp and do some routine exercises." One of the many camp leaders announced optimistically, reading off of her schedule.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up." Castiel stood up. "If you expect me to get up at the ass crack of dawn in the middle of freaking winter to do exercise, sweetheart, you've got another thing coming." He said and the camp leader glared at him.

"Nice coat, Novak." Lisa called, she still didn't like him. Castiel looked down at his trench coat. "Let's hope the fashion police don't catch you with it." She smirked.

"Honey, there's a place for your joke. It's called 2010." Castiel said and she huffed, turning a bright shade of red.

"Anyhow," the camp leader seemed to have ignored their argument. "Ninety eight percent of one of the schools have scholarships for their future colleges and are acceptable to almost every college in the US." The blonde camp leader explained and the students just watched with bored looks on their faces.

"Only two percent of the world are naturally ginger, therefore Charlie is a majestic unicorn." Castiel informed them.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Several girlish screams and yells echoed through the bus and all heads turned to Gabriel, Balthazar, Crowley and the rooster in Gabriel's lap.

"My alarm clock, duh." Gabriel said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"His name's Lunch." Crowley added helpfully and Gabriel clutched his rooster to his chest, staring at Crowley in horror.

"He's just kidding." Balthazar reassured him. "... His name's Dinner."

Flashback be flashed

"Yeah, they, uh, they somehow made that chicken explode. Poor little feathered bastard." Dean laughed a little, remembering back to the incident.

"Anna still hasn't got any luck with boys, well, she's not looking right now, y'know, because she's upset... but before this, you said you didn't think she's ever had luck with boys..."

Another flashback

"Hey, Anna, how was your date last night?" Jo asked.

"Anna, what happened to your purse?" Meg asked, looking at the state of Anna's purse.

"Where did all these breadsticks come from?" Michael asked, picking up a breadstick from the pile on the counter.

"I have to leave right now, immediately." Anna grabbed her purse, shoved a few breadsticks into it and hurriedly left the kitchen.

"That bad, huh?" Bobby asked no one in particular. Everyone gave him a confused look. "That's right, I know about the meme."

You've been flashbacked

"All those breadsticks started the Great Breadstick War." Dean smiled fondly at the memory. "Of course, we had to stop when Gabriel got a breadstick stuck up his... y'know... but it was fun while it lasted. And there was also the Paint War-" Dean was cut off as a dark skinned man came tumbling through the door, gasping for breath.

"Is Castiel here?" He asked, doubled over, taking deep breaths.

"Raphael?" Anna asked as she entered the room, holding two cups of coffee. 

"I came as soon as I heard." Raphael said. "I tried to come back last time but Dick Roman tried to sue dad's company and I couldn't leave. We would've lost everything, even Castiel. Apparently we wouldn't be financially stable and would be unable to support him. And what happened with Metatron? You said that he tried to take Castiel away from home..." 

Dean didn't pay attention as the two Novaks talked. He turned his attention back to Castiel, running a hand through his hair. Anna and Raphael talked for a short while before Anna went to get more coffee for her brother.

Raphael sat down on Castiel's other side, watching him for a few minutes until he remembered that Dean was still there.

"Hello... young, sad looking, tall, attractive child that kind of resembles a squirrel." Raphael greeted. "Wait, squir - you're Dean! Castiel talked about you nonstop. I'm Raphael."

"Nice to meet you." Dean smiled as Gabriel came tumbling through the door. 

"And just where have you been these last few months, mister?" Gabriel demanded, drawing himself up to full height, which wasn't really that high.

"I had to leave for the sake of the plot." Raphael said.

"They're in the middle of a plot." Gabriel pointed to Castiel and Dean. "How dare you interrupt them! Dishonour on you! Dishonour on your cow!"

"I'll go see Michael." Raphael nodded in understanding and Dean and Castiel were left alone once more.

"You know, Anna's been making everyone do yogalates - yeah, yeah - that's a made up name. They had to call it something because 'stretching to touch your toes' doesn't sound as elegant... Speak of the devil and she shall appear with bad hospital coffee," Dean muttered the last sentence as Anna walked into the room.

"We're going to do yogalates now, if you want to join us." She offered

"I'll do yogalates yogalater." Dean said, making her grin and roll her eyes. Everyone had been doing their best to cheer each other up because they didn't want to dwell on sadness.

Dean got up to go to the bathroom and when he returned, someone had drawn a moustache on Castiel's face and a lightning bolt shape on his forehead.

"Gabriel," he muttered. "Although, its probably because we swapped his Oreo fillings with mayonnaise and changed his chocolate milshake to plain milk with brown food colouring." Dean laughed.

"There was also the time when Gabriel was sleeping and everyone helped wrap him in bubble rap and rolled him down the street. How did he not wake up then?" Dean laughed at the memory. "Although he did tape me to the wall because of that and glued Crowley and Balthazar together."

"And then there was the time that Gabriel put kool aid in the shower head before Lucifer got in so Lucifer took Gabriel course work, rolled the pages up individually and put them all in balloons."

..................

Dean was sitting quietly, his eyes drooping as he struggled to stay awake. John came into the room and told him to go home.

"Come on, Ellen's waiting for you in the car. You go home and you don't come back until you've slept, eaten and showered. Now go." John ordered and Dean began to protest but John gave him the Epic Face of Bitchiness and Dean reluctantly agreed.

As soon as Dean was out of sight, John rounded on Castiel.

"Alright, you little fuck, you need to wake up because we're all worried about you. And Dean, he loves you and he is terrified. I mean, he loves you more than he loves pie and that is saying something because his relationship with pie is starting to concern me. So, wake up or... well, I don't really know what I'll do but I need you to wake up for my son. So please, please just wake up." John looked down at his wedding ring and back up at Castiel. "I don't want him to go through what I went through - what I go through, so Castiel, I don't if you can hear me but Dean needs you. We all do."

..................

Dean returned to the hospital a few hours later, feeling refreshed as he sat down in his seat next to Castiel.

The room was full, even Michael was there, because he argued with the nurse. He was going to be a great lawyer one day. Wait - what the hell does Michael study in college? It better be fucking lawyer stuff.

"You know what? I say we do try whacking him in the balls." Balthazar said and Gabriel grinned, nodding excitedly.

"Alright, get me a bat, honey, a turkey..." Gabriel began listing things off amongst the arguments that had arose in the room.

"You are not beating his penis-"

"It'll definitely wake him up-"

"Put that bat down!"

"Get away from his testicles!"

"Where the fuck did that turkey come from?"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Don't touch his junk!"

"Uh, hello?"

"NOT NOW, CASTIEL!" Everyone yelled at once, and went back to arguing. However, they all froze and slowly turned around to the Castiel, who looked dazed but he was awake.

"Castiel?" Castiel asked, scratching his head and looked as though he were deep in thought.

"Yeah, you are Castiel and you are seventeen." Gabriel explained slowly, as though he were speaking to a child. "Your favourite memory is accidentally walking in on Michael while he was in the shower, remember?"

Castiel looked extremely confused as he looked around the room and then said: 

"I'm not Castiel. My name's Jimmy."

"Well, that really gives a whole new meaning to the phrase "new year, new me", huh?"


	30. Doctors, nurses, closeted skeletons, and jimmeh

"No, you're Castiel." 

"No, I'm Jimmy." 

"No, you're Castiel."

"No, I'm Jim-" 

"Don't fucking argue with me on this or I will make the goddamn turkey bite you."

"When I asked you to wake up, this is not what I meant, you little fuck."

.....................

Dean waited anxiously outside the hospital room, pacing up and down the hall. Doctors and nurses had been called immediately to treat Castiel and had ushered him out of the room.

"Dean, don't worry, everything will be fine." Sam said, watching his brother pace. "If worse comes to worst, Gabriel still has his bat."

Gabriel nodded, swinging his bat a little. "I'll fucking beat Jimmy out of Castiel, don't worry."uh

"That's not very tactful," Jo said.

"Sweetie, tact is for people who aren't witty enough for sarcasm." Gabriel replied.

A doctor came out of the room and Dean stopped pacing.

"Hi, I'm The Doctor." He said.

"Doctor who?" Dean asked and the man laughed.

"Exactly!" He said, not really answering the question.

"So, we have examined your friend Castiel, or Jimmy, and have discovered that he suffers from dissociative identity disorder." The Doctor said.

"What in the fuck is that?" Dean asked.

"Dissociative identity disorder, D-I-D, previously known as multiple personality disorder, M-P-D, is a mental disorder on the dissociative spectrum characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or dissociated personality states that alternately control a person's behavior, and is accompanied by memory impairment for important information not explained by ordinary forgetfulness. Dissociative identity disorder is thought to be an effect of severe trauma during early childhood, usually extreme, repetitive physical, sexual, or emotional abuse." The Doctor explained.

There was a long pause.

"We no understand your big, smart words." Crowley said.

"Okay, well basically, when Castiel's parents died, he moved to a foster home where he suffered abuse from his caretakers and the other children in the home and he couldn't cope with it, so mentally, he created an alter ego named Jimmy to help him." The Doctor summarised.

"How do you know so much about Cas?" Dean asked, suspiciously.

"I used to work with him." The Doctor replied.

"Wait - you're the Doctor? The one with the blue box that's bigger on the inside?" Dean asked and the Doctor nodded, grinning at Dean. "Wait, so, uh, why the name Jimmy? Is there a reason for it?"

"Usually? No." The Doctor said. "But in this case, yes! We looked into his history and it turns out that he had a twin brother named Jimmy, he died the same night as Castiel's parents."

"I didn't know he had a brother." Anna said.

"So, Castiel has a few skeletons in his closet." 

"Castiel has a whole fucking graveyard in his closet."

"And the majority of it seems to be his family."

"Let's just hope he didn't come out of that closet."

"Would you like to see him, actually, that might overwhelm him. One at a time." The Doctor said and Dean went into the room.

"So, you're the guy that's in love with Castiel?" Castiel - no, Jimmy, or is it- Dean was gonna have a headache after this - asked.

"Yeah," Dean slumped down on the chair. "I'm that guy. I wish I wasn't though."

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"If I hadn't fell in love with him, I wouldn't be this confused or upset and I wouldn't have punched a whole in the wall." Dean grumbled.

"You punched a hole in the wall? What did that wall ever do to you?" Jimmy asked.

"No, I missed and hit the door.... but it opened really hard." Dean admitted, rather sheepishly.

"So, um, are you seventeen, too?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Jimmy replied.

"What do you know?" Dean asked.

"That I've had more seasons than Sherlock." Jimmy replied, confidently.

"Why so sad, Dean?" Jimmy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I miss Cas." Dean mumbled.

"How do you know I'm not Cas?" Jimmy grinned.

"Your eyes are different, I could Cas' eyes anywhere, and your voice is more high pitched than his." Dean replied, automatically.

"Calm down there, Sherlock." Jimmy said.

Dean glared at Jimmy. Great, he lost Cas and was stuck with an even more sarcastic little shit.

.......................

Jimmy had been going to psychotherapy to become Castiel again and he was slowly making every doctor and nurse in the hospital go nuts. They'd been at it for weeks. 

School was going to be starting back soon, Dean had remembered. With everything that had been going on, he had forgotten they were on vacation.

The little fucker never seem to shut up.

Dean had just been feeling... numb. That was the only word to describe how he felt. Castiel was awake but it wasn't Castiel, it was Jimmy, and he was certain that the little sarcastic shit came straight from hell.

"It's a defence mechanism." A nurse explained to Dean. "He uses sarcasm and rudeness to avoid expressing how he feels. It is essentially Jimmy's purpose, Castiel created him to help him and this is how he helps."

......................

Dean sat down on his chair next to Jimmy or whoever the fuck. He was sleeping on the bed and Dean took his hand in both if his own.

"Listen, Cas, I don't know if you're still in there but if you are, please come back. I need you. I fell in love with you, not Jimmy. I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you." Dean sighed, stroking Castiel's hair.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad,  
Take a sad song and make it better,  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

Hey Jude, don't be afraid,  
You were made to go out and get her,  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders,  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool,  
By making his world a little colder,  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah.

Hey Jude, don't let me down,  
You have found her, now go and get her,  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,  
You're waiting for someone to perform with,  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder,  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad,  
Take a sad song and make it better,  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
Then you'll begin to make it,  
Better better better better better better, oh,

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude..."

Dean looked up to see a pair of wide blue eyes watching him and Dean felt a smile spread across his face.

He could recognise Castiel's eyes anywhere.

A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter but meh


	31. Mr Fizzles and confessions of love because majority rules

Dean slapped Castiel across the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" Castiel asked.

"Do you have any idea what you've put me through, you motherfucking sheep licker?" Dean demanded. "Go fuck a cactus." Dean turned around in his seat, huffing and pouting.

"But I would much rather fuck you, Dean." Castiel smirked at him.

Dean tried to suppress a snort, but failed miserably as he began to laugh. "Oh my god, my precious baby, you are okay." Dean launched himself into Castiel's arms, hugging him as tightly as he could.

Castiel returned the hug, smiling widely into Deans chest until something dawned on him.

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah?" Dean replied.

"Where the fuck am I?"

......................

"... and then you woke up." Dean finished. "You seriously can't remember anything?"

"No... Wait, you said Michael was in the car? Where's Michael?" Castiel started to panic.

"He's in the ICU." Dean replied.

"THE ICU? THE I-C-FUCKING -U?" Castiel panicked.

"Cas, calm down! Calm down!" Dean started to shake Castiel, who was screaming 'the ICU' at the top of his lungs. "Get a hold of yourself, woman!" Dean slapped him across the face again.

"It's okay, Cas." Dean soothed him.

"Dean?" Castiel asked after he had calmed down.

"Yes?" Dean asked.

"What the fuck's the ICU?" Castiel asked.

"Intensive care unit." 

Dean had barely finished the third word before Castiel was sprinting down the corridor, screaming about how he's pretty sure that he murdered his brother's fiancé.

..................

Dean stood by Garth as Castiel climbed onto Michael's bed, apologising profusely that he had hurt him (whilst probably hurting Michael even more as Castiel was leaning on his ribs). 

"It's not your fault." Michael comforted him.

"So, does he remember what you told him?" Garth asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Nope." Dean shook his head.

"But you did tell him again, right?"

"Yep. Sure. Definitely. I did that." Dean lied, looking nervous.

"Are you sure?" Garth pulled an ugly sock puppet out of nowhere. "'Cause Mr. Fizzles can sense when you're being a liiiiiiiaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr."

"If you don't get that thing away from me, Mr. Fizzles is going in a place where the sun don't shine." Dean warned.

"Punch me." Castiel said to Michael, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to punch you." Michael sighed.

"I'll fucking do it!" Gabriel, Balthazar and Crowley cried appearing out of nowhere and began to stumble and trip over one another to try and reach Castiel.

"Bastards." Castiel muttered before he turned back to Michael. "Punch me, it's my fault your like this so punch me."

"No." Michael repeated. "Castiel, will you please go get me water?" Michael asked.

Castiel nodded as he climbed off the bed and dragged Dean out of the room by his hand to accompany on his quest to get water.

"He's blaming himself for the crash." Michael sighed and Lucifer wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"He'll stop soon enough." Lucifer said as he placed a kiss on Michael's hair.

"Did I miss something?" Raphael exclaimed. "Michael and Lucifer are just college partners, right?" 

"Oh, hon..." Ellen shook her head, sympathetically patting Raphael on the shoulder.

"They're engaged," Jo added, wearing the same look as her mother.

"Engaged?" Raphael yelled. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Well what do you expect?" Anna asked. "You haven't been here for the entire fucking book."

Raphael was about to say something when suddenly a very tall boy with badly cut hair began to measure his height and around his waist and arms. He resembled that of a moose.

"You're Sam." Raphael assumed, raising an eyebrow at him as he continued to measure him with measuring tape.

"From three to nine, I'm not Sam, I'm the Wedding Planner. Now, which one of these ponies do you like?" Sam asked, flipping open the scrap to show the different kinds of ponies to the oldest Novak.

........................

"DEAN!" Castiel cried as he crashed into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground, taking a few strangers down in the process.

Castiel was sprawled out on top of Dean, grinning down sheepishly at him. 

"I found rollerblades." Castiel admitted. "Do you want to roll with me?" 

"Can't you be normal for once?" Dean grinned,

"Nope," Castiel shook his head. "Normalness leads to sadness. Why should I be a salad when I can be the best goddamn broccoli I could ever be? Now, will you roll with me?"

..........................

"Those two idjits are rollerskating or dancing or something to the song Time of my Life." Bobby said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the corridors.

..........................

Dean's current inner monologue: 

I can do this.

I can tell Cas that I love him.

I can do it. 

ಠ◡ಠ

Can I do it?

I can't do it.

(╯ಊ╰)

Just do it.

This isn't a fucking Nike commercial.

♥‿♥ Look at him.

..........................

Castiel was nervous. He was going to tell Dean how he felt. He could do this the easy way or the hard. Or he could do it the his way, i.e. he tells Dean and then he skates away. He likes his idea.

Let's have a vote. 

All in favour think aye.

Aye, Castiel thought.

Majority rules.

"So, Dean, guess what?" Castiel grinned.

"What?" Dean asked, suspiciously.

"I'm in love with you," and before Dean could even register what Castiel had said, he shot away, skating as fast as he could away from the Winchester.

"Wait - what? CASTIEL JAMES JOSHUA NOVAK, YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW." Dean yelled.

And yeah, that's right, he full-named him. 

And one day, Dean will full-name him and it will Castiel James Joshua Novak-Winchester.

But for now, he had to catch said future Winchester.


	32. Gay jokes, hospital breakouts, a crazy old man, and #cean

Gabriel appeared in the doorway of Michael's room, where Michael and Castiel were talking, and he was covered head-to-toe in tin foil.

"Oh, look, it's homocop." Castiel said and Gabriel glared at him. "R2 - Queen2 doesn't look too happy."

"Your gay jokes aren't funny." Gabriel glared even more.

"What? R2 - still likes the D2, right?" Castiel laughed at this own joke. "What happened to you?"

"Lucifer." Gabriel growled. "He's angry because the pink dye won't come out of his hair."

"So the other gay Teletubby finally got you?" Castiel asked.

"Who's the original gay Teletubby?" Michael asked.

"Tinky Winky was more interested in the winky than he was the tinky." Castiel shrugged.

"Back to my issue." Gabriel said, directing all attention back to himself. "Satan did something to the foil and whatever he did, it turned me into a fucking smurf!" Gabriel said, showing them his hand, which was now blue. "Michael, you need to talk to your sex toy and tell him that it is not okay to turn his siblings into Blue from Imaginary Friends."

"That is a good comparison because Blue looks like a dick, and Gabriel, well Gabriel, you are a dick." Castiel said. "But that's okay because I'm gay."

"You're also incestuous, apparently." Michael added. 

"You know what? I'm gonna get him back for this." Gabriel said as he began to make plots in his head.

"You see, Gabriel confronts his problems by creating more problems, and you," Michael looked at Castiel, "hide from your problems."

"I do not hide from my problems!" Castiel huffed.

"Castiel, what are you doing right now?" Michael raised an eyebrow at the Novak.

"... Hiding from Dean." Castiel replied, sheepishly.

"When some people are in love, they play hard to get, but apparently you and Dean play hide 'n' seek." Michael said.

"Did you think he was cute? He looked like John Smith. I thought he was cute." Gabriel asked, trying to gain Michael and Castiel's attention whilst watching as a doctor walked past the room.

"Yes, Pocahomo, he was very cute." Castiel deadpanned. "Wait, what are you still doing here? Visiting hours are over."

"I lost my shoe." Gabriel sighed. "I couldn't find it anywhere."

"You and Sam are really perfect for each other." Castiel said.

"Yeah, right, I bet Sam stole it since he keeps losing his." Michael said.

"Yeah, we should get that sorted out." Castiel nodded. "Maybe we could get him two pairs."

"Or we could glue them to his feet." Michael said.

Gabriel left the room to go home, whilst calling them idiots, when Michael's phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Michael, is Cas there?" Dean asked. 

"Is that Dean?" Castiel mouthed and Michael nodded. "I'm not here."

Michael sighed, which he immediately regretted as there was a pain in his neck, and it wasn't Castiel this time (badum tss). "Sorry, Dean, Castiel is... sleeping." He made up an excuse.

Meanwhile...

"Is that Michael?" Charlie asked and Dean shushed her, trying to make her sit down as she climbed up onto the table and crawled towards him. "Tell him I love him. Tell him I miss him. I love you, Michael!"

"He says he loves you too, now sit down!" Dean hissed.

"Tell him I love him so much - more than Lucifer does!" Charlie said, as Dean tried to push her away from himself and the phone.

"No! Sit down! Bad lesbian! Bad lesbian! I said sit!" Dean yelled, holding the phone away from her. "I'm talking to Michael!"

"Oh, I get it, his mister before mistress." Charlie pouted. "I have a new OTP to cry about to him."

"Is that Michael on the phone?" Lucifer asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yep and I told him that I love him more than you love him." Charlie stuck out her tongue at Lucifer.

"That's not true! Don't believe her, Michael!" Lucifer yelled as he tackled Dean to the ground and wrestled the phone away from him. "Michael, I love you so, so, so, so, so, so much. Waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy more than Charlie does."

"Liar, liar, Dean's mum on fire!" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah, well, if you love him so much, why don't you marry him? Oh, wait, that's right, you can't because I'm already marrying him because he loves me more than everyone in the entire world." Lucifer stuck his tongue out at Charlie.

"Lucifer, give me the phone." Dean said and Lucifer pouted.

"Nooooooooo, I want to stay and talk to my beautiful husband." Lucifer slurred, shaking his head wildly from side to side.

"Give me the phone." Dean ordered and Lucifer huffed.

"Bye bye, Michael, I loooovvveeee you!" Lucifer said.

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Lucifer." Michael replied.

"They've been drinking." Dean explained, simply. "They are happy drunks."

"Where are John, Raphael, Ellen and Bobby?" Michael asked.

"Sleeping." Dean said. "We're not supposed to tell them that they've been drinking."

"So what about this deal with Cas?" Dean asked. "He told me that he loves me - that he is in love with me but then he ran away. I think he's afraid."

Back to Michael and Castiel with the weather...

"Well, of course, he's afraid." Michael said and Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Excuuuuuse me?" Castiel mouthed.

"He has commitment issues." Michael said.

Castiel looked taken aback as he sat back and contemplated life. He gestured for Michael to explain his why he had commitment issues.

Michael held his hand over the speaker. "I am not Doctor Phil."

"You're right, you're free and he is not free and free things are my favourite things." Castiel whispered. "Now explain."

Michael took his hand off of the speaker to explain to Dean, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Ever since his parents and his brother died, he's been afraid to make commitments in case he gets hurt again, and that's why he ran - or in this case, skated - away. That's also the reason he fell down four flights of stairs." Michael said and Castiel looked embarrassed, subconsciously rubbing his bruised arms. 

"Tell him I love him." Castiel mouthed.

"He really does love you." Michael said.

"Really?" Dean asked. "Maybe he's just confused."

"I'm - I'm not confused - no - no, Dean, I love you!" Castiel said, his voice growing louder and louder. He grabbed the phone from Michael and held it to his hear. "I LOVE YOU, DEAN WINCHESTER. I LOVE YOU." He yelled.

"No - Lucifer, you are not getting the pho - Cas?" Dean asked. "I - I love you, too... GODDAMMIT, LUCIFER, YOU ARE NOT GETTING THE PHONE - THAT'S IT - MICHAEL WANTS A DIVORCE, YOU COTTON CANDY HAIRED MOTHERFUCKER."

"W-what? M-M-Michael wants a divorce?" Castiel and Michael heard Lucifer sob on the other end of the phone.

"Oh great, he's crying now." Dean sighed. 

"Put him on the phone." Michael said. "You can call Castiel on the house phone." Michael sighed. "Here comes the drama."

"Lucifer does put the drama in dramaqueen." Castiel said.

"He puts the queen in it, too." Michael replied, monotonously.

"Michael, I-I don't want a divorce." Lucifer sobbed. "I want to be all married and stuff and have the ponies at our wedding and have kids - well, I don't really like kids, we'll find an alternative - and I want to be married to you and go to Disneyland and have a honeymoon somewhere fancy with a weird and hard-to-pronounce name. I-I love you. Please don't de-marry me."

"It's going to be a long night." Michael sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Castiel left Michael to talk with his drunken fiancé and went to call Dean. 

He thought about a lot of things in that very short - almost Gabriel short - space of time. How different would things be now? Would he and Dean do couple-y stuff? Would be and Dean even be a couple? Or would they just not be a couple? What do couples do? Were they a couple? Was Dean his boyfriend? 

Thinking about it, he wouldn't mind Dean being his boyfriend.

But would it be awkward? Would it be a confusing transition from best friend to boyfriend? How would other people react? 

Actually, forget the last question - Castiel didn't actually care about what other people thought.

Castiel mentally made a checklist of things that stereotypical couples do:

Castiel's checklist of couple thingy stuff:

• Go on dates [ ]

• Kiss ^-^ [ ]

• Sex and stuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [ ]

• Talk (?) [x]

• Love each other, I guess [ ]

• Hug? - I do like hugs, tbh [ ]

• Be a couple, for starters [ ]

• Hold hands... maybe? [ ]

• Devour the souls of our enemies [ ]

• Share food - I don't really like sharing food, but I will for Dean [ ]

• Nicknames? - He calls me Cas and I shall call him Deanie and he shall be mine. He shall be my Deanie [ ]

• Buy Castiel gifts... and maybe Dean... maybe [ ]

• Have total world domination and maybe open a bakery [ ]

• Post picture on Instagram together? Couples do that right? [ ]

• Wear each others' clothes?? [ ]

• Go to prom together - or crash Gabriel, Anna, Crowley and Balthazar's [ ]

• Eat ice cream and brownies [ ]

• Help and support each other [ ]

• DANCE. I CAN DO THE CHA CHA SLIDE [ ]

• Get angry at him in a restaurant and throw water in his face and stomp out dramatically [ ]

• Play footsie - but I would have to win bc I quite enjoy winning [ ]

• Stick my tongue out in a childish manner in front of Lisa [ ]

• Make Dean write a song for me [ ]

• Go on picnics [ ]

• Do not let Sam plan our wedding [ ]

• Ooh - get married! I knew I forgot something important [ ]

• Have children to make them have a death match to see who we can afford to keep [ ]

• Or make said children fight to see who gets to go to college [ ]

• Name said children:

1\. The-Cheap-Brand-Of-Flour-That-Only-Our-School-Would-Buy-Because-They-Are-Just-That-Cheap Novak-Winchester 

2\. The-More-Expensive-And-Better-Brand-Because-Everyone-Treats-Them-With-More-Care Novak-Winchester 

3\. Bobby John Novak-Winchester

4\. Destiel Novak-Winchester

5\. Why the hell do we have a fifth child? Novak-Winchester

6\. OH MY GOD THERE ARE SO MANY OF THEM Novak-Winchester

7\. I think we need to stop having children Novak-Winchester

8\. Yep, we're officially broke Novak-Winchester

9\. Wait - how many kids do we have now? Novak-Winchester

10\. I'M SERIOUS - SLOW DOWN WITH THE KIDS Novak- Winchester

11\. WHERE THE FUCK DID WE EVEN GET THESE KIDS LIKE SERIOUSLY WE ARE TWO MEN AND UNLESS I'M MISTAKEN DEAN DOES NOT HAVE A VAGINA HONESTLY WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU LITTLE FUCKS ALL COME FROM Novak-Winchester

12\. Peterick Phan Merthur Johnlock Novak-Winchester

13\. I think we adopted them Novak-Winchester

(Ohana means family? Yeah, right, Ohana means that we're fucking broke)

[ ]

(Back to the couple list)

• Be happy and all that jazz :) [ ]

• Answer the phone when Dean calls - for example, he's calling right now and I should probably pick up [ ]

• Listen to each other? [ ]

• Watch movies together [ ]

• Marathon Merlin and then cry together at the end [ ]

• Skip that part of Sherlock to avoid further emotional damage - you all know what part I'm talking about [ ] 

• Marathon Friends [ ]

• Laugh at the nerdy jokes in Doctor Who [ ]

• Make sure thOH SHIT I FORGOT DEAN'S CALLING ME

"Heeeeeeyyyyy." Castiel answered, trying to sound casual. "How's it going, buddy?" 

Instead of usually mentally slapping himself, Castiel set down the phone and bashed his head against his pillow repeatedly before he picked up again.

"... should talk about it." Dean finished, sounding extremely awkward.

"We should talk about our... feelings?" Castiel asked.

"Feelings," Dean repeated, slowly.

"Us?" Castiel asked.

"Us." Dean repeated.

"Coffee?" Castiel offered.

"Coffee." Dean agreed. "I'll meet you outside the hospital since visiting hours are over."

"And I will try to sneak out." Castiel planned.

.......................

Dean was halfway to the hospital when Castiel called him.

"Dean, they have me in total lockdown. I can't get out." Castiel said.

"Fear not, I shall rescue you, fair maiden." Dean said, in a rather odd and heroic voice.

"Hurry up! I think they're going to try and force me to eat hospital food!" Castiel replied.

........................

Dean arrived at the hospital and navigated his way to the window of Castiel's room.

Dean picked up a pebble and threw it at the window. "Cas?" He called, throwing another pebble.

The window opened and old man appeared in it. He looked to be around eighty and long white hair and a long white beard.

"Definitely not Cas." Dean muttered.

"What do ya think your doin'?" The old man asked.

"I'm trying to bust my... boyfriend... out of hospital." Dean replied. "Do you know which window Room 206 is?" Dean asked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." The old man said.

"Listen, can you help me or not?" Dean snapped at him.

"I can but on one condition." The old man replied.

......................

After Castiel climbed out of the window of his hospital room, he climbed into the Impala next to Dean. "Thanks for busting me out." He said. "But, um, one question."

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he pulled out of the car park.

"Who the hell is this?" Castiel asked, pointing to the old man sitting in the back seat.

"This is Dragoon the Great." Dean said and Dragoon nodded his head in greeting. "He wanted busted out, too."

"Nice to meet you." Castiel said, glancing at him through the rear view mirror.

"You too." Dragoon said. "Just drop me off at McDonald's and pick me up when you come back."

"I thought you were in hospital for blockage in your arteries or something because of fast food?" Dean asked.

"What are ya now? My wife? Quit naggin' me, kid. I'm hungry." Dragoon said.

"You're not you when you're hungry." Dean said.

"And yet you're the one who'll be gettin' some nuts." Dragoon asked.

"I like him." Castiel said to Dean.

Dean dropped him off at McDonald's and was about to drive to the coffee shop when two men climbed into the back.

One was rather pale and had dark, curly hair and high cheeks whereas the other was shorter and had neatly combed blonde hair.

"This isn't a cab, dude." Dean said.

"I'll pay you." The dark haired man said.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, starting up the engine.

They drove in silence whilst the two British men talked in hushed voices so that Dean and Castiel couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Here we are." Dean announced and they gave him the money. The blonde man got out but the other remained. 

"There's a lot of sexual tension between the two of you. It's because-" He was interrupted when the blonde man reached into the car and grabbed hold of him.

"Get out the car, Sherlock." The blonde man grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him out of the car.

"But, John, they-" Sherlock tried to protest but was cut off.

"Sorry about him and thanks for the lift." John said as he dragged Sherlock away.

"They seem familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it." Castiel said, watching the two men go.

They drove to the coffee place but soon the awkward silence became unbearable so they both reached forward to turn on the radio. Their hands met and they both froze as Lake of Fire started to play.

Dean took the next step and intertwined their fingers together and smiled at him.

Castiel smiled back as they lowered their intertwined hands and crossed something off of his couples' checklist.

Hold hands... maybe? [x]

They entered the coffee shop, which only have a few people, considering that it was almost midnight.

"I'll go get our drinks, you find us seats." Castiel said.

Castiel ordered their drinks and returned carrying Dean's coffee and his own drink.

"What is that?" Dean asked, staring at Castiel's cup.

"Just a drink." Castiel shrugged. "Want some?"

Dean took a suspicious sip of his drink and made a face. "It's like diabetes in a cup."

Castiel grinned at him. "I forgot napkins, I'll go get some and I'll get us cupcakes. I enjoy cupcakes that don't have cauliflower on them." He excused himself and made his way over to the counter.

He waited for a few seconds, twiddling the napkins in his hand before he noticed the girl, no older than eighteen, glaring at him.

If looks could kill, Castiel would've already been dead and buried with the words "my mum should have swallowed" written on his grave.

Castiel tried to avoid her glare, biting his lip and darting his eyes around the room. He was very familiar with that look. He was waiting for it.

Waiting for it.

Waiting for it.

Waiting -

"Homosexuality is a sin." The girl said.

Whoomp, there it was.

"Oh, is that what this is about? I thought I had something in my teeth." Castiel replied, showing her his teeth. If possible, the girl glared even more.

Now his gravestone was saying "my mum should've just stayed a virgin".

"Fag." The girl said. 

Whoomp, there was the other one.

"Yeah, I'm fagulous. Deal with it." Castiel replied, shrugging his shoulders as the waiter handed him the cupcakes.

"Your half-caf, double vanilla latte is getting cold over here, Francis." Dean called.

"What? You two are just gay all of the time?" The girl asked, and boy, did she look disgusted. 

"Well, no, on Thursdays, we're teddy bear doctors." Castiel replied. "And on Tuesday, we're Asia fans." 

Who the fuck asks that kind of question? Castiel thought.

"Fag." The girl repeated.

"Is that the best you've got?" Castiel asked. "Well, you know the saying: haters are my motivators." He winked and grinned at her before he left to join Dean.

"Okay, first things first..." Dean began.

"I'm a realist." Castiel sang but he shut up when Dean gave him a look that said 'shut up'.

"We're not - if this - this... this isn't going to come between us, is it?" Dean asked, gesturing between the two of them. "Even if it doesn't work out they way we want it to - we're still gonna be friends... right?"

"Of course, we are." Castiel replied, almost immediately. A look of relief washed over Dean's features and he seemed to relax a little. 

"But... what exactly is... this?" Castiel asked, mimicking between the two of them like Dean had done.

"Two friends who like each other very much and..." Dean began and they sat for a while, trying to define their relationship.

Eventually Dean sighed and gave in. "Castiel Novak, will you be my boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"Oh my god, this is so unexpected!" Castiel said, feigning surprise.

"Done with you." Dean stood up, throwing his hands in the air as he walked out of the coffee shop, leaving a giggling Castiel behind. However, Castiel soon followed him.

"Yes!" Castiel yelled, laughing and Dean stopped. Castiel ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Yes, I will be your boyfriend."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked with a hint of sarcasm. 

"Dean, I love you like a white girl loves Starbucks." Castiel said, smiling at him.

"I love you like a fangirl loves gay couples." Dean replied, smiling in return.

"Boyfriend and boyfriend, Castiel and Dean." Castiel said and Dean frowned.

"It's Dean and Castiel," Dean said.

"By fuck it is." Castiel replied. "Castiel and Dean." He stated.

"Dean and Castiel." Dean repeated.

This went on for a while.

"Okay, fine! What about... Destiel?" Castiel asked.

"Hmm... Nah, I like Cean better." Dean said.

"Cean? Cean... Alright, I ship it." Castiel grinned.

"... Am I supposed to kiss you now?" Dean asked after a short silence.

"I - I don't know." Castiel replied, honestly.

"I mean, our first kiss is supposed to be perfect, right?" Dean asked, his eyes started to show his nervousness.

"And what's a perfect kiss?" Castiel asked.

"In the rain?" Dean answered, unsure. "I saw in a movie once."

"Well, I mean, yeah! We should wait for it to rain!" Castiel agreed. 

And, as if on cue, rain started to fall from the sky.

"Since when does it rain in California?" Dean muttered.

"W- well, what about... light! I mean, it's so dark, like, I can barely see you!" Castiel exclaimed, starting to panic.

But as if on cue, the streetlight above them turned on.

"Where the fuck did that streetlight come from?" Castiel murmured.

They both stared at each other, a look in panic in both of their eyes, wracking their brains for more suggestions to bide their time.

"MUSIC!" They both chorused, but, as destiny and the author would have it, one of the nearby cafés opened their doors and the music drifted into street.

"JUST DO IT." A man yelled as ran past them.

"Was that Shia LeBeouf?" Dean asked. "Doesn't matter, alright, let's do this. Get your head in the game." 

"Get your head in the game?" Castiel quoted.

"Do you have a better motivation?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No." Castiel admitted. "So, um, I guess, you go left, I go right?"

"Wait, your left or my left?" Dean asked.

"You go to your left and I go to my right." Castiel responded, although he didn't look to sure.

They both leaned forward, however:

"Ow! My nose!"

They both chorused as their noses clashed together.

"Okay, so we both go left." Castiel declared.

"Wait, your left or-" Dean began but was interrupted when Castiel leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

They stayed like that for a few moments.

"Am I supposed to feel like my whole world just lit up?" Dean asked into the kiss.

"I'm not sure..." Castiel replied. "Maybe if we move a little." They shuffled back a little. "Anything?"

"No... trying going forward a little and - oh, there's the spark feeling thingy." Dean said.

"This is nice." Castiel said and the whole time, they still hadn't stopped the kiss. "Should we stop talking?"

"Probably... yeah..." Dean said and they stopped talking and kissed some more.

They stopped after a while and remembered that Castiel had to get back to the hospital and that they had to pick up Dragoon.

They drove listening to the music whilst holding hands and stopped outside McDonald's and waited.

Dragoon came racing out of the restaurant, dumped a bag into the back seat and then hopped in himself.

Castiel and Dean were starting to think that maybe he wasn't as old as they thought.

He sure as hell could run faster than any eighty year they'd ever met.

"DRIVE!" Dragoon yelled and Dean hit the gas pedal and drove away.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Castiel asked, looking confused.

"What? Nothing, I've just always wanted to do that." Dragoon shrugged.

"What's in the bag?" Dean asked.

"Burgers." Dragoon replied. "Want one?" He held up the bag.

.....................

After Dean had dropped Castiel and Dragoon off at the hospital, he kissed Castiel once more before he left.

"See ya later, kid." Dragoon said as he made his way to his room.

"See ya." Castiel called as he raced towards Michael's room to tell him what had happened. However, when he reached Michael's room, Michael was fast asleep with Lucifer curled up beside him. 

And he had managed to get the pink dye out of his hair.

"Who the hell am I supposed to talk about my night to?" Castiel asked out loud to no one in particular.

And that's why Chuck Shurley got a call at three in the morning from Castiel explaining to him that he and Dean were together and they kissed and they also became a taxi service and Gabriel had become a smurf and Lucifer finally got the dye out of his hair.

The call went on for a long time until, finally, Chuck fell asleep on top of the first draft of his new book series Supernatural with Castiel telling him about this old man that busted out of the hospital with him.

A/N: So, I guess this is officially a multifandom fic. Good. I enjoy multifandomness.


	33. Dead wife jokes, handcuffs, and flying sex toys

Dean smiled as he collapsed onto his bed and stared up at the sky. He watched the stars twinkling in the dark sky. He pointed to the brightest star and said:

“That one twinkles like Cas' eyes... and Dumbledore's, too.“

Dean watched the stars for a while until it hit him.

“WHERE IN THE FUCK DID MY CEILING GO?“

“HEH... SO, UM, YEAH, DEANO, WE, UM, KIND OF, SORT OF, BLEW IT UP. AND BE CAREFUL OF THE GOAT OR ELSE YOU'LL END UP WITH A HORN IN A PLACE WHERE NO HORN SHOULD BE.“ Gabriel replied.

“YOU BLEW UP MY ROOF?“ Dean yelled.

“DON'T BE JEALOUS 'CAUSE THE ROOF GOT BLOWN BEFORE YOU DID. AND JUST SO YOU KNOW - THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR DAD'S FAULT. HE'S THE ONE THAT SAID WE SHOULD DO OUR EXPERIMENT IN YOUR ROOM.“ Gabriel shouted.

“NO, I DIDN'T, YOU SHORT FUCK. I SAID THAT YOU SHOULD NOT DO IT DEAN'S ROOM.“ John shouted.

“FIGHT ME, OLD MAN.“ Gabriel yelled.

“BRING IT ON, BITCH.“ John yelled.

Dean stood up and walked out to the hall, almost tearing the door off of its hinges as he stomped out into the hall where John and Gabriel were arguing.

“Swiggity swad, Dean looks mad.“

“Swiggity swaid, it's 'cause he's not gettin' laid.“

“Swiggity swus, he's coming right at us.“

“Swiggity swuck, run like fuck.“

Dean chased his dad and Gabriel through the house until they both ran into a closet and locked the door.

“This must be what if felt like to be Dean.“ John commented.

“It reminds me of my days before I came out.“ Gabriel said.

“Well, at least someone came.“ John said, nonchalantly.

“... I feel a little uncomfortable with that comment, John.“

“I'm stuck in a closet with a five foot rainbow of compressed horniness. How do you think I feel?“

“We don't even need the darkness in here 'cause you be throwing shade in all directions.“

“If only my wife were here, she'd light the place right up.“

“Wow, John, just... Just wow.“

............

Dean decided to use Lucifer and Michael's room to sleep in since they were both at the hospital. He climbed under the sheets, trying to get comfortable but something was digging into his side.

“What the hell?“ He muttered, reaching down and grabbinb the strange object. 

It was handcuffs.

Handcuffs.

Dean let out a very unmanly shriek.

Raphael ran into the room and stared at the handcuffs before looming around ths room and then realisation dawned on him.

Raphael let out a very unmanly shriek.

“Oh sweet baby Jesus, Lucifer has corrupted sweet, adorable, innocent Michael!“ Raphael cried in despair.

“How do you know it's not the other way around?“ Dean asked.

“Dude, as if,“ Raphael said.

“It could be,“ Dean said. “I don't think Michael is as innocent as he seems.“

“Well, evidently,“ Raphael gestured to the handcuffs.

The two of them had a very logical argument about who could own the handcuffs until they decided to call Lucifer and Michael to ask.

“Hello?“ Lucifer answered groggily.

“Who owns the handcuffs on your bed?“ Dean demanded. “You or Michael?“

“W - What? Neither of us, you idiot.“ Lucifer replied, he sounded hungover.

“Yeah, well, how do we know that you're telling us the truth?“ Dean asked.

“Trust me, if we owned a pair of handcuffs, I would be the one unable to walk right now. Now, stop calling, its almost five in the morning.“ Lucifer snapped before he hung up.

“What does that mean?“ Dean asked.

“I have no idea.“ Raphael replied as Dean threw the handcuffs to the bottom of the bed in a huff.

Ellen came into the room a second later and picked them up. “Oh, I knew I left these somewhere.“ She rolled her eyes as she left the room.

“Oh, that is nasty.“ Raphael said, looking a little faint while Dean was practically green.

“Bobby, I found them!“ They heard Ellen call.

Dean let out anothed unmanly shriek.befote he fainted.

.............

Dean blinked, looking around the room. He checked his watch. It was one thirty p.m.

He smiled, he could see his boyfriend now.

Hehe.

His boyfriend.

Dean climbed off of the floor, remembering how he had ended up there and shuddering, before he made his way to the kitchen for a late lunch.

Sam was sat at the table eating a salad. He grinned at Dean.

It made Dean feel on edge.

“What?“ Dean asked, helping himself to some pie.

“YOU AND CAS!“ Sam squealed, jumping around Dean excitedly.

“ME AND CAS!“ Dean squealed as he jumped around with Sam.

“WHAT ARE WE JUMPING ABOUT?“ John squealed as he joined them with their jumping.

“ME AND CAS!“ Dean giggled.

“DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND SEE HIM?“ Sam yelled, his hair flopping around wildly.

“YES!“ Dean replied and they all hopped to the car excitedly.

............

“Dean, you need flowers.“ Sam realised as they walked along the hospital corridor.

“Crap, where am I supposed to get flowers?“ Dean cursed himself.

“Oh, I know.“ John said and then disappeared for a few minutes before returning with a boquet of flowers.

“Thanks,“ Dean said.

“Did you steal those?“ Sam frowned.

“What? The person just died.“ John shrugged. “They're not gonna need them.“

“Dad!“ Sam snapped.

“Well, I highly doubt they're gonna come back and complain!“ John replied.

Dean ignored their squabbling and went to Castiel's room. Castiel smiled at him when he entered the room. Dean smiled nervously back.

“I GOT THESE FOR YOU BECAUSE THEY ARE VERY PRETTY JUST LIKE YOU AND I LOVE YOU HAHA I DEFINITELY DIDN'T STEAL THEM FROM A DEAD PERSON OR ANYTHING HAHA HERE YOU GO.“ Dean thrust the flowers into Castiel's face.

“Thanks,“ Castiel laughed, taking the flowers from him, reading the note attached. “Who the fuck is Letitia?“

Before Dean could answer, Gabriel came into room, giggling uncontrallably.

“I found sex toys in the hospital basement,“ he smirked, dropping the.box of said sex toys onto Castiel's bed.

Sam and John came into the room. Gabriel and John glared at one another.

“What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be measuring herself to check and see if she's grown at all?“ John asked, pointing to Gabriel.

“What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be making jokes about her dead wife?“ Gabriel asked, pointing to John.

“Okay, I make jokes about her from three to twelve and it's only two thirty. Get your facts straight - at least something about you will be!“ John said.

“Go fuck yourself.“ Gabriel threw a dildo at John. They both stopped arguing to giggle and appreciate Gabriel's pun. “And when you're making fun of her, tell Mary I said hi,“ Gabriel snapped.

“Why don't you tell her yourself seeing as you're closer to hell, thumbelina!“ John replied.

They kept arguing as they left the room.

“This - this is my life.“ Castiel stated, looking slightly worried.

“Our life,“ Dean nudged him playfully as he leaned down to kiss Castiel.

“Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww.“ Sam aww'd at them.

“Sam, you just ruined the moment.“ Castiel said.

“Yeah, sure, I ruined it - it wasn't the fucking dildos being thrown around the room.“ Sam snapped.

“Why don't you go to Michael's room?“ Dean asked.

“I was, but him and Lucifer are doing some stuff that I'm pretty sure is borderline NC-17, if ya know what I mean.“ Sam said.

“Sam, get out.“ Dean deadpanned.

“Ugh, fine, you bitches can walk home.“ Sam said as he left the room and the two teens went back to kissing, cause, y'know, they're dating now.

“Hey, um, do you wanna go on a date with me?“ Dean asked.

Castiel smiled. “I don't know. Lemme check my schedule and then I'll get back to you.“

Dean threw a dildo at him. “Go fuck yourself.“

“Pfft, you'd like that, wouldn't ya? I - I mean, it is very, very rude to throw sex toys, Dean.“ Castiel threw it back and thus began the sex toy war.

Just so you know, it was very hard to explain to the nurse why she had been hit in the face with a flying dildo.


	34. Romantic poems, teddy bears, and that poor fucking nurse

Have you ever been hit in the face with a dildo?

Or ever been strangled with pink furry handcuffs?

(First of all, if you have, you're not using those things right and please go seek some form of professional help.)

Well, anyway, Castiel and Dean have, in fact they currently are. Dean had Castiel in a shime-waza and was repeatedly whacking him in the face with a dildo whilst Castiel had the handcuffs wrapped around Dean's neck.

Ah, good times.

Alas, all good things come to an end.

Just like the Spice Girls.

And Hannibal.

Dean and Castiel were interrupted by a nurse entering the room with a clipboard, and in that moment, the dildo slipped from Dean's hand and flew straight at her face.

"Headshot," Castiel stated, his voice lowered considerably.

"Dildone with your shit, Cas," Dean deadpanned.

"Eeeyy," Castiel grinned.

"We're a couple now, so like..." Dean tried to explain to the nurse but she left the room, rather rudely and abruptly.

"She left in a rush..." Dean commented, "how very Zayn of her. Wonder what's up her ass."

"I can tell you what's not," Castiel said, casting a glance to the abandoned dildo on the ground.

"The fourth season of Sherlock," Dean nodded wistfully.

"God, this book's throwing more shade than your mother burning on the ceiling," Castiel sighed.

"Heh, fifty shades-"

"Don't."

.....

"I got you a pie," Castiel announced, shoving the box of pie under Dean's nose.

"Thanks," Dean smiled, as he opened it, however, there was a message written on the box, "you are like the tank I've always wanted to drive into the sun," he read, raising an eyebrow at Castiel, who had a hopeful smile on his face.

"I'm not very good at romance," Castiel stated. "What I know mostly comes from gay porn." 

"Gay porn?" Dean questioned.

"If they ain't got a horn then they ain't worth the porn." Castiel shrugged.

"Seriously?" Dean laughed.

"If they both got a wang then it's okay for 'em to bang."

"Wow."

"If they both gotta stump then let's watch 'em hump."

"Okay, but where does this so-called romance come in?"

"Bitch, do you think I fucking dress up like a pizza man on a daily basis?"

"Oh... I never noticed. You really got into it, didn't you?"

"Go hard or go home, kid, that's my motto."

"Thanks," Dean smiled, pecking him on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Castiel mumbled, his cheeks heating up.

( Ɔ ˘ ⌣˘ )♥( ˘ ⌣˘ C ), Dean thought.

(  ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡° )⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ, Castiel thought.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" Dean demanded.

"Sorry," Castiel muttered.

( ɔˆ ³(ˆ ⌣ˆ c ), Castiel thought.

"Better," Dean grumbled.

....

It became quite obvious that Castiel was trying to be romantic. Dean found a number of poems written for him, and it became very, very apparent that Castiel really wasn't good at romance. The first poem red:

Roses are red,

Violets are red, 

Trees are red,

Bushes are red,

The garden is on fire,

Oh no wait it's just your mom

Love, your Cassyfloss

"Not good?" Castiel asked.

"A bit not good, yeah," Dean replied.

"Damn."

The second poem was admittedly better, but still just not quite there yet:

Roses are red,

Orange is the new black,

I've heard many rumours

That you're great in the sack

Love, yo sugadaddy

"It's, um... an improvement?" Dean suggested weakly.

"It's trash, like me, I'll throw it in the garbage," Castiel sighed.

"You don't have to-" Dean began.

"Nah, it's okay, I was gonna visit the rest of the phandom anyway," Castiel mumbled.

The third poem was a little suggestive:

It is romance 

Of which that I suck,

But if you wanted something else

You might be in luck

;)

"Eh? Eh?" Castiel nudged Dean in the side.

"Um..." Dean began.

":(" Castiel said.

The fourth poem was better:

Roses are red,

Sherlock is gay,

It is with you

That my heart shall stay

Love, Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez

"Better," Dean admitted and Castiel smiled like a child on Christmas morning.

And the fifth poem was Dean's favourite:

Roses are red,

The world is polluted,

I am glad it was you,

By whom my heart was looted.

Love, Castiel

"I love it," Dean smiled and Castiel grinned at him before collapsing onto his bed. 

"Who knew writing poems could be so exhausting, like damn, why are you such a demanding bitch?" Castiel asked, although it was slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Are you calling me a bitch?" Dean asked.

"You are a bitch, but you are my bitch," Castiel replied, "and I love you."

......

Castiel shoved a handful of roses into Dean's face. There were nine red roses and one white rose. Dean knew where this was going.

"One in ten men have herpes. I hope you're not that one," Castiel stated.

Okay, Dean didn't know where this was going.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean nodded thoughtfully.

"You're welcome," Castiel mumbled, looking down at his feet. "I also got you this," he held up a large teddy bear.

"And it says I love you beary much, right?" Dean smiled, taking it off of him, "congratulations on your bouncing baby boy," he read, giving Castiel a confused look.

"The gift shop didn't have anything else," Castiel said.

"You're adorable," Dean said, placing a kiss on Castiel's hair. "And don't worry about this whole romantic thing, hey, I'll even do it for you, you've done enough," he said.

"But I have one more thing for you," Castiel announced.

"What is it?"

"A portrait of you made out of skittles."

"Wow."

........

So far, Dean had given Castiel a very large jar of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, with a ribbon tied around it and a tag that read: "something sweet for my (annoying fucker of a boyfriend) something sweet", a bear that said "I Love You Beary Much", and had (rather reluctantly) allowed Castiel to hit him with the dildo. 

And what had Castiel done?

Congratulated Dean on his new child and the fact that he may not have herpes. 

#relationshipgoals 

Dean was away making a treasure hunt for Castiel when Castiel bumped into Gabriel, who was eating like thirty different candy bars at once.

"Sammy got me them," he stated. "He and Dean are trying to outdo each other on gifts or romance or whatever."

"Dean got me Reese's," Castiel said, taking a bite out of one of the chocolates.

"Sam got me a unicorn teddy," Gabriel said, narrowing his eyes.

"Dean got me a bear," Castiel challenged.

"Sam gave me a balloon and -" Gabriel began but was interrupted by Lucifer.

"What are you two arguing about?" Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Seeing which one of us got the best gifts from Sam and Dean," Castiel replied.

"What did your boyfriend give you?" Gabriel smirked.

"His dick," Lucifer replied simply.

Castiel and Gabriel shared a defeated look.

"He gave me a diamond ring and then we had sex." Lucifer held up his hand, where a ring gleamed on his finger. 

"Fuck off, Lucifer," Gabriel grumbled.

"Yeah, no one asked for you fucking opinion," Castiel added and Lucifer smirked at them before he shimmied away.

"There's always that one bitch that's gotta brag about everything they have," Gabriel commented distastefully.

"That motherfucker in first grade that had the 64 pack crayons," Castiel supplied.

"Oh, that bitch ran that fuckin' classroom," Gabriel stated.

"THE TREASURE HUNT IS READY," Dean yelled as he skipped towards Castiel and Gabriel.

"What's the prize?" Castiel asked.

"It's a sur-prize! Haha, get it?" Dean nudged Castiel in the side.

"Yeah, it was so funny I forgot to fucking laugh." Castiel deadpanned.

"C'mon," Dean rolled his eyes, taking Castiel's hand and dragging him to the first clue.

"It better not be some poetic shit where you're the prize 'cause, motherfucker, I want a diamond ring." Castiel warned.


	35. The treasure hunt and sellotape and french poems

In retrospect, a scavenger hunt probably hadn't been the wisest of ideas.

While Dean considered Castiel's competitiveness cute and endearing, others did not feel the same way. 

In fact, they found it anxiety inducing and feared him and his rampaging and borderline psychotic ways.

Admittedly, Castiel could sometimes be perceived as a vicious monster when it came to games and, more importantly, winning, but that thought hadn't occurred to Dean until he found Gabriel taped to a wall, several feet above the ground.

"How's it hanging?" Dean laughed as he tore the piece of sellotape off of Gabriel's mouth, elicting a painful scream from him as he attempted to kick Dean. "What happened to you?"

"Your stupid fucking boyfriend is a lunatic! You hear me? Lunatic! He was reading some stupid map and got angry when I was taking too long to give him his clue so the fuckfaced whore fucking taped me to the wall!" Gabriel ranted angrily.

"Did he get the clue?" Dean asked excitedly, ignoring Gabriel's current situation.

"Yes," Gabriel hissed throught gritted teeth.

"Good," Dean walked on down the hall, not bothering to help Gabriel off of the wall.

"Help me, you whore!" Gabriel yelled after him. 

............

" -- one hundred and ninety nine, two hundred - here we are - where the fuck are we?" Castiel looked around the unfamiliar room before glancing back down at his map, reading the instructions. "Have I gone the wrong way? Let's see - take 200 steps west," Castiel murmured, "never eat shredded wheat - I've definitely gone the right way." He adjusted his pirate hat - that's right bitches, he got a fucking pirate hat. 

Well, technically, he stole it from a six year old girl but he still got it.

It was his now. 

Fuck you if you think otherwise. 

"Oh, here it is!" Castiel shoved open the door and found Bobby sitting in an empty room, looking more bored than a board.

"Ya took your time," Bobby snapped, holding up an envelope.

"Hey! Six year old girls are surprisingly strong and possessive of their freaking hats!" Castiel argued, taking the envelope from the old man. 

Bobby gave him a confused look before glancing at Castiel's hat.

"... or so I've heard." Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly. "Thank you, Bobby. You may leave."

Castiel waited until Bobby was gone to tear open the envelope and read the contents.

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
You are a dick  
Peek-a-boo.

Castiel, a bard himself, would need to teach his boyfriend how to write poetry.

"Peek-a-boo?" He asked himself. "Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo... peek-a-boo... I see you?" He muttered. "I see you... I see you... ICU? The ICU! I am the smartest man alive!"

On his journey to the ICU Castiel had knocked several people down, including, but not limited to, a man... in a wheelchair... down a flight of stairs... and then he finally reached the door of Michael's room.

"Hello," Castiel smiled at Michael, who was talking to his parents. "I take it that you have a clue for me." He held out his hand expectantly.

"Oh, no, Lucifer has it but he went to get a soda." Michael said and Castiel's smile fell.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Castiel asked, narrowing his eyes. Michael could've sworn that he had seen Castiel take a roll of tape out of his pocket as he left the room.

..............

Alright, scratch the original statement - it was definitely a bad idea to let Castiel go on a treasure hunt.

Dean realised this when he found Lucifer taped to the vending machine, looking furious as Dean approached, and hospital visitors and staff ignored him.

"Well, looks like you're in a sticky situation." Dean chuckled nervously as he tore the tape from Lucifer's mouth.

"When I get out of this I'm going to stab you six hundred and sixty six times." Lucifer replied, his voice dangerously calm.

"Wouldn't - wouldn't that make your arm tired?" Dean asked weakly.

"Murder is never tiring." Lucifer said and Dean slowly placed the tape back over Lucifer's mouth, despite Lucifer's (now muffled) protests. Dean slowly backed away before breaking into a sprint, panicking internally as Crowley had the next clue.

............

"I know you have it, you son of a bitch!" Castiel yelled as he tackled Crowley to the ground.

"Alright! I did it! I stole Gabriel's Snickers!" Crowley cried, covering his face. 

"What?" Castiel shook his head, confused, "no - you have my clue! From Dean."

"Oh, right, that, Balthazar has our clue." Crowley shrugged, making the biggest mistake of his life.

Castiel leaned down, until their noses were touching, his eyes narrowed (Crowley could've sworn he saw hell in them), and whispered, "what did you just say?"

"Balthazar - there he is!" Crowley cried, struggling to point to his brother since Castiel was holding hid hands down.

"Here I am." Balthazar nodded. 

Castiel's eyes flickered between the two of them before nodding. "You have my clue?" He asked and Balthazar nodded again, taking it from his pocket. "Can I have it?" He held out his hand.

"Will you hit me if I give it to you?" Balthazar asked, holding it to his chest.

"Of course not, silly," Castiel smiled at him.

"Well, alright then - aaagghh!" 

..............

Castiel skipped along the corridor, his clue happily clasped in his fist, Balthazar and Crowley long forgotten in his mind.

..............

Meanwhile, Crowley and Balthazar were taped to two back-to-back chairs, their hands tied behind their backs, in a dark room with a locked door.

"When we get out of this I'm going to stab you, and then I'm going to stab Dean, and then I'm going Castiel." Crowley said.

"Thanks, fam." Balthazar said. "But you can't stab me - I'm a single mother with three kids to feed. Think of them."

"That must be so difficult for you seeing as you're a seventeen year old boy with no kids." Crowley deadpanned.

"You know my name, not my story." Balthazar stated.

"Considering that you're an alcoholic in the making and your name is literally a twelve litre bottle of champagne - your name is your story." Crowley explained.

"Fuck you, Fergus."

..............

Dean had decided to leave a bunch of sticky notes with random facts on them around the hospital, to lure Castiel to him since his boyfriend was being a bitch.

And bitches love random facts.

And also because Castiel seemed so fond of them.

Castiel was skipping along the corridor, reading his treasure map, when he noticed the first sticky note. He peeled it off of the wall and read it.

The reason the taste of artificial banana flavouring and artificial banana flavoured products doesn't taste like bananas is because it is based on a type of banana that was wiped out by a plague in the 1950's. Although it is still grown in some parts of Southeast Asia.

"Banana flavouring tastes like shit but I do love bananas." Castiel smirked to himself before he skipped to the next sticky note, a blue one this time.

In the Guinness Book of World Records, the record for the most pushups in five minutes: 441, to be exact, was won by Giuseppe Cusano in 2003.

"Dean's never been great a pushups, he's never been able to properly go down." Castiel said as he made his way to the next sticky note.

Psychology says that the longer you deny your feelings for someone, the harder in love you fall with that person.

"Since Dean's been in love with me so long he must've fallen pretty hard. Surprised he hasn't broken something yet." Castiel muttered. "Oh, wait, me being in a coma must've broken his heart. Castiel - one, Dean - zero. I enjoy winning."

If you want to know if someone loves you, look into their eyes; the pupil expands up to as much as 45% when in love.

"Dean's eyes better be fucking black next time he looks at me." Castiel muttered. "Or else I'll show him hell." He picked up another sticky note.

2/3 of people report that they fall in love with people they've known for some time compared to people they've just met. 

"That's meeeeee." Castiel squealed, excitedly hopping up and down. 

"That's you."

Castiel spun around to see Dean standing with a guitar, smiling at him, his pupils 45% larger than normal.

That's love bitches.

But that could also be your eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Heh, get it?

"My prize is a song?" Castiel smiled.

"Your prize is a song." Dean nodded, adjusting his guitar and clearing his throat.

"Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the guy you love and hold him tight  
So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

So happy together  
And how is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together."

At one point in the song Dean had been joined by Jo, Charlie, Meg, and Anna, who were being back up singers.

As the girls left, awwing and cooing, Castiel was blushing like crazy and Dean grinned, setting his guitar down and walking over to him, arms open wide as an invitation for a hug. Castiel ran into his arms, and Dean caught him, spinning him around, laughing.

"What did you think?" Dean asked.

"A little off key but it was the bomb dot com." Castiel admitted.

"It was off key because you taped my back up singers to the wall and vending machine and the other two are missing and Sam is discussing ponies with Michael."

"Oh... Sorry about that." Castiel shrugged nonchalantly. "So...?"

"So...?" Dean raised his eyebrow at the younger.

"So... where's my diamond ring?" Castiel asked, like it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"You're not getting one!" Dean laughed.

"Lucifer got one!" Castiel whined. 

"That's because he's getting married!" Dean replied.

"Then marry me and give me a diamond ring!" Castiel automatically yelled.

"I..." Dean froze.

"I..." Castiel froze.

They avoided each others' eyes until Castiel spoke up.

"Lucifer also got sex."

"Sex... sex we can do. I - I know how to sex and stuff." 

"... and then I get a diamond ring?"

"Not quite, babe. Not quite."

"One day."

"Sure, one day."

"Thanks, future fam."

"Also, Balthazar wrote a poem and said I would be cute." Dean shrugged, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. He cleared his throat, "it's in a different language. Uh,

Roses sont rouges,  
Violettes sont bleues ,  
J'aime la bite,  
Et toi aussi."

"What does it mean?" Castiel asked. 

"I don't know but it's French so it must be romantic. I didn't know he spoke French." Dean shrugged.

"He is French." Castiel deadpanned.

"I thought he was British?" Dean questioned. 

"No, we just say that because he lives in Britain." Castiel shrugged.

"So Crowley's French too?" Dean asked. 

"What? No. Crowley's Scottish. Balthazar was born in France and Crowley was born in Scotland." Castiel shook his head.

"But... they're twins." Dean looked confused. 

"What's your point?" Castiel asked.

"He's - he's French --"

"You're right, we should totally french."


	36. Moving on, huts in Africa, and the high but still pretty fucking low road

A/N: This chapter is super short and is actually the second last one. I'm tying up a few loose ends in this one and a few in the next. Hope you enjoy!

The remained of their stay was short and consisted of a lot of a packing and a lot of hospital bills. Michael was discharged the day they were going home and the four day long drive was hell once again. 

Although, in all honesty, Castiel had missed his home, and even school - just kidding, school sucked ass like a hooker and he had so much work to catch up on that he cried himself to sleep every night.

Dean, however, wanted to talk about Castiel to Castiel. Making his life that little bit less easy.

"What about me? I'm a delight." Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"Cas, your twin died and nobody knew." Dean explained, although he thought it was pretty self-explanatory. "You - you need to talk to somebody, if it's not me then somebody that can help. You have an identity disorder because your bottle everything up."

"But, I..." Castiel began, and choked up a little. Dean pulled him into a hug, Castiel balling Dean's shirt into his fist. "I didn't want to - to admit that he was gone because that would've made it real. He was my little brother and I was supposed to protect him..." and Castiel opened up to his boyfriend, telling him the story of his twin and his death. It wasn't easy for him, no, but he managed, with Dean's ongoing support and encouragement. Admittedly, it felt good to finally get it off of his chest and tell someone.

They also discussed Castiel's other habits, like smoking and drinking.

"It's not good for you, Cas," Dean said, "and I'll be here for you, to help you no matter what."

School was hard, someone had found out about Castiel identity disorder and had told everyone, and Castiel was almost certain it was Lisa, since she was the only one who confronted him about.

"Hey, Novak!" Lisa called.

Oh, fuck me with a badly lubed prosthetic leg, what did I do now? Castiel sighed internally, rolling his eyes as he turned around to face Lisa.

"Yes?" Castiel replied through a forced smile.

"I heard you went crazy while all holiday." She said, folding her arms across her chest and smirking. 

"Yes. Crazy. I tried to eat Dean and everything." Castiel turned to Dean and smiled, "nom nom nom."

"So, what? You did it for attention? Is that it?" She asked. 

"I'm sorry - what?" Castiel asked, a little startled by the question. "Yes, I crashed the car to get people to notice me." He said sarcastically. 

"Oh, nobody cares that you're broken, Cas." Lisa drawled, rolling her eyes.

Castiel blinked, feeling Dean's arm around his waist tighten, and he took a deep, calming breath, however, he was angry on the inside, his thoughts racing; what the fuck did she just say? Get your ass over here and I'll show broken, motherfucker. You're lucky Dean's holding me back because I am about to slap bitches across continents. 

And you're going to fucking Africa, Lis.

Castiel cleared his throat, readied his slapping hand, and was about to tell her to start building a hut for her new life in Botswana, but Dean spoke up.

"I care." Dean said, looking down at Castiel. Castiel blinked, a small smile on his face, and Dean nodded, and repeated in a much softer tone, "I care."

Castiel turned to Lisa and sighed contentedly. "I think I'll take the higher road and walk away." Castiel said and he and Dean turned around, and walked away, however, Castiel froze when he heard her say, "fag".

Nah, fuck this, this bitch is getting slapped to Asia, prepare yourself for Tajikistan, motherfucker, Castiel thought but then took another deep, calming breath and kept walking, muttering "high road, high road" repeatedly under his breath until he heard her say something else so he grabbed the nearest student to him and whispered, "Lisa Braeden's pregnant". The student's jaw dropped and Castiel let him go, watching him run to his friends and tell them the news.

Castiel thought that perhaps he shouldn't have done but this wasn't a fucking Disney movie - she was a bitch and he could drop to her level like a hooker who needed to pay rent. 

(On the other hand, Lisa would give birth to a bouncing baby boy called Ben in eight short months.)

"Way to take the high road, Cas," Dean laughed, shaking his head.

"I said I'd take the higher road, and that's still pretty fucking low." Castiel shrugged. "And plus, not all of us can be as righteous as you, babe."

"No, and I wouldn't have you any other way." Dean smiled, kissing his temple. "I love you, Cas."

"I love you, too, Dean."


	37. The End

5 Years Later

"Stop fidgeting, Dean, your suit will tinkle faster than an old lady swimming." Castiel snapped, adjusting his boyfriend's tie. 

"But they're so uncomfortable." Dean whined like a petulant child. 

"I don't give a fuck, we have to look the best at this wedding." Castiel said, fixing Dean's hair.

"It's not even our wedding, Cas, it's Michael and Lucifer's." Dean reminded him.

"I know but - shut up." Castiel pouted, "now let's go." Taking his boyfriend's hand, he dragged him to the seats in the garden since Sam and Michael had agreed on an outdoor wedding. 

A short time passed, consisting of Dean fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat and a whack from Castiel, until Lucifer made his way up the aisle, where Michael was waiting.

And Sam was sitting on a pony, smiling triumphantly. 

Vows were exhaled, a kiss was shared, Dean was whacked once more and all was good.

"It was a nice ceremony, Luce." Castiel commented at the after party, where Dean and Gabriel were stuffing their faces with the all you can eat buffet. 

"Yeah, Sam really got into the planning." Lucifer smiled, pointing to Sam who had yet to get off the pony. "There's something I want to show you, but don't tell anybody. Me and Michael want to surprise everyone." The blonde reached into his suit pocket and took out a picture and Castiel gasped because was that a sonogram?

"I'm gonna be an uncle?" Castiel asked and Lucifer nodded, smiling until Castiel placed a hand on his stomach. "Make it kick," he demanded. 

"CASTIEL, FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I AM NOT PREGNANT."

Meanwhile, Chuck was talking to Michael on the other side of the garden, casting occasional glances at Castiel and Dean.

"Despite a few slip ups, like Castiel's dreams about Dean, and Hell, and his familiarity with angels, he and Dean found each other and played their parts as intended," Chuck said, folding his arms and sighing, "even in this world. I see no reason for them not to do so in the upcoming fight."

"When will we return them to their true reality?" Michael asked. "The apocalypse is looming in the near future."

"Soon, my son, but for now... now let them enjoy their blissful ignorance and what they have - each other. It's no yellow brick road to happiness but hey, the yellow brick road sucks."

THE END


	38. Author's Note

Yeah, hi, me again, how's it going? Aw, that's nice/oh, I'm sorry, can I help at all?

Anyway, I just wanted to address a few things that have bothered me since I literally started this story.

1\. I was in a very bad place when I started wattpad, so earlier in the story there was poem (I think the chapter was called Castiel's poem?? I'm not sure, I've never read my chapters so correct me if I'm wrong) that I found online and it really romanticises self-harm and depression, and I don't want you guys to think that I, in any way, promote mental disorders or self-harm in any way. I tended to write those chapters when I was at my lowest, and I really hope you don't take anything from it besides recognition, maybe, of self-harm and mental health issues, and how they affect individuals today. 

(Of course, anyone struggling with any kind of problem, I encourage to come talk to me, or someone else that can help because remember that you're not alone.)

2\. The depiction of depression is an influential theme in this story, and is solely my perception of it. It's different for every individual and it's not something to be taken lightly. It's a very serious disorder and I hope anyone struggling with it gets the help they need. You guys have all been very supportive of each other in the comments, which is absolutely fantastic, and it's wonderful to see. 

3\. Personally, I think there are a lot of plot holes in the story that's it now too late to address and the writing in the beginning is rather cringey, to be honest, so I'm sorry for that.

4\. A lot of you ask "can I borrow this line" or "can I use this" and the answer is yes, I have absolutely no problem with that. Go nuts, I hope your story goes well.

Okay, that's mostly what I wanted to address, I think. 

So, the asylum AU will be up soon, and while it too may be humorous in some aspects, it will not be the glorification of mental disorders or a mockery of them or people who suffer from them because, you know, a disorder doesn't define a person. It'll be hopefully funny but also very informative and serious.

I'll be working a little bit on my other unfinished stories before I post the asylum AU. There's one called 'I'm afraid of paper cuts' that really promotes awareness for mental health problems and societal problems today, and will include descriptions and symptoms, as well as coping mechanisms, for each and it's just really my way of trying to help others understand the different problems we face today, so if you're interested in anything like that, then I hope you'll flick through it and find something helpful.

Anyways, once again, thank you guys for so many views, votes, and comments. I hope you found something you liked in the story or something that made you smile. Finally, repeating it for emphasis:

My inbox is always open for everyone and anyone who wants to talk about anything, from what Alex said last week to if you feel like life is pointless, I'm more than willing to show you otherwise and allow you to vent ♡

~ InterruptingMoose

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sam could totally kick their asses but I want some Sastiel friendship and reasons to bond!


End file.
